Wither Away
by Immortal-Blood
Summary: Kaoru is running from her future with the man her father use to work with and Kenshin is running from his past of blood and death. When the two run into each other, everthing becomes complicated...
1. Running away

Ok, be nice people. This is my first ever fic and I don't really know how good it's going to be. I promise to keep the characters in order, but it will be hard seeing how Kenshin is the Battousai and Kaoru is well, she's different in a way. It's also based on modern times but there will still be moments of the old times in there. Be nice and tell me how I did and if I should continue. Later.

: I don't own nothing of Rurouni Kenshin, not even the characters.:

Lyrics belong to...**Linkin Park**

* * *

**Chapter One: _Running away_**

_A feeling of decorations under the sky of dusk, _

_A constant rage of tension on top of broken trust. _

_The lesson's that you taught me, _

_I learned that they were true. _

_I want to run away, never say good-bye, _

_I wanna know the truth, _

_I want to shut the door and open up my eyes..._

Wrapping trembling hands around her bare shoulders, she walked down the street towards the nearest motel. Men standing around on corners, smoking pipes or plain cigars stared at her slender form in the dark. Large smirks crossing their faces thatsoon dropped when they spotted the silver hilt tuckedaway ather waist. Still she tried to cover up as much she can, receiving a slight shiver in the cold night air. Fresh tears rolled down her burning face, and dripped on her freezing and trembling forearms. _"Bitch you better get back into this house or else!"_ she chokedout asob and turned into the light of Manson's Motels. _"Don't trust I won't find you. I will and it would be your beautiful head!"  
_  
"Miss?" she shook her head as the woman's voice came through her train of thoughts. 

"Sorry, one night," keys sounded as they were clicked against as the woman typed out the information.

"Twenty three," handing the woman the money she slid the key off the linoleum desk and walked towards her room.

The dark room was empty, except for the bed and night stand. Now, after stepping in and turning the only lamp on; she occupied the room. A bad scent wafted up her small nose and she crinkled it, not at all wanting to know what it would be. Walking over to the low and half tilted bed, she flopped on it. Her long midnight black hair flying everywhere around her small head. Unwelcomed tears suddenly welled in her eyes and she blinked them away, reaming them closed for good measure. _"Stop It! Stop, you're hurting me!"_ The tears came anyway, no matter how hard she willed them to the back of her azure eyes only to find herself falling intoan unpeaceful sleep.

She awoke the next morning, dried tears caking her sore face. Rising from the bed she looked around, unsure where she was. The key lying next to her reminded her and she began to feel sick. She was actually free, free from her long torturebut for how long? Still a little tired, she walked awkwardly to the broken mirror above the beat up heater and peered at herself. Black and blue blotches rounded her temple and one longindentation mark ran diagonally near her chin to her ear. Since there was no bathroom she licked her fingers and scrubbed her cheeks of any evidence she was crying and what ever evidence of small dabs of blood.

"There, now I don't look that bad anymore." She told herself aloud. Finger coming her long black hair, she tried to smile at her zillion reflections but it didn't do. She still felt ashamed and scarred.

A loud crash sounded next door, startling her. Her slender hand automatically reached for her belt, her eyes going wide on reaction to what was there. Cold medal met warm hands and she gripped it tightly, pulling the silver gun out from her waist. _What?_ Images of her taking the gun while she was running from her husband popped into her mind and she grew even more scarred. _I didn't...no I couldn't have._ Quickly stashing the gun back into her waist belt she pulled her black top down, but it wouldn't go past her navel. Sighing in defeat she grabbed the key and exited the room. The sun blinding her as she left the hallway of the motel. People stood in line of the receptionist desk, along with three very big, very black covered men. _"I will get that pretty little head of yours if I find you!"  
_  
The three men looked her way and she ducked behind the door, crashing into an arguing couple. The looked at her oddly then continued on arguing with each other. The men looked away and she snuck inside, knowing that she had to give the key to the room sooner or later. More like later if the men didn't leave soon. They started walking down a hall were the restroom was, one man going into the men's while the other two looked around. While they looked towards the door, she rushed past a couple and hid in front of them, not wanting to be seen and look at all suspicious. Once again the receptionist called her and she jumped. Smiling apologetically she handed the key over and dashed, running out the back door.

One of the tall men spotted her and pointed to the others. Swearing she ran as fast as her tired legs would allow her. The men split up, two running behind her while the other one went around a corner towards another direction, but soon the last two had split. Looking behind her quickly to see how much distance she put between them she couldn't find them.Turning back she jumped over the hood of a car and ran towards the train station. Cars blared angrily as she crossed between them in zagged lines to throw the men off in case they were still following, but in her doing so she tripped over a pot hole and collapsed. Her bare knees skidded painfully on the black top and her elbow went underneath her weight to stop from hitting her head.

Blood welled up were the skid marks appeared at and she winced. It was worse than the shiner she had gotten on her face. Footsteps sounded closer to her and she remembered why she was in the middle of the street. Once again making cars blare their horns, she ran across only to crash into a hard body. Looking up she met with sunglasses, a smirk on their wide face. He grabbed her wrist and she shook it away violently, small splats of blood landing on the ground. For good reference she kicked him in the middle and ran around down the street to the train's office area. Limping and yelling at the others to follow her the guy started himself. She turneda corner only to be grabbed painfully around the waist and thrown against the wall. A warm body leaned against hers, hip to hip. A sudden headache raced through her head as she threw it back awkwardly.

Ready to scream and bite, she caught a glimpse of one of the men run past and slumped into the body against her, a blush forming her lips as something imprecisely familiar touched her inner thighs. Two of the men gave herand the unknown person one glance before proceeding into the train's area. When the last of the men disappeared in the crowd she was released, her body warm and a little achy. Looking at her protector,she couldn't help but stare. He was gorgeous.Red hair was tied in a middle ponytail, bangs covering expressionless amber eyes. Blood soaked their black shirt and drips of dried blood were crisscrossed on the side of their cheek.

"Well I guess I could thank you, um..." she searched the young man's face trying to read it but it was expressionless as amber eyes stared deep into her. "Ok then," she turned to go when the three bulky men came into the clearing arguing among themselves. Swearing, she turned back to her one time savior, but he was still staring at her.

Sighing greatly she ran around the corner and down the street towards the back way of the train station. Looking back only once to see if they were following her or if that weird man that saved her before had appeared. No one was behind her except the people that she passed.Turning to look ahead of her, she crashed into a familiar hard body. This time they grabbed hold of her wrist and waist so she couldn't leave and attack. Bringing her knee up automatically, the blood from the scraps brushing his pant legs, she aimed and kicked but it was caught by someone's hands. Looking behind her she saw the other two men. The one holding her threw her across the alley into the dumpster and smirked hearing her cry of pain from theimpact. Shetried gettingto her feet but she was draggedup again so her aching back was flat against the brick wall.

"What do you want with me?" she ordered them, her breath coming in short rasps as she tried to breathe properly. The gun's trigger point started digging into her abdomen painfully as he drew closer to her with all his weight.

"We have orders to either kill you or bring you back well disciplined Miss Kamiya." He breathed into her ear while bringing a sharp knife point to her throat.

She managed to gulp nervously as the point reached into her skin deeply; bringing small drops of blood onto it. "Why...why don't I pay you three extra if I go back willingly?" they laughed which got her even more nervous.

"I don't think so, we have orders and I think he most likely wanted your head." one of the men bellowed and she grew wide eyed. _"I will find you and when I do it will be you're pretty little head!"_ blood continued to drip onto the silver knife as he drew deeper, the pain unbearable now. Closing her eyes she listened to what ever she could now; the men's harsh breathing, the cars going by, eventhe birds above somewhere.

One of the men screamed in agony getting her immediate attention before it was cut off by the slicing of flesh. Reopening her eyes again she caught sight of the second guy fall in a splash of blood, his blood. She was suddenly and happily released as the knife man backed away frightened. Dropping to her knees, she heaved until all the air was in her. Then with one startled scream her captor fell in front of her, the knife with her blood on it flying to the pool of blood by the entrance of the alley. She silently watched the blood slipped towards her before slowly lifting her head up. Terror was clearly written on her face as she met with slit amber eyes, like a tigers as they bore into her. Then it hit her as the face came into view. She got up quickly and tried to run, but he gripped her wrist tightly, not letting her go.

"Let me go!" she screamed, using her other hand to punch him. He grabbed her other hand with quick movements and held them. "Let go of me you demon!" she cried at the top of her lungs, wanting someone to her desperately. Something flickered in his eyes and he released her. Breathing rapidly she ran and out of sight as he slumped to the floor in a bloody heap.

Well, I dearly hope that you liked that because it took me for ever to do. As you could see it was a little confusing and there were no names in it yet, but if you were smart then you should know who they were. Anyway...review please and tell me how you like. I hope to see you in the next chapter too.


	2. Perfection Through Silence

Wow, I returned. I'm very proud of myself. Of course it was mostly you that helped me, with the reviews and lots. This chapter though is kind of on the boring side, but that's me. Well, I'm going to be very happy that you will read this whole story now, if you decide to stay and of course I will be looking forward to your reviews, good or bad. Just don't be too harsh if it's a bad review. I'm only so young. Oh, here's something you could do if you want. Look how many times I wrote the word Silence...starting with the title. Tell me in the review...later.  
  
:: I don't own nothing of Rurouni Kenshin not even the characters. ::  
  
Band playing for the chapter...**Finch**

****  
  
**Chapter Two:  
Perfection through Silence**

* * *

_Alone at last, together in a photograph _

_Our eyes are always opened, _

_Devoted to perfection through silence. _

_What am I supposed to do? S_

_hould I sit wait for you?  
  
Listen to me screaming more..._  
  
..........................

................................

..........................

She collapsed out of breath on the stations bench. Her chin tucked on her chest as she watched it heave violently up and down. If it weren't for a lot of skin and blood people would be able to see her heart pound thunderously inside. _That man_...Sitting up suddenly in her seat she looked around. The man from the alley hadn't followed her. Quickly laughing away her freight she stood from the seat and marched over to buy a ticket. _Getting out of this god forsaken hole of Kyoto will be good, very good._ The conductor asked for her next and she bought the green ticket, getting out of the way so a couple could buy theirs. The small child by their side stared at her, giant brown eyes gloomy with mischief.  
  
_"Kaoru, I want you to meet Shen, you're soon to be husband."_ Heartsick at the fact she almost had a child with Shen, Kaoru backed away from the child, horrified beyond words. She would never love someone as worthless as the scumbag she almost did. Someone whistled really loudly in her ear and she cringed. One of the other conductors started yelling to board the train leading to Tokyo and she was rushed in with the giant crowd, pain shooting up her wounded arm.  
  
Handing a lady the ticket at the entrance she took a seat in the third car. The person sitting on the other side of her was sound asleep, their black cloak covering their head and body. A loud bellow whistle sounded and the train jolted forward, knocking her forward for a second, then it was smooth. She fixed her gaze out the window, rubbing her sore and still bleeding elbow. People were waving as their friends and relatives passed by, others just sitting while waiting for the other train to come by and take them to wherever. Finally trees were the only thing left of the station and soon just plain trees and nothing else was cloaking her view of civilization. I'm finally out of Kyoto and away from that bastard Shen. Kaoru couldn't help but smile and laugh approvingly.  
  
"Miss would you like anything?" the lady that took her ticket before came by holding a tray of food. Smiling even more brightly, Kaoru took the rice cake and handed the woman the money.  
  
"Also, is it possible to get bandages?" she asked before the woman left to the next people. Nodding she left. The person sleeping made a loud snort before jolting upright in their seat. The black cloak falling to their lap, revealing black hair braided down to their waist and large dark blue eyes.  
  
"Whoa, where are we?" the young girl asked looking at the smiling Kaoru. A ragged warrior's outfit hung loosely on the skinny girl as she moved around to peer down the isle.  
  
"On our way to Tokyo, we just left Kyoto train station about ten minutes ago."  
  
"Oh, good," Straightening back up the girl looked more closely at her neighbor. "I'm Misao Shinomori, leaving Kobe for Tokyo city. Except I sort of took the wrong train the first time so I ended up in Kyoto but now I'm on this train going the right way." She smugly smiled, pointing her thumb at her own face. The conductor walked by and handed Kaoru the bandages before answering someone's calls.  
  
Ignoring the odd look Misao was giving her; she started wrapping her elbow tightly then moved to her dirty and scrapped knees. "I'm Kaoru Kamiya by the way." Yeah and will stay that way forever. She added in her mind before wrapping the clean bandage around her knee.  
  
"Kamiya huh, are you going to Tokyo for sights or for good?" Misao pressed on, grabbing hold of the end of the bandage so Kaoru she could tie it together in a neat bow.  
  
"For good," Kaoru looked up darkly and forced a smile. "Listen, it's nice to meet you Shinomori but I'd like to take a nap before we stop in Tokyo." The girl nodded and stood, leaving the cubicle for some little fun.  
  
Kaoru sighed tiredly and leaned her black head against the window, her hazy eyes on the fast disappearing trees outside. _That last name sounds so familiar, where have I heard it before?_ Her eye lids became heavy with sleep and soon she dozed off, the train rocking on its wheels, helping her a little bit.  
  
_Kaoru looked around as her name was being called, but she couldn't see who was calling her name. Then she saw him, brown spiky hair blowing in the wind of..._blood?_ She lifted her hands up and close to her face as it immediately turned crimson, the small deadening to her. Wiping it on her pants, she started walking towards the brown haired man, a gruff expression on her face. The silver gun tucked away in her belt slipping along her fingers as she grasped it and pointed. The man smirked at her as he eyed the gun. A beer bottle in his hands, but for some reason he wasn't sipping it like he usually does. Instead he crashed the empty class against something and started yelling but no words came out, not words but blood. The jagged ends shined brightly in the light and Kaoru knew what was going to happen if she did something stupid. Raising the gun she pulled the trigger, tears rolling down her face, but something, instead of the blast, hit her face knocking her to the ground._  
  
Kaoru slowly opened her eyes as the train started rocking violently, the rolling wheels underneath squealing as they made the turn. Misao smiled guiltily as she looked at the awakening woman, her giant eyes flickering to her left before resettling out the dark window. Seeing this grim expression, Kaoru sat bolt right, only to feel pain in her arms and legs. Snoring filled her ears and she couldn't help but look to see a giant muscled man sitting besides her, rope tightly round his fist leading outwards towards her. Curious, she pulled at her wrist and felt the strain and burn of the stringy rope. _What's going on? Who are these people?_ Opening her mouth to speak she noticed Misao suddenly shaking her head violently.  
  
Another man, similar in masculine as the one sitting besides her, snorted himself awake as the train stopped it's squeaking. A similar rope snaked from his tight grip towards Misao's hands and legs but they were loosely bound so the youngster was able to move around willingly without anyone knowing it. Kaoru couldn't help but look the man in the eye, she was furious at the thought of being tied up in her sleep and furious that Misao insisted on her being silent. Shockingly red eyes glared at her hungrily then fell on the tight black shirt she wore and he laughed witlessly receiving odd glances from the people on the other seats. She followed his gaze but couldn't see what was amusing then she saw it, her breasts just happened to be awake as giant shivers crawled up her skin.  
  
Covering up her chest with hard tugs at the rope, she managed to reveal the silver gun and awake the lug next to her. Misao caught sight of the gun and threw herself at the floor just as the men looked down at her exposed naval but their attentions were caught by the whimpering child on the ground; arms bound behind her back. Her chin started bleeding from where she landed on a dead bolt and red marks were the rope had been tightly wound at her wrists started turning blue with the freezing temperature. The red eyed man holding her ropes tugged violently, lifting her a few feet up and with is booted foot, he chucked her against the seat just as hard. Kaoru cringed at the sound of the young girl's neck snapping. All that commotion, Kamiya managed to rehide the gun which was the reason why Shinomori had gotten hurt in the first place.  
  
"It would do well if you didn't move little girl." The other man bellowed harshly. "You know the rules as well as we. make a sound or any kind of movement that will get the attention of these passengers then it's your tiny heads." _"I'll hunt that pretty little head of yours."_ Kaoru shrank down into her seat, still remembering what he had said yesterday when she stormed out.  
  
"If we take your lives then boss won't be to thrilled, so it's best you stay quiet." The red eyed man replied smuckly, his gaze returning to Kaoru. "Mostly this little missy here,"  
  
She gulped and looked away, trying to get her mind fascinated with the dark sky out the window. _Perfect Silence, I can do that._ Through the reflection she could see Misao staring at her, a willful expression on her small face. Silently shaking her head at the question the girl wanted to ask no doubt, Misao turned back to the men watching them keenly. Another shiver went up Kaoru starting from the legs and she couldn't help but quiver in return. The man holding her rope looked at her, then down at her goosebumpy legs. She looked down also and saw her legs turn an odd blue against her jean shorts, finger prints from long ago appearing on her white skin.  
  
A giant hand suddenly snaked up her leg, giving her more shivers. The hand, none the less was her captors. The cold fingers dug deeply into her inner thigh, managing a silent gasp of unwanted pleasure. _Perfect Silence_, she told her self over and over. If she screamed then it would be the end of her and she knew it. Her heart pounded severely in her chest as the cold, calloused hand snaked its way up her arm and down the front of her shirt. Clenching her teeth she closed her eyes and counted, trying to keep her self from screaming and getting herself and Misao killed. The hand stopped inches from her bra and a giant yelp escaped into her ear, deafening her.  
  
Opening her eyes she witnessed the young girl get smacked across the face. Misao, red faced from the fierce smack grinned at the confused Kaoru before wiggling her hands invisibly from the others, but clearly to her. She got it. The people sitting across the isle from them glared at the threatening men, got up and left. _Perfect Silence_, the red eyed man suddenly stood on his feet, towering full length over the two girls. Misao, taking this as a hint for herself jabbed her bound legs up through his legs and smack right where Mr. Precious was. He leaned over gasping for breath while his partner went around to give her another smack. Kaoru gripped the rope between her bound hands and jabbed up, leaving a giant line on the red eyed guy's face.  
  
"You little Bitches!" his partner exclaimed as the leader fell over Kaoru unconscious. Misao screamed loudly, disobeying the Perfect Silence syndrome. Not sure what to do, Kaoru pushed the giant man off her and watched horrified as his partner brought out a knife and threateningly jabbed it to her ear, drawing blood. "I'll cut you from ear to ear if you scream again."  
  
_Perfect Silence my ass!_ "Hey!" The guy looked at her, his brown eyes boring deeply into her bruised face. "It's not her you want, it's me right? Kaoru Kamiya right?" Misao watched the older woman a little confused but immediately understood when the girl's slender fingers wiggled awkwardly on the gun at her waist.  
  
"Boss did say something about his damn fiancé running away." The man dumbly thought, trying to figure out what to do. He released his knife away from Misao's head as his brows ferried in complete thought. She reached down quickly and plucked the silver pistol from the belt. It clicked madly as she loaded it. The man, mortified stared at the piston crossed eyed, sweat dripping from his upper lip. "What...what are you going to do with that?"  
  
"What do you think?" Misao, a little shaky looked at the man with a devil stare, her heart pounding madly in her chest.  
  
"Please don't kill me!" he pleaded as he dropped to his knees, the knife collapsing from his sweaty grasp. Re-picking it up, he handed it to Misao. "Here, cut your friends hands free, just don't kill me." People started turning around to stare at them, unsure what to do. Misao ignored them and handed the knife over to the still bound woman.  
  
Cutting away madly she pried her hands free and looked at the tear stained man. "Go back to Kyoto and tell Shen that I'm not his damn fiancé." She punched him out. Misao whooped with joy.  
  
"It's not over; we still have to get off this train before these bozo's reawake." She stopped in mid whoop and glared at Kaoru. Her face was set sternly, but her eyes were wide with fright. "Leave the gun," she ordered. Misao dropped the gun and followed her down the isle towards the first cargo train. The people still watched them, mortified themselves at what they had just witnessed but of course they knew they weren't going to mention it to police.  
  
"Please take a seat people as the train comes to a stop in Tokyo station!"  
  
**To be continued...**

.........................

..................................

.................................................

...........................................................

.................................................

..................................

........................  
  
Well how was that? I hope it was okay because it kind of confused me a little. About the weird language like Mr. Precious...well yeah, I don't know another way of putting it. I know I will get questions regarding their mysterious capture on the train so here's what happened because I'm not going to mention it full length in the story unless it comes up.  
  
:: While Kaoru was sleeping and dreaming of her little past, Misao had been walking down different cargos of the train. Two men recognized her Not telling about her yet and followed discreetly back to her seat, where they tied her up and tied the still sleeping Kaoru up. Giving Misao strict orders to stay silent, they fell asleep themselves. That's when we started it. ::  
  
How many times did I write silence, or silent? Answer on next chapter.


	3. These Walls

There was exactly 7 silence, 3 silent and 1 silently. In simple terms there were only 11 words in the last chapter. I guess that's not bad, but I only did that as a small game, sort of. Anyway... on with the updates. So far we have Misao in this. Tell you the truth I don't know what her last name is so I used Shinomori, but there's a good reason for that too, you just have to stick around later for the answer. The ending of the last chapter was poor, I know, but I will make it up. This one, by the way, is an all answer chapter. A little action, but more dialogue and answers. Enjoy.  
  
:: I don't own nothing of Rurouni Kenshin not even the characters. Shen belongs to my best friend Cori ::  
  
Band playing for the chapter...**Trapt**  
  
**Chapter Three:  
These Walls**

* * *

_Something missing  
  
Left behind  
  
Search in circles  
  
Every time I try  
  
I've been here before  
  
I've seen you before_  
  
.......................... 

................................

..........................  
  
Kaoru walked silently down the isle with the rest of the passengers. Misao holding onto her rope burned hands, right behind. The goons that they had messily knocked out were a train car behind them, trying to catch up so they wouldn't have to go back to their boss empty handed. Once they were off the train and down the narrow tunnel to the streets of Tokyo, Kaoru started breathing right. It scared her how much every shadow resembled the giant men after her and Misao. _Obviously it's not going to be an easy escape. I must try and hide myself until Shen gives up. Stupid bastard,_ she suddenly gasped as someone bumped into her elbow, the bloody bandage around it sticking to her skin. Her eyes rolled up to her head just seconds and she toppled over. Misao saw this and grabbed hold of the older woman before she collapsed entirely. That's when she caught sight of the black and blue scar across her face, but she put her thoughts away when Kamiya started standing on her own again. _I've lost to much blood these past days, I need..._  
  
Opening her mouth to tell the child that she needed to go somewhere to rest, she found that she was lost for words. Her walking was a bit awkward too, now that the gun wasn't stuck in her belt and with the short girl trying to drag her away from the crowd, it was even more wobbly and off course. As the crowd thickened with each cargo train letting off its passengers people were bumping, rubbing, even knocking right into the two vulnerable girls as they made their way to the open streets above. The flight of stairs was just as bad, Kaoru was too heavy to drag and she felt so light headed that one step up would lead her a zillion steps down.  
  
Finally grabbing hold of Kaoru's other arm, Misao half dragged her up the steps to fresh air, just hoping that she would feel a little better. The stars shined brightly overhead as the soft rain beaded down on the rushing pedestrians and fast moving cars. The crescent moon hidden behind one hazy cloud, as it twinkled down on them. Kaoru looked up at it, her eyes closed as she thought of nothing. Misao released her arms and watched the older woman suddenly going from sickened and wobbly to happy and twirling in the night rainy air. Reopening her eyes, Kamiya looked down at the stern child, her slightly damp hair lying on her shoulder in a heap of water. She was just a head taller than she, and her bare skinny legs were shaky with the cold air.  
  
_She's just a little girl; I wonder why she's wondering around by herself? Shinomori was her name that name..._The area around her began to spin as she stood very still, her blue eyes focusing on the black haired child in front of her. Stiff, bloody knees collapsed from underneath her and she fainted. The last thing she made out was the gasping of people around her and the sudden anxious voice of her new friend. Total blackness surrounded her whole and nothing else could be heard.  
  
_"Will she be ok? I mean, that crash wasn't too serious on the girl, right?" he asked the doctor once again, this time his voice becoming very demanding. The nurse turned hotly, black hair swooshing along the medal table.  
  
"Yes, I will assure you that this girl will be fine. Now, Mr. Kinomoto please let me do my job and help her." she pushed him out the door, before locking it and looking at the unconscious girl lying on her operating table. "Poor child shouldn't have been driving with a drunk like that." Immediately the doctor tore the bloody shirt into tethers and started cleaning the giant gash in her stomach.  
_  
Giant bright lights welcomed her back to the living. Blinking a few times to get accustomed to the lighting she tried to sit up, but her head felt heavy beyond belief. Lying her head back down on the pillow she managed to look around with her eyes. Misao sat on the side in a brown arm chair fast asleep with the familiar black cloak draped over her whole body. A small glass of water sat beside the chair with a white tablet, a note slid against it. Kaoru took the note and read that perfect hand print of a woman's writing. It was directions to Misao regarding the tablet and water, which were for Kaoru when she awakes. Taking the two, she swallowed both in one gulp and looked around again, her head feeling a lot better but still a little heavy.  
  
A door clicked open and she looked in that direction. A black haired woman walked in, midnight blue eyes casting cautious glances in every direction before stepping into the open. Her blue doctor's outfit started brushing against the chairs as she passed.  
  
"So you're awake are you? You were out some time, but lucky for you your lost of blood wasn't too serious." The woman walked over to her, placed two cold fingers to her wrist and started counting. Kaoru managed to sit up alittle.  
  
"Who are you? How'd I get here?" the woman shook her head at the questions, but then shrugged.  
  
"Just call me Takani Megumi. This young lady here brought you in about three hours ago." Megumi replied happily.  
  
"Takani...have I seen you before?" Kamiya sat up suddenly as if it struck her from above with lightning. Megumi started laughing hotly.  
  
"Finally, I was wondering how long it would take you to realize where you were." Waving her hands for the girl to raise her shirt up, she made a face. "I knew that mark would stay forever. Trust me I tried hard to hide as much of the scar for you as possible, but that was very deep from the begin with." Kaoru lowered her black top, the scar underneath it revealing horrible memories to her.  
  
"What happened?" a small tired voice replied from beside the bed. The two women looked at Misao as she stretched like a cat, her large eyes not leaving Kaoru's stomach. Kaoru, a little agitated at the memory tried her best to respond with less of an uptight voice.  
  
"I was in Tokyo for the first time about three years ago. My fiancé had gotten drunk from one of her business parties and we were driving back to my fathers suits when we crashed. I received that scar from it." in her head she pictured the whole thing. From when Shen started feeling her up to when the car crashed because he swerved by accident and the medal rod of the next cars antenna slicing into her painfully, leaving her the giant gash from her left breast to her navel.  
  
"Oh harsh." Misao looked up and around in thought then back down to the stern looking woman. "You're engaged to someone?"  
  
"I'm not engaged to that bastard!" the room went silent. Megumi smirked to herself as she remembered briefly what the young brown haired man had been like. Kaoru looked at the stricken child before sighing in defeat. "He's the reason why those men were after me, why I decided to live in Tokyo for good." Finally understanding, Misao nodded her braided head.  
  
"What's his name? I'll beat him up a little for you. I know some moves from my Master. I know how to defend myself too if he decides to attack us..."  
  
"Who said anything about us?" Kaoru raised her eyebrow and stared, a mocking smile on her pale lips. Misao shrug indignantly and pointed a thumb at herself.  
  
"Of course I'm going to assist with you in this Tokyo town. If you hadn't forgotten, I'm the one that helped you escape those two guys on the train and I'm the one that saved you from fainting to death."  
  
"Understood," Megumi moved from her spot besides the girl's bed and walked out; knowing her time with the patient was done. Kaoru smiled at her retreating back then back at the girl sitting on her knees. "Oh, his names Shen," Misao looked at her slighly bruised face strangely then shook the knowing name from her mind.  
  
"Well, I think this Shen guy should be taught a lesson." _For good..._

* * *

Still the next day the rain was coming down hard, soaking anything that took one step out. Kaoru Kamiya and Misao Shinomori ran for shelter underneath a hotels canvas. The doors were opened wide as one-by-one men carrying boxes stepped out and into an awaiting dump truck. Stealing herself, Kaoru left the intently watching Misao outside and walked into the warm lobby. She still had money in her pocket and she was sure not going to walk around a city she knew nothing about and not have a place to stay for a couple of weeks. When she returned, a silver key entwined her slender fingers with a spare for Misao.  
  
"When did you..." Misao began but her blurry eyes from staring at one thing to long answered her question.  
  
"I have a few extra bucks handy if you want to get something to eat, possibly new cloths." Kaoru eyed the girl's raggy warrior outfit with a little distaste.  
  
"Food sounds great!"  
  
"Good," They started walking when Kaoru stopped. Up ahead were the two men, searching intently through windows of buildings and the streets. The red eyed man kept his bulking body positioned strongly in the way of any passer bys, hoping that one of them would be her and Misao.  
  
Kaoru gripped Misao's hand and started walking in the opposite direction, her back turned to the two men. Her black hair was tied up in a high pony tail and now she grabbed hold of the tie and pulled it out, letting the long strains fall to her thighs. An awe gasp came from Misao as she watched the hair with fascination, but it turned to a squeak when a giant hand clasped around the older woman's shoulder. Bones cracked when it gripped tighter. Kaoru bit her lower lip, keeping herself from crying out in pain. The red eyed man walked in front of the girls, his face set in a grin of mischief. His hand was still on her shoulder, absorbing it even tighter hoping that she would cry out in pain, but she didn't.  
  
Misao was ripped from Kamiya's hand. Looking to see what happened, she saw the other man tighten his muscled hands around the younger girl's waist and hold her head with a firm grip. She was fighting him, but he was just too big she couldn't get herself free. People started gasping and stepping away, forming a circle. Kaoru eyed everyone's shocked and scared face as they studied her and the two men. Taking things into own hands she clenched her free hand to form a fist and swung, hitting the man across the face. He stepped back, a little baffled at the power in her swing. Realizing that he had just loosened his grip on her bony shoulder, he tried to grip it tighter but Kaoru dropped to the ground in an under kick she learned from her father.  
  
He doubled over in the pain that shot through his abdomen, his eyes still fixed on the girl. Using his hand that wasn't gripping his stomach, he tried to grab hold of her hair, but she slid back. Misao rooted her on as she tried her own style of kicking, trying to get herself free from the comrades embrace; but it wasn't working. Kaoru stood on her feet and watched the red eyed man straighten up and reveal a dagger from under his shirt. _Damn,_ He charged at the panting Kaoru but stopped in mid swing. The blade inches from her closed eyes. Opening her eyes she looked behind her at what his large eyes were staring at and saw Misao drop to the ground in a pool of blood. People started gasping and screaming at the lone figure standing before the now dead man. Blood started washing away with the rain, hiding whatever evidence their was in begin with.  
  
"Misao!" Kaoru called. Misao stood on her feet, blood dripping from her fingers and knees.  
  
"I'm alright," she replied, turning around she stared eye to eye with a transfixed blood blade. The red eyed man dropped his blade and ran, leaving Kaoru in the middle of the crowd of screaming witnesses. She stepped closer to Misao and stared at their savor, but when she put familiarity into mind, she gasped.  
  
"You!"  
  
......................... 

..................................

.................................................

...........................................................

.................................................

..................................

........................  
  
Yay, this chapter is done. Sorry for the major cliffy, but I had to. I wanted to see your reactions and I wanted to save the next couple of major page space for the next chapter. Hope you liked it as much as the others, even though it wasn't as actioning...but you know I do recall saying it was a Drama fic in the summary thing and the rating thing. I'm not sure whats been going on in my head, becuase as I type this it makes sense but when I proof read the moments before updating this, it's like all over the place. It may be the chapter titles fault or some thing, but anyway...if any of this story makes sense to you then step up and announce it, other wise tell me. I need as much help as I could get. Well, laters. Review.


	4. Under his Spell

Hi's again. I'm really surprised how fast I update this story. It's so remarkable. During school time I would have taken like years to update, but since its summer and I have like no life, I write for hours and the chapter is done. Shen is not Sanosuke as my friend had thought he was. They may look a like, but they aren't. And no Shen is not going to appear until later, like much later. For now, just live with Kaoru and Misao with the twenty four seven guards after the two.  
  
:: I don't own nothing of Rurouni Kenshin not even the characters. Shen belongs to my best friend Cori ::  
  
Band playing for the chapter...**Amber Benson  
**  
**Chapter Four:  
Under _His_ Spell**

* * *

_I live my life in shadows, _

_Never the sun on my face. _

_It didn't seem so sad though, _

_I think if that was my place. _

_Now I'm painted in light, _

_Something just isn't right. _

_I'm under your spell, _

_How else would it be anyone would notice me._  
  
..........................

................................

..........................

"You!" Kaoru cried as she stared at the amber eyed man, the rain dripping from his bangs like snakes. After the fun of the action had passed, people started separating and going back to getting out of the rain. Misao looked from Kaoru to the red haired man, a little confused.  
  
"You know the Battousai?" Misao's voice wasn't as scared as Kaoru's was when she spoke, instead it was of pure delight.  
  
"Um...sort of, yeah,"

"Well I think we should get out of the rain." Misao's guilty face made Kaoru want to hit her and get answers out of the girl right now, but the rain was coming down harder now and she was already soaked to her shoes.  
  
"I still want to know what's going on." Kaoru finally replied as Misao took hers and the Battousai's hands and dragged them back to the hotel. Kamiya watched the killer sheath his ancient sword back into his belt as he allowed himself to be dragged. _What the hell is up with this guy? First he's killing these people and now he's letting a teenager drag him to OUR hotel room._  
  
"Don't worry, a little food in my stomach and dry cloths on, I'll tell you everything." Misao's voice was a little unsure but after awhile she shrugged it off, knowing that her new companion was going to figure it out sooner or later, better sooner then lose her trust at the last minute.  
  
The three soaked people walked into the warm hotel lobby. Immediately they caught the attention of the other guests and bus boys. Removing herself from Shinomori's hold, Kaoru walked up the carpeted spiral stair way towards her room, the other two following close behind; avoiding the stares of others. Immediately one of the bus boys trailed them until they hit carpet, wiping up the water. The halls were luminescent compared to the lobby, but Kaoru got use to the lighting and found the door she was looking for. _Number 176, third floor_. Sliding the key in without difficulty, she opened it and pushed inside. She flicked the light on and gasped with delight.  
  
The room was like her regular bedroom, except that there were two large beds instead of one and the television set was plastered to the wall like a screen. Pictures of ancient Japan hung everywhere around the room, including above the beds. Remembering the situation she was in at the moment, Kaoru walked to the far side of the room where an opening of the bathroom was located at. Towels, hand cloths, and robes were neatly in three different piles by the bathroom door. Taking the robes she handed one to her companions, scowling at her courteous behavior to the Battousai as she handed him one as well. After he took it, she dragged Misao with her towards the bathroom, where she slammed and locked the door.  
  
The bathroom was huge, with the shower built into the large tube against the far wall. Even the marble sink was far enough that the two girls had room to change. Her awe left her mouth as she devastatingly examined her bruised wrists and face in the mirror. Her shirt clung to her slender form, revealing every curve and slight muscle that she possessed for an eighteen year old. Already out of her wet cloths and draped with the light blue robe, Misao watched with envy at the older girl. Peeling the black shirt off of her and letting it fall to the ground, Kaoru stared blankly at the red and blue scar that carved from under her breast to her navel with one straight line. Her surprisingly shaking fingers traced it then moved to the black and blue finger prints that dressed her right shoulder and neck. Marks made by Shen and the red eyed man.  
  
"He really hurt you didn't he?" Misao finally replied as she noted every bruise on her stomach and back. Kaoru didn't reply. She stared at her reflection, large eyes unreadable. Her hands were holding her stomach and the other on her shoulder. Her soaked white bra squeezed forward, water running from it. Shaking her head, Misao left, her bundled up wet cloths underneath her arm.  
  
Where a bruise would have been if she hadn't been at Takani's medical center, a single tear dripped down her cheek. Tears flooded down just as soon as she collapsed to the floor, her back arched forward as she held onto her soaked shorts. _I'm alive after all this._ Her thought surprised her, but she continued to say it, giving herself reassurance that she would never get another bruise on her beautiful face or her thin body. Standing up finally, she wiped the tears away and removed the rest of her clothing, the soaked bunch landing on the cold linoleum floor with a subdued thump. Wrapping the robe around her body she wrung her hair out and replaced it with the high ponytail that she was famous for. Her wet hair immediately fell to her shoulder.  
  
"Are you here to kill her or something?" Misao's soft voice reached Kaoru's ears as she opened the door a crack. Before opening it all the way she paused to listen.  
  
"Of course not, I told you that. I left Shen's clutches for myself. I'm...I'm trying to be normal again before I met the bastard." An awkward laugh escaped the younger girl's mouth.  
  
"You know Shen's only going to come after you. Especially since that red eyed freak saw you in the presence of his fiancé." The bed squeaked as Misao shifted her weight.  
  
"I..." Battousai's eyes narrowed as he turned to face the bathroom's entrance. Misao sat up and looked. Kaoru stood at the entrance, her hands clasped together along with the string of her robe.  
  
"Are you ready to tell me who you really are?" she asked inaudibly almost to the point of crying all over again.  
  
Misao took a deep breath as she looked at Battousai's blank expression then at Kaoru's sad but determined one. "I worked for Shen before I found out what he really was all about. When I did work for him I was the youngest warrior in the Oniwabanshu group, like the Battousai, we assassinated people that got in Shen's way. But when we learned of his real plot to take over some government, most of us split.  
  
"Me, my master, and this old coot. The others stayed knowing that they would be hunted down and killed by their own fellow friends. The guys from the train, they mostly were after me but when they found out who you were they called Shen and were ordered to capture you and return you either harmed or unharmed. My master is somewhere in Tokyo and I have to find him." She finished with Kaoru's full attention.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this all before?" Kaoru sat down on the other bed, her eyes staring contently at the ground.  
  
"I wanted to, but all your scars and bruises...I didn't want to remind you of who he was and all." Looking at the silent and unmoving Battousai, Misao smiled happily. "With this silent and unwilling man here, he's trying to become normal with no blood shed. But, I got him to become our body guard until Shen gives up trying to find you." Kaoru looked up violently and stared at the man, his red hair in a middle ponytail and his bangs hiding his down casted eyes.  
  
"You saved me again...why?" that caught Misao by surprise as she looked at the two older people. Battousai shrugged indignantly as he lifted his eyes to meet Kaoru's dark figure.  
  
"The first time was because I watched you run and fall. I knew someone was after you, so I helped. This time was because that red eyed man bugged me and he needed to be taught a lesson." Misao laughed making Kamiya look at her oddly. Battousai simply closed his eyes and formed his blank expression.  
  
"God, he hasn't changed. Anyway...you promised me food and I am hungry." She pointed out making Kaoru forget all that has happened as she giggled and stood.  
  
"Right, I guess we'll just have to call room service." She dialed the receptionist and ordered their food. Misao silenced her laughter and watched as Kaoru flop back on the bed, ignoring their new body guard's stare then shrug and flopped next to her to watch the weird shows.

* * *

Night came faster then they all expected. Misao lay curled up, her head on Kaoru's lap as she stroked the younger girls long black hair. Her breathing was quiet and hollow, proving that she had fallen asleep. Picking the remote up and lowering the volume, Kamiya lifted the girl's head up and placed it on the pillow behind her. The younger girl immediately curled into a tighter ball, the robe loosely between her grasp. Standing up, she walked towards the window seat and sat down, her head resting against the glass. The rain had stopped to a light drizzle and the moon was covered with gray clouds. She closed her eyes and made a wish as the first star came into view from behind a giant cloud.  
  
Rustling of clothes caught her attention and she turned to eye her new body guard. He was laying out all their stiffened wet cloths against the furnace. Sighing tiredly, the older woman looked away her gaze now on the street below. The Battousai made one small movement to show that he saw her watching him, but that was it. He soon sat on the ground, his back against the wall and his sword standing up in his tight arm. Dozing off into a small sleep he eyed the woman as she stood and turned the mute television off. Since the lights were already off, it became pitch black and the only thing she could see were dark outlines of everything, including the still figure leaning against the wall.  
  
"You could use the extra bed." Kaoru replied unexpectedly, slipping her long legs under the covers of the bed she was sharing with Misao.  
  
He was silent. Shrugging, Kaoru pulled the comforter up to her neck and closed her eyes. A small shuffle was heard about two minutes later and she couldn't help but smile to herself as she heard the familiar squeak of a bed and shifting of someone's weight.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" she replied softly before he fell asleep.  
  
"What?" he harshly spoke as his eyes slowly fell.  
  
"At the alley the other day, you looked like you were going to kill me as well. But...you stopped." it was more of a statement then a question but her voice was soft and concerning.  
  
A snort of disgust came from him. "I was going to kill you, but the look in your eyes when you saw who I was stopped me for some reason."  
  
"Oh," silence and a squeak of the bed as he turned over. "Are you really going to protect us from my fiancé?"  
  
"Yes," she smiled and finally closed her eyes. The Battousai sighed with relief as he heard the older woman's breathing turn soft and quiet. He didn't want to answer anymore questions, especially relating his old habits of killing.  
  
.........................

..................................

.................................................

...........................................................

.................................................

..................................

........................  
  
That's over with. Sorry it might have been a little boring and a little confusing. Next chapter is going to be totally cool, I guarantee that. I think it's going to be a couple of more chapters before Kaoru warms up to our wonderful Battousai and before he tells the two what his real name is. Well, review and I'll update. Peace out.


	5. Blow it Away

Cool we're on chapter five and still going, hopefully. At this rate I might get those famous writers block, but for now I'll try my best to keep you people satisfied with this story. Now, this chapter is a bit on the off side. I have to mold Battousai into Kenshin and that takes awhile, plus I have to get a little action into this, like real action with blood and everything.  
  
:: I don't own nothing of Rurouni Kenshin not even the characters. Shen belongs to my best friend Cori ::  
  
Band playing for the chapter...**Adema  
**  
**Chapter Four:  
Blow it away**

* * *

_Everyday I think about what you did, _

_Living life ain't munch with all the shit _

_Cause I'm going insane with all of this, _

_You keep driving me crazy _

_Always crazy you're going to drive me crazy _

_You're going to wake up dead inside cause you're alone...  
_  
..........................

................................

..........................

The room was silent as she opened her eyes. The sun would have blinded her if it weren't for the thin figure sitting on the window sill blocking most of it out. Opening her blue eyes fully she spotted the Battousai sitting with his back against the window's side, his sword balancing on his black knee. He was wearing his black cloths again. Sitting up she was about to ask him what time it was when a small draft fanned her thin legs. The blankets and sheets were pushed off her and the robe she wore was lifted up to her thighs, revealing almost everything. With a squeak she covered herself back up with the white sheet that covered her feet. A blush rose to her cheeks as the Battousai turned to watch her with a blank expression.  
  
"I saw nothing, if that's what you're worried about." He replied meekly, stilling his eyes on hers. Her blush deepened as she stared at him, totally surprised at his words.  
  
"Meaning you did see something." Protectively she tightened the front of the robe, as her eyes narrowed.  
  
"What's there to see?" he countered back, surprised himself at the way the older woman's face flushed with both anger and embarrassment.  
  
_Uh, Jerk!_ "Well excuse me for trying to shield my body from a killer!" her anger rose but dropped when he shrugged and stood. She followed him with her eyes as he walked to the furnace, where her cloths were kept to dry.  
  
"They're dry so why don't you get dressed." he threw that at her with one flick. She wasn't even aware that he threw them at her until they thudded onto her lap.  
  
Getting up with a quick movement so the robe fell back to her knees, Kaoru walked to the bathroom. Shutting and locking the door behind her she dropped her cloths on the floor. The bathroom became freezing as she removed the robe and stood naked by the covered window where the shower was. Leaning over to turn the bath part of it on, she yelped and fell forward. The water running splashed onto her aching head and she moaned in disgust. _Perfect, I'm away from that confounded trickster Yakima for only three days and already I'm a klutz._ Just remembering her best friend in Kyoto brought unwanted tears to her eyes. Rising from the uncomfortable sprawl she was in, Kaoru eased her back against he smooth part of the green bathtub. The water now hitting her feet with its warm streams.  
  
As soon as the water reached her collar bone, she used her tricky feet and turned it off. The room went completely silent as she plopped her head under. Her hair floated around her like a halo, flapping this way and that. She must have stayed under the hot water for more than a minute because when she rose up she was gasping for breath and her vision was too spinney for her taste. Leaning her head back against the cold tile, she grabbed the soap and started scrubbing roughly wanting the filth off of her in an instant. Black and blue spots dotted her left shoulder as she started scrubbing, catching her off guard. She winced at the pain she pressed and dropped the soap. The finger prints exposed themselves from the soapy spuds. Dripping it with water from her own hand, Kaoru watched it appear fully.  
  
_Once this god forsaken bruise leaves I will be free from all memories from everything that I am. Starting today I'm going to be someone new, Kaoru Kamiya is no longer going to be under the control of her dead father or of Shen and his filthy men. Starting today I'm on my own, of course with Misao and the Battousai with me_. She told herself calmly, smiling when she thought of her new companions. That gave her a little more confidence that she would leave Shen's clutches and stay in Tokyo, but not enough that she would become her own person, especially since the Battousai was hired to protect her. Soaping her hair with the raspberry shampoo and conditioner and rinsing it out, she stood up. _That was majorily refreshing.  
_  
She unplugged the bath and stepped out, water dripping from her lithe body. Reaching for the towel that sat neatly above the toilet she wrapped her body in it. Just as she straightened, glass shattered from the window and she was knocked painfully against the wall. Her head hit the wall with an aching snap. Blood trickled from her temple, down her clean body and to the wet floor. Looking up at the shattered window she saw a black shadow standing above her, a black covered leg on each side of her. A knife was drawn outwards and the person grabbed hold of her wet hair, pulling her to her feet. With one deep breath she screamed, creating a sudden banging at the locked bathroom door. The Battousai's rough voice echoed to her ear asking what was wrong, but she couldn't answer; she was too busy screaming.  
  
The banging stopped suddenly and the person now holding onto Kaoru's neck pinning her against the cold tiled wall to keep her from screaming anymore, looked at the sudden silence. The knife still raised in a striking point. When no movement came from the room, the attacker turned back to the tearing girl. The black masked hid their sex but by way the black cloak was draped, Kaoru knew it to be a female, especially they way they breathed with such perfection. _So Shen sent a girl, knowing his men won't do the killing_. Using her free hand that wasn't holding the towel, Kaoru scratched and punched, wanting her air back down her throat. The woman simply tightened her grip around her neck and pointed the dagger towards her gut, a clean and easy kill. _Oh I'm going to regret this later_. Kaoru released the fabric of the towel and used that hand to punch and scratch while the other one tried to pry the strong hand away from her throat.  
  
The woman looked down at Kaoru's trembling naked body and locked onto the scar. Drawing the dagger to press against her flat stomach a loud choked scream of agony escaped Kaoru's mouth. The foe held the kicking legs with her own sharp knee and pressed the dagger into her stomach harder, drawing blood. A hard crash sounded at the door, proving that the Battousai had come back this time with more hostility and with help. Kaoru could hear Misao's voice giving orders and whimpers of pain as they bashed into the door with their weight. Another choked scream escaped her mouth as the sharp dagger traveled painfully down to her navel, a mocking attempt to leave a parallel line that of her first scar. A tight notch started at her throat as she held in tears. She didn't want to satisfy the killer that she was giving into the pain.  
  
The sound of metal on hard fabric caught both Kaoru's ears and the killers. Removing the dagger from her flesh the attacker turned her head at the wrong moment. The door crashed open and landed loudly onto the ground, cracking the tiles slightly. Kaoru fell to the ground as her attacker shielded themselves from the Battousai's attacks. Misao helping slightly with her own kicks and punches. When the young warrior saw Kaoru on the ground in her own blood she rushed from the room with a call that she was going to get Takani. Kenshin and Shen's assassinator meant blow for blow, defense to defense. Finally closer to the window, she jumped from the blade that swooped down and disappeared. Looking over the shattered glass, he watched with a blank expression as the woman ran down the street and out of human sight.  
  
Kaoru coughed up blood and tried to sit up, but it was too painful to do so. Her head and stomach ache painfully. Walking cautiously towards the injured girl, the Battousai knelt and helped her stand. His amber eyes lingered a moment on her frightened pale face then fell to the fresh blood of her new scar. He kept his gaze their and nowhere else. Still, Kaoru blushed rapidly getting him to look back up into her eyes. Keeping his gaze locked, he knelt and retrieved the towel. She wrapped it tightly around her, making the blood to soak into the towel.  
  
"It's rude to barge into a bathroom where a girl is naked." She pointed out dryly, trying to get a guilty and annoyed expression onto the mans face, but it didn't work.  
  
"'There was nothing to see so it wouldn't have bothered me." He remarked. A frustrated gasp escaped her lips and she held her self from slapping him across the face. Misao returned moments later with a flushed Megumi. She was holding a black bag. When she saw the blood on the towel she started clucking her dismay.  
  
"You need to be more careful my dear." Grabbing her hand she led her slowly out of the glass cluttered room. Kaoru stopped at the door, looking back at the still Battousai.  
  
"Thanks," _again_. She walked to the aid of Megumi and Misao.

* * *

  
An annoyed and worried sigh came from Misao as she tried to drag the older woman back towards the Hotel. The Dark blue top she wore hung loosely on her thin body as she held tightly onto the Kaoru's thin, but strong bare arm. They had just finished shopping for cloths and the hot mid-evening air was clammy enough to drop a strong healthy person to an unconscious state. Misao turned towards their body guard who was walking some distance behind them, his sword hidden underneath the black cloak that he bore over his strong form. She rolled her eyes when she realized the man wasn't going to help. Tensing her legs so they didn't move so easily, Shinomori stopped in her tracks, making Kaoru fall backwards simply.  
  
"God Misao!" Kaoru wailed as she hit the ground with a hard thud. Her new wound aching in her side. Clutching her stomach she let herself be picked up by her small friend who was now looking worriedly up at her.  
  
"See, we should be going back home were you could rest. Just because Megumi Takani said you were healthy enough not to take a sleeping drug to help ease the pains, doesn't mean you could wonder around Tokyo. Especially with Shen trying to kill you." a woman gasped at the tone of voice and the words Misao was using and rushed with her child passed them.  
  
"Thanks for the concern, but I'm perfectly fine. Besides I have a bodyguard don't I?" Kaoru started walking again, a small skip in her delicate walking.  
  
The Battousai watched the two girls' continue to argue, trying to distance himself as far from them as possible. One thing he learned while assassinating people, especially angry women; never get in the way of their arguing. This one woman he was most likely supposed to protect for the rest of her life was one woman he did not want to make anymore angrier by butting in and telling her to get rest. _She's been practically stabbed to her death and she's walking in broad daylight like nothing happened._ He watched expressionlessly as she walked with a small skip and twist of her body, her high ponytail waving with each stride. A couple of passer bys stared wide eyed at the small warrior yelling at Kaoru to go home, but they paid no heed to anything else.  
  
"Fine then, if you're not going to go back then where in god's name are you going!?" Misao couldn't stand it anymore, Kaoru may be older but Misao knew when someone was hurt and unhappy.  
  
"It's a surprise," Kaoru seemed to be cooling down a little. Just moments after she fell she started snapping and biting Misao's head off with each rude comment, but now she was less snappy. The black haired woman turned suddenly and looked wide eyed at Misao. "How old are you again?"  
  
"Fifteen, why?" Kaoru sighed and shrugged as the idea and thought left her mind.  
  
"No reason," She turned back around and stopped. "All I could really say in this awkward moment is behave." She mostly directed this statement to her body guard. His eyes widened from the small narrowed slits he had before but went back. A sign went off and relit itself occasionally telling them the name of the mysteriously place. Kaoru stepped through the tinted glass door with one last glance behind her and disappeared.  
  
_I_ _seriously don't understand this woman._ Both Misao and the Battousai thought as they followed her into the dark pub.  
  
**To be continued...  
**  
.........................

..................................

.................................................

...........................................................

.................................................

..................................

........................  
  
Hey I got what I wanted. I wanted action and blood and I got action and small blood, but it was good. Truthfully I had no idea what I was going to do with this chapter, the lyrics that usually help me didn't help at all but I mustered it anyway. I just finished watching Salem's Lot and I'm officially freaked out of my mind. Never watch something like that in pitch dark in the middle of the night, with no one home and your cat being black. I totally freaked out and almost ran out of the house. Ok, maybe not that, but I was freaked. Review.


	6. Kaoru's Fun

**So far:** Kaoru has encountered Shen's men searching for her once before hopping on a train to meet with Misao Shinomori. Once again she is met with two of Shen's men; she beat the pulp out of them and escaped with Misao in Tokyo. We then found out about Misao and discover Megumi Takani, who helped Kaoru in a crisis in the past. Now she met with the Battousai who is now Kaoru's personal ex Shen assassinator body guard. Right now they walked into a pub after Kaoru was just painfully attacked in her hotel room.  
  
:: I don't own nothing of Rurouni Kenshin not even the characters. Shen belongs to my best friend Cori ::  
  
**Warning:** Lime of some sort. Behave now. XX  
  
Band playing for the chapter...**AFI  
**  
**Chapter Five:  
Kaoru's Fun**

* * *

_Don't waste your touch, _

_you won't feel anything _

_Or were you sent to save me? I_

_'ve thought too much, _

_You won't find anything worthy of redeeming..._  
  
..........................

................................

..........................

Men turned to stare at the young flesh that just practically pranced into the dismal room. Hungry eyes scanned her whole lithe body, from blood color tank top to hip hugger shorts to sweet blue eyes masked by her bangs. She seemed oblivious to the small cat calls made by them because she just plopped her bottom on the dirty green stool in front of the bar. A buff guy, his plaid shirt sleeves rolled up to show off his buff-ness strolled towards her. He took the seat beside her, brushing his hard body against her side briefly before settling down. She eyed him form the corner of her eye with a slight twist of her mouth. _He's got guts,_ she thought as he stared at her for some time, drinking the Coors light he held in one giant callused hand. She ordered her own light beer before turning to face the brown eyed man.  
  
He whistled at the sight of her delicate face, grabbing the small attention of the other drinkers. One stubby finger reached to lightly brush the almost invisible bruise bellow her eye. "Well, what do we have here?" he asked more to himself then towards her. She shrugged his fingers away and gulped down the beer the keeper placed before her.  
  
"Curious to know who did it?" she looked at his slightly amused expression with her own cat like smile.  
  
"Who did it to you sweets?" He took a swig of the beer and slammed the empty jug onto the counter; immediately the bar tender refilled it with the yellowish foamy liquor.Misao looked around the hazy pub for her friend, the Battousai right behind her. His callused hand touched her elbow lightly in show that he was going to protect her as he eyed the prying eyes of the many drunken men. He too, looked around the hazy room for his unusual charge, but oddly couldn't find her. She had just walked in only seconds before them and already she was lost with in. There wasn't that many women in the room and the few that were there all were a little over weight from too much beer. The few women looked at the cloaked figure with hungry eyes like the men looked at Misao, but didn't move from their seats to come any closer, relieving the teen.  
  
Misao stepped forward to get out of the way of the door as more people came in and left, giving the two a brief glance. The bar tender looked up from filling someone's mug to stare but returned to his duty only noting how old she was. Battousai watched every linger eyes that roamed the two, trying to catch if any of them saw someone besides them, but some were to red in the face from drinking to much that he couldn't tell. That's when he saw her. Her midnight black hair was moving slightly as she turned in her stool to look at a buff man. Battousai stepped forward, Misao closely behind him, not at all seeing the woman yet  
  
"Do you know Shen?" Kaoru asked with a slight disturbance at pronouncing his name, but she didn't let the fun run from her face at talking to a complete drunken stranger. The man looked at her, at first frightened then as he took a large drain of the toxin he seemed to lighten a little.  
  
"Heard of him, but I don't recall who he is." he lifted his hand and reached for her bare shoulder towards the black and blue bruises that peered from under her hair. A rough hand grabbed the man's wrist with a bruising grip creating a slight wince from the drunken man. Kaoru looked up and smiled at her red haired body guard.  
  
"Hello, what brings you to hurt my new friend?" she asked as she drained her beer, setting it back on the counter the bar tender refilled it happily as he watched the small group. Misao peered from behind the Battousai and glowered at the chugging Kaoru.  
  
"Saving your life that's what." Kaoru did not mishear the harsh tone of his voice that he intended to hide nor did she miss the odd glance she got from the people watching.  
  
"I don't need saving from a man that wants to know who gave me these bruises." she laid her second empty jug down and pulled the small sleeve of her tank down wards, revealing the fingerprints.  
  
Battousai felt weird staring at her bare flesh as an odd significant knowing went through his mind. The blue was so perfectly measured to form the outline of the fingers and the mixture of purple and black as the fillings was so much to digest for him, but he managed to look away and stare at the drunken man in his grasp. Noting his brain to never falter at the sight of the painful bruises again, he released the man's wrist. Frightened a little the guy started laughing his drunkenness off, patting astutely on the red heads strong shoulder.  
  
"This scrawny man is saving you?" his face was too close to Kaoru's. She sat back a little, not assimilating the horrible smell that was coming from his breath. "If anything you should lose him and have me protect you from this Shen." A nervous laugh escaped Kaoru's lips as she eyed the man with amusement.  
  
"She's my charge so back off." The Battousai replied, catching both Misao and the drunken man off guard. Kaoru however stared at him with more interest then she did when he saved her from the assassin.  
  
"If you wanted her that bad then say so. But, for today I think I can handle her for you." an indistinct wink came from him as he drunk some more of his drink, never leaving Kaoru's face. She jerked suddenly as a hand crawled up her smooth leg towards her pants buttons. She pushed away the man's hands with a nervous laugh, drinking a little more of the ale that she ordered.  
  
"Ok stop," she said automatically as the man persisted on touching her legs, her voice a little shaky. He softly brushed her inner thigh and going upwards. "Stop it!" she shrieked. Misao grabbed hold of the man's wrist before he reached for her buckle and painfully bent it back. A yelp escaped his mouth but it immediately was muffled when the Battousai grabbed his mouth and lifted him off the seat with such strength one would not believe such a small man would possess.  
  
"I'm protecting her and no one else." He dropped the man on the floor and watched with piercing amber eyes as he scurried away to another table. The people watching immediately turned back to their conversations, not wanting to touch him or the lady he guarded.  
  
"I could have handled it myself." Kaoru replied more to herself then to him as he sat down in the warm seat. Misao took the seat next to him and watched the two silently. "You don't have to protect me from stuff like this, only from Shen's men." She gulped down the rest of her beer, slamming the empty glass on the table for more. The keeper hesitated before refilling it, asking the Battousai if he wanted something, he refused.  
  
"I have to protect you, I promised this one I would. Besides, it seems you need it a lot more then you think." He watched her, his face expressionless as she tilted her head back to gulp the one gallon in one swipe.  
  
"Why are you protecting me? You're the Battousai, Shen's killing machine." She paused as she took a smaller drink of her fifth cup. "If you still worked for him you'd of slain me by now, possibly in the mere future." A tear dropped from her closed eyes. _Why am I protecting her? Everything she's saying is true. She would have died if I worked for that scum still, but...  
_  
"I..." some lady walked over to Kaoru, holding a wade of money in a tightly closed fist. Giving the Battousai and Misao the briefest glance that she didn't care that they were their, she wrapped a large arm around the girl's shoulder.  
  
"You're new, sober enough, and it seems you need some fun in you." confused Kaoru looked up into the woman's bright green eyes.  
  
"What?" she asked, grabbing her half empty cup and taking tiny sips from it.  
  
"It's a small custom in this bar. Any new girl that's not at all happy must have fun with dancing with the professionals. The night is here and the police won't bother us for a long while. Plus, it seems you've caught the attention of half the drunken men in this rat hole." She pressed the money into the Battousai's hands with a sly smile. "They've already betten on you little one."  
  
"Dance?" Kaoru was unsure of herself, but the content look in the woman's face told her she needed the fun. "Okay then," the woman smiled proudly and turned towards Misao who was sipping coke the bartender had given her.  
  
"Sorry to say little one, but you must take a visit with my chaperone Marcel." A man, twice as big as the Battousai, appeared by Misao's side grabbing her shoulders. She started protesting and kicking but the man pinned her together. Both Kaoru and the Battousai started protesting but the woman put a hand up. "Don't fret, she's only going next door to have something to eat and a good conversation until this is over. I promise you if she doesn't come back when you're done you could take my life."  
  
Kaoru nodded and watched as Misao was walked out of the pub and next door. Drinking down the rest of her beer, Kaoru let herself be pulled up by two dancing girls that stood on the counter above her. Her face was rosy around the cheeks and she slightly tilted as she stood straight up, looking down at the infuriated look on her body guard's face. When he saw that she was staring intently at him his face masked and she could no longer read it. A weird tone played in the back, as the two dancing girls started dancing, swaying their hips everywhere, dipping in and out with such grace that made Kaoru's head spin just watching. Started swaying her hips also as she kept an eye on the people below her, her face flushing with embarrassment and what little beer she had in her.  
  
One of the dancers, black haired that fell to her tiny waist, grabbed hold of Kaoru's wrist and twisted about her. She soon held onto her waist and dipped, dragging Kaoru with her until the two were hip to hip like lovers. The men whistled and hooted for more, their drunken senses coming to life as the bar tender refilled each and every cup, while he too enjoyed the small show to get Kamiya happy again. The dancer released Kaoru, thinking that she got the hoot of things and could continue herself, but Kaoru only stopped and swayed her hips a little better, but she didn't do anything rash like practically hump the counter like the others were doing. Thinking of an idea as men started cheering her on, she dipped low, putting all her weight on the tips of her feet and went back up. She reached for a bottle of vodka as her hair swept across her legs.  
  
The men seemed to like that so she did it again, sending her ass into the keepers face, making him giddy. Taking the vodka that she had swiped from someone she put it to her lips and took a long drink from it, immediately feeling the effects on her body. Throwing the empty bottle to the ground, she started twisting and turning her lithe body, teasing the men by pulling her shirt up to her bandages and pulling it slightly back down when they shouted for her to take it off. Feeling her body up and down, she added her own spice and dipped towards the men drooling all over the counter. The alcohol clearly showing in her face as she cat swooped around in a circle and crawled her way back up one of the dancer's legs. The blond dancer smiled at the new girl and helped her along by rocking her hips with hers and dipping low.  
  
Throwing her head back low enough that her hair curled on the counter, she used the hand that wasn't holding on the dancers belt hoops and pulled her hair tie out, letting all her locks fall with a playful tumble. A few men brushed grimy hands along it, feeling the softness and some even leaned over to smell the raspberry scent. She laughed as she caught her body guards face staring at her wide eyed, yet expressionless. Grabbing Kaoru's hands, the dancer spun her in circles and sent her towards the end of the counter. As she settled to a perfect stop, her stomach hurled. She gripped it, ready to retch what ever she didn't eat that day. Seeing this, the black haired dancer grabbed a bucket of water and dumped it onto the teenager. The men, not noticing that she was sick, cheered and whistled her on.  
  
The water was freezing, but it went down her throat and cleared what ever sickness she had. Mentally thanking the girl, she got on her knees and started dancing. Her buttons pressed through the thin bra she wore and through the shirt, revealing how cold she became. As she rocked back and forth on her knees and spinning her hair wildly around until it stuck to her face, the men started feeling her. Horrified and a little sick from the vodka and water, she cart wheeled to her feet. The dancers smiled at her when they saw what she did and started dancing with her again, letting her feel the dryness of their cloths. The blond dancer was holding another vodka bottle and drinking lightly; she now passed it to Kaoru how took it happily and drank deeply from it.  
  
Everything started spinning, including her. She spun back to her knees, moving her head in circles to keep up with the spinning room and her butt straddled her feet. The air around her grew hot and her sight blurred crazily. A manic laugh escaped her lips and encouraging yells filled her ears. Someone grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her onto their lap, their body heat radiating onto her cold body. A sweaty hand rolled up her shirt and felt around her bandage till they found the base of her breast, soon caressing it. She pulled away but they tightened their hold on her waist and their barbaric breath in her ear, telling her she was going to have more fun then just dancing. The familiar voice hit her so hard, that she started struggling, which made him think she was straddling his manhood.  
  
Trying to get a less blurry view of the man that tried desperately to pull her shirt off, she caught a glimpse of red behind the person instead. The room grew quiet except for the frantic yell of her straddler, and soon even that went silent. Kaoru saw the blurry form of her body guard reach for her arm but she pulled away, still frightened. The music that she once was dancing to was shut off and the dancers she once was dancing with watched horrified as the girl got to her feet. Kaoru stepped forward towards the waiting Battousai, his face stern as she tried to register what she was trying to prove. Someone was whispering that they've seen her before, but she couldn't make anything else out for she went forward, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.  
  
The Battousai got her before she fell face first on to the beer spilled ground. Pulling her into his arms he walked out, ignoring the protesting from the watchers. Stepping over the man that tried to rape Kaoru, he walked out of the pub. Immediately the noise began again as the dancers presumed their duties of dancing. Tightening his grip on Kaoru's waist so she wouldn't fall, he used his hand to tap on the glass of the café that Misao was occupied in. she looked up from talking to someone and smiled. Apologizing to her new friend she walked out and stared curiously at the girl in his arms.  
  
"What happened to her?" Misao asked as they began walking back to the hotel. The street lights began flickering on just as the light rain turned into a desperate pour.  
  
He didn't answer; instead he pulled Kaoru's arms around his neck and walked effortless down the street. _What have I gotten myself into?_ The bundle in his arms started moaning to wake just as the walked up the steps to the rooms. He looked down and immediately wished he hadn't. Kaoru opened her eyes in a butterfly flutter and stared innocently into his amber eyes. She was beautiful when she was half drunk like that, he was about to move her hair out of face but caught himself as Misao opened their door with her spare card.  
  
"What happened?" Kaoru asked as she let herself be dropped lightly onto the bed. Crawling painfully towards her pillow she looked up at the Battousai as he took his seat on the window sill.  
  
"I protected you just like I promised you I would." He looked at her and sighed. She was fast asleep. Looking at Misao he shook her head to the question that she was about to answer. Instead Misao shrugged and turned the television on flipping till she caught something she liked.  
  
.........................

..................................

.................................................

...........................................................

.................................................

..................................

........................  
  
Funny language use of body parts, yay! That was on my own accord. I was bored of the plain title of talking and action, so I added this little thing to get the Battousai and Kaoru into liking each other a little better. Hope you liked it though, it was actually difficult to write since I've never seen such things happen. Hey I'm only a teenage girl, innocent and well behaved. Liar shut up! Well, enough of that. I wasn't sure if I should have put the warning or not, I'm not quite sure if it was lime or not. Probably not, seeing how nothing really happened, but yeah. Review and I'll love you all so dearly.

Ages: Kaoru is eighteen, Kenshin in 28, and Misao is fifteen...the normal ages only a year older then the show.


	7. Reminded

Hey people. That was interesting last chapter right, I probably won't do that again. I'm not sure, anyway...another update and another time to wait for comments from reviews. I'm leaving soon so this or the next chapter will most likely be my last chapter until I get back. The only thing that you get to worry about is that I won't update as fast so much longer wait to figure out what happens to our two favorite characters. Later.  
  
-I decided I can't warn you about limes and such cause truthfully I don't really know when they are here. I changed the rating to R just for that reason. –  
  
:: I don't own nothing of Rurouni Kenshin not even the characters. Shen belongs to my best friend Cori ::  
  
Band playing for the chapter...**Drowning Pool**  
  
**Chapter Five:  
Reminded**

* * *

_Down too long like I was before _

_And I've never thought I'd see the day _

_Can't be wrong 'cause I know the score _

_And I guess there is no other way. _

_Reminded of you...  
_  
..........................

................................

..........................  
  
_She sat idly on the window seat that her father made for her years before he died. Her sapphire blue eyes watching with interest at the two birds chased after each other outside in the moonlight. The chirping coming in slowly yet fearful into the stark room, that caught most of the girl's attention. The door behind her crashed open, startling her but her eyes never looked away from the birds. Footsteps pounded towards her violently and she immediately knew who it was, but what she didn't know was what he was going to do as he reached for her arm painfully. She squeaked in protest and the grip became bone crushing. Her eyes locked with brown eyes, drunk and angry. Looking away, a hand reached for her chin and forced it back.  
  
"You bitch, you've been seeing other people behind my back!" he slapped her. Her head jerked to the side roughly. Closing her eyes she tried to keep the tears in, not wanting them to come and satisfy him. Forcing her gaze back to him, she snapped her eyes open. His normal drunken eyes were practically producing fires with in them as he tried desperately to hold his own cool but it didn't work. Her innocent expression was just irritating even more.  
  
He grabbed hold of her midnight black hair and forced her face into his so they were nose to nose. His breath was smell of Alcohol and cigarettes, possibly more. Jaw muscles flexed as he tried to figure out what to say to her, instead he kissed her painfully, sucking on her lower lip trying to get entrance between her tightly clenched mouth. A tear dropped from her frightened closed eyes and he pulled away from her mouth, seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere besides her closed lips. "Bitch," he bellowed into her ear before throwing her against the wall. She yelped as her back snapped and her head hit the wall agonizingly. Walking over to her he pulled her to her feet by her ponytail and forced her against the wall, pinning her with a strong knee.  
  
Pushing him off with her free hands, she was defenseless. He slapped her again, this time the echoing sounded to loudly in her ear and she gave up struggling. His large hand went up her shirt, one finger sliding along the scar that he had given to her just two months ago. Pinning her head back with his other hand, he kissed her over and over down her exposed neck to the corner of her shirts collar. She screamed painfully in his ear as his searching fingers squeezed her nipples and started toying them like they were his pets. Wincing at the screeching drumming his ears he punched her. She stopped abruptly and stared at him, shocked. Satisfied that she understood him now he started lifting her shirt up. His fingers stopped from caressing her petite breast as a painful piercing thrummed in his arm. Releasing her, he nursed the bite she just gave him on his forearm. She made for her escape but he grabbed the back of her neck before she could. An ear piercing scream escaped her lips, calling her personal body guard towards her room._  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes and wished that she didn't. Her head throbbed painfully in the back of her eyeballs and moving towards her temples. A familiar figure blocked half the sun from her eyes and she turned over on the bed to stare blankly, but agonizingly at her new body guard. His form was still and his breathing soft in a light sleep. She still remembered the one that she had when she was forced to live with Shen, but for some reason the Battousai was the only one that had actually saved her. Sitting up to greet her weird companion she easily sunk back onto her pillow as her hangover grew more intense with the gravity of earth. Groaning she forced herself to sit up and lean against he bed post.  
  
"What happened?" she asked automatically, not at all remembering coming to the bed. She remembered the dancing and drinking but then it left her mind so easily after pulling pulled from the counter.  
  
"You don't remember anything?" the Battousai's dead tone reached her ears. She looked at him, but his red hair was masking his expression and his sword was standing so it was blocking half his face.  
  
"Of course I know what happened, I want to know how I got here?" her voice became a slight shake, but she coughed it away. He lifted his head slightly to meet her sapphire gaze.  
  
"I brought you here," _Duh,_ Kaoru didn't have any idea why she asked that. Rubbing her temples from the pain that still gathered there painfully, she laughed. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing," she removed her hands and looked around. "Where's Misao?" the room was empty besides the two, and the spot where Misao had slept was unslept in.  
  
"She went to get lunch, why don't you take a bath or something. It'll help the hangover." The idea came in a horrid wave.  
  
"Are you fucking serious! After what happened last time, I'm not taking the chance!" the yelling made her head ache even more and she groaned. Closing her eyes she thought of nothing, hoping that the headache would go away.  
  
He shrugged and stood, crossing the room towards a bag that Megumi had given them for the girl's pains. He grabbed to tablets out and walked back over to Kaoru, his face soft and caring. _Something's different about him, but what?_ Kamiya studied his face through her bangs, trying to note what was different about the ex killer. For some reason she couldn't tell what was different. Taking the tablets she swallowed them whole, no water to help and gasped. Her stomach turned around and she sprung to her feet, ready to retch what ever she just swallowed. Racing to the bathroom she slid to her knees and threw her head over the toilet. She gagged air, and then water came out. Lifting her head she was met with a clean towel. Taking it she wiped saliva off her face and looked up.  
  
They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Kaoru still trying to pinpoint what was different about him, while the Battousai just simply stared at her with wide amber eyes. The door slammed open and a bag dropped to the ground before light running footsteps rushed to the bathroom. Misao popped her happy face in, her lips opened to speak but quickly stopped. She stared at the staring two, Kaoru's face a little red from vomiting and she couldn't see the red heads face because his back was to hers.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked. Their stare broke. Kaoru looked around her body guards thin body, her long hair sliding along the tiled floor.  
  
"Nothing...did you bring food." She said quickly, not sure what did happen.  
  
"Oh yeah," Misao smiled greatly. "I have cool news too," she walked away towards the bag of food. "I found my Master while I was getting food. He wants us three to go see him later today!" she called, empting the soup cartons and rice from the bag.  
  
"You're Master?" Kaoru walked in, rubbing her temples. Misao looked up from opening one of the soups and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, Aoshi Shinomori. I served him next to Shen, he's the one that taught me to fight and he's the leader of our group, Oniwanbanshu." She looked away and opened the other soups, not at all seeing the horror look on Kaoru's face.  
  
"Ao...Aoshi," she stuttered. Images of the tall assassin popped into her mind, along with Shen's handsome yet devilish look. She dropped to her knees, sudden tears falling from her wide eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Misao turned then rushed to the older girl's side. "Kaoru! Call Takani." Kaoru's eyes went to the top of her head, showing all white. She could still hear the people around her moving and talking quickly but she couldn't tell who's voice was whose and if they really were talking.  
  
_Her black skirt fell around her as she collapsed to her knees in sobbing tears. Her mascara slid to her cheeks and she wiped it away smearing it more then it already was. Someone put a gentle but strong hold on her shoulder and she looked up, meeting sea green eyes. His grip was bone crushing as she tried to shrug it off, but she was too weak. Letting him pull her to her feet she looked down, her wet bangs hiding her sadness underneath them. A calloused hand reached under her chin and forced it up gently. His white coat bellowed around her as he tried to comfort her with a small squeeze but it didn't comfort her at all.  
  
"No tears, Miss Kamiya. He had to die some day, everyone does." Kaoru glared at him, not sure what he was hinting at. "Don't worry, I will take care of the person that killed him, it's my duty plus it's an order from Shen. He doesn't want to see his bride to be in tears so much."  
  
"Get away from me," she bellowed harshly, finally figuring out the truth behind his words. When he didn't get away she clenched her fists and screamed. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" she walked away, fresh tears coming down her distraught face.  
_  
A strong smell drifted up her nose and she choked. Opening her eyes to see what toxicated her, her vision began to spin and the pain in her head sung madly in her ears all at once. Gripping her stomach, she was ready to vomit again but a glass of water was pushed to her lips and tipped for the liquid to go down her throat. She swallowed and gasped, trying to find her voice in order to speak. The sun snaked its way to her face as she looked at her white surroundings. A woman stood above her, a light purple apron on. She knelt to Kaoru's side and peered into her sapphire eyes with her own dark ones. For some reason she couldn't focus, all she could think of was what Aoshi had said to her the day her father died.  
  
"How many fingers am I holding?" the doctor replied when Kaoru's eyes finally focused on her. Holding her own slender fingers up she told her, still not able to find her voice. "She'll be fine, a sense of humor, but she'll be fine." Megumi stood and crossed over to the door, her bag in hand. "Just make sure she takes those pills every day." She exited the room.  
  
_He's the one that killed him, killed them all._ "Where is he?" Kaoru rasped her voice dry from not speaking in a while. Misao dropped to her knees besides her.  
  
"Where's who?" she asked, worried that the girl was becoming sick with some delusional substance.  
  
Taking hold of Misao's shirt she pulled her into her face, ignoring the sudden dizziness. "Take me to see Aoshi Shinomori now!" she released her shirt and looked at her body guard. He nodded instantly and helped her to her feet, ignoring the glare he got from Misao. A little off, Kaoru Kamiya started for the door. She ignored the pain in her head and the sudden urge to vomit and walked right out. _I'll find the truth out, just wait. I will know what happened with my family.  
_  
.........................

..................................

.................................................

...........................................................

.................................................

..................................

........................  
  
Yay I mentioned my second favorite male. He's going to be in the next one along with a great action part, which will be cool and bloody. This chapter was bit on the off side; I had nothing in my mind to work on after that little scene with the dancing, so forgive me on the boredom in this.  
  
**Duckyinsane:** the lyrics are there because there mostly what's telling the chapter's summary. I also have them because it's helping me write this in a way. This one however didn't belong but it's all I could think of. Unless you want to point out how Kenshin and Kaoru are looking at each other and stuff.


	8. The Game

Well, this is the chapter. I'm going out of town for a week so you'd most likely have to wait a week, possibly a little more. I hate to wait if I was the reviewer, but I hate the fact that I won't be anywhere near my computer. I promise it'll be worth the wait after this chapter. If my mind is correct something nice will happen soon. But I'm not sure my mind's on the working order at this moment. OOC just to warn you, it's not my fault, I blame the television for not showing Rurouni Kenshin in over a year. I'll try my best to keep them in though.  
  
:: I don't own nothing of Rurouni Kenshin not even the characters. Shen belongs to my best friend Cori ::  
  
Band playing for the chapter... **Trapt  
**  
**Chapter Five:  
The Game**

* * *

_How have you been? Nice to see you again _

_How quickly these conversations seem to end. _

_You meet a friend, every now and then. _

_How quickly these relations turn into trends. _

_Put all your walls up and open your windows _

_And close all your doors..._  
  
..........................

................................

..........................

A boy no younger than Misao let them in, shutting and locking the French doors quickly. The room was dim, only lit by tall candles and darkly covered up wall lights. One of the candles flickered and died and immediately the servant put another candle up and lighted it. Taking the three guests further down a narrow hallway, Kaoru caught sight of other servants staring from door windows or the crack of an open door. Finally turning to catch one staring, the door slammed shut in surprise making a picture of two samurai's fall with a clatter. Both the Battousai and the servant turned to stare at her, Misao simply giggled when she saw the picture fall. Apologizing, Kaoru picked the picture up and leaned it against the wall and started walking again.  
  
The young servant stopped at the foot of a spiral staircase. His hand rose towards the top, he bowed. The three walked up carefully, not at all liking the fact that the stairwell became dark and no lights were in sight. Closer to the top, all signs of light vanished when they turned the spiral. Kaoru whimpered and grabbed hold of the nearest arm, which was her body guard. With his great eye sight, he turned his red head to glare at her but she was mumbling to herself while her grip tightened. Sighing greatly he continued to walk upwards, now with the extra weight of Kamiya. His eyes narrowed just as a shadow, darker then the dark around them, passed over head. He noted Misao stop in front of him and he stopped, receiving a loud whimper from Kaoru.  
  
A faint light floated to a stop at the top of the stairs, a tall figure casting off the lights rays to the walls around. "Ah, Lady Kamiya it's so good of you to finally pay a visit to me." A voice replied lightly. Kaoru's body seemed to freeze when she recognized the voice and it soon tensed. The body she was still hanging on moved unexpectedly in front of her.  
  
"Aoshi Shinomori, how good of you to allow us to visit you." Kaoru starkly replied back, gripping the Battousai's arm for him to stand back.  
  
Aoshi laughed and brought the light to his face. His piercing sea green eyes smiled at them wickedly and a small yip of joy sounded. "Master Aoshi! I told you I was hanging with Kaoru and the Battousai." Misao's footsteps were heard as she climbed the last few steps to Aoshi's side.  
  
Aoshi's eyes narrowed when he finally took notice of the third person and he laughed. "The legendary Battousai. Shen would be pleased to hear you made your departure well with his fiancé."  
  
"I'm not his bloody fiancé!" Kaoru cracked. Aoshi laughed again, this time more darkly. "I'm here for a reason, Shinomori. I want answers and the truth." He looked at her now, his handsome features showing more in the light. Shrugging to no one unparticular he started down the hall.  
  
They followed him, not wanting to left in the dark stairwell anymore then they already were. Aoshi led them into an even darker room, but a servant not seen from behind came in carrying a mess of burning candles which lit the room up in a heart beat. Shinomori pulled down an oil lamp and lit it, placing it on a table in the middle of the room. Kaoru watched his slick movements before letting go of her body guard and sitting down on one of the chairs in front of the oil lamp. Misao did the same, her smiley face visible in the now dim room. Aoshi and the Battousai took a seat at the same time, Aoshi in a giant chair opposite of Kaoru and the other right besides Kaoru.  
  
"So tell me, Kaoru, how have you been? Especially since you were injured just recently." Aoshi stared expressionless at Kaoru's blue pools as she gawped at him.  
  
"I...how, what are you playing at?" she finally croaked. _Not sure how he knows, but he's trying to do something, I know it. _She tried to smile innocently as he continued to stare, trying to pin point her mood.  
  
"Now do you really think that Kamatari could actually keep her mouth shut? You know the girl better than I do, Kaoru, but I know that Shen is very displeased about her messing with you." Kaoru practically jumped out of her seat if it weren't for the Battousai's sudden hand on her leg. She looked at him to scowl angrily but his amber gaze was squarely on Aoshi.  
  
"Kamatari...hey isn't she part of the Jupongatina group the one runned by the mysterious Sishio?" Misao asked ignoring the tension radiating off of her companions.  
  
"Yes," the Battousai replied calmly releasing Kaoru's leg once he knew that she was settled. "Shen's main man, my shadow assassinator." His calm voice wasn't taken lightly.  
  
"Right you are, but I'm afraid Sishio was burned alive, so the Jupongatina are running with Shen until further notice and that means Shen is using them to get to Miss Kamiya if his regular men don't first." Kaoru sprung from her chair before anyone could stop her. Her angry face was in Aoshi's, her breathing against his thin mouth.  
  
"Does that mean you, Shinomori? Does that mean you're still working for Shen after you left him to keep your own group and peace? After you killed my whole family for him so he could have me and the money I possess?" her voice was more than a whisper as he glared angrily into his green eyes.  
  
Aoshi watched her from the top of his eyes as she breathed heavily into his face. Her sweet scent radiating off her cloaked body. _So she figured it out before I even hinted at it, well then_...He gripped his Kodachi's that lay under his desk and fitted it neatly and silently into his firm hand. "Well, aren't you just the outspoken bitch," pulling the twin blades from under his desk he was stopped abruptly as a shiny blade point was placed sharply under his chin. Kaoru stepped back, annoyed and frightened.  
  
"I wouldn't do that Aoshi Shinomori. Not while I'm protecting Miss Kaoru." A servant that had been hiding in the dark of the room approached, gripping daggers in-between each finger. He pointed one against the Battousai's back, drawing blood. Looking back he withdrew his blade from Aoshi, keeping a sharp eye on him just in case.  
  
"Tsk, Himora. I thought you would know better then to draw a blade when you know perfectly well any ninja's servants would be trained in daggers and swords." Aoshi's voice was untouched by nerves, just calm and icy as always. "Let's play a game, shall we? Winner gets to keep Kaoru and the loser, well, let's just say he won't see light again."  
  
"What!? No one gets to keep me, winner or loser!" Kaoru stepped back from the two swordsmen. Misao gripped her shoulder and led her to the back of the room for safety. Kaoru started to struggle against the younger girls hold but oddly she couldn't.  
  
"Ah, see that's where you're wrong. I'm not going to keep you when I win; I'm going to hand you over to Shen as an early wedding gift. If you forgotten, you're wedding with him is in a few weeks. I know I will win too." He lifted his two Kodachi's until they were leveled with his shoulders. The servant left the Battousai's back and pushed with much effort, the desk towards the wall so the two could have room to play their game.  
  
"I'll play," the Battousai replied calmly, his eyes dangerously narrow. Aoshi smiled and stood in a fighter's stance. His opponent did the same, re- sheathing his sword so only the base of it stuck out.  
  
_I've never seen that stance before; it's totally different from Aoshi's Onmyou Haoshi and my father's Kasshin Ryu._ Kaoru watched silently as the two started circling each other, never leaving others gaze. Trying not to blink in this predicament of watching the silent warriors, Kaoru couldn't help but sneeze. As she opened her eyes to watch the scene she gasped. Aoshi and the Battousai's blades were locked with each other as they kept their gazes on each other hip to hip. Aoshi broke away, jumping a least a few feet away in order to start charging. The ex assassin block his attempts to strike over and over again; under above even his attempt to slice him from the sides. Jumping to catch his breath from the odd strikes the leader of Oniwanbanshu group threw at him, the Battousai readied his attack.  
  
Eyes narrowing until they were mere slits, he watched carefully as Aoshi circled him, breathless himself. _The legendary Battousai is not attacking after all I gave him and they were simply attacks that any soldier would throw. What is he planning?_ Aoshi striked again, this time bringing one of his twin blades up in a moon like swerve while the other stayed in a thrust movement. In order to block and not get killed in two different spots, he gripped his sword by the base and held while his free hand gripped painfully onto the oncoming blade above him. Blood trickled down his hand to hit on the wood floor at his feet, but he payed no heed to the bruning sensations.  
  
"Clever," Aoshi cried with earnest as he tried again, this time switching his blades for confusion. The Battousai jumped into the air, getting his arm nicked slightly and brought his sword down crying angrily. Aoshi looked up and block the blade in-between his own just before the opposite blade touched his collar.  
  
Moving his foot so he could move swiftly, Aoshi brought his knee up and aimed right for the Battousai's abdomen. Air and spit left his mouth as he felt the blow. Seeing this action Kaoru cried out, but Misao clamped her mouth shut, her arms shaking in nervous reactions to both warriors. Settling back to watch, she prayed to neither would die. She didn't like blood that much, even if they were from the ones she detested most. The two fighting backed away from each other and began circling once again, trying to pin point when the other was going to attack. Panting heavily, the Battousai read his players emotions and moves, waiting for his next attack so he could do his new trick on the ground. Aoshi went forward in a dead run, his swords hilt hitting the side of his chest for an easy maneuver. Once again the Battousai jumped into the air, bringing his sword down in an attempt to get his collar or head for that matter.  
  
_Foolish human,_ Aoshi stopped and thrust one of his blades up. It went throw the Battousai's side, blood pooling onto the blades to drip endlessly onto the ground bellow him. He heard Kaoru gasp and Misao's squeak of surprise as he was thrown across the room, the sword sliding from his flesh. He smashed painfully against the wall, blood soaking up his black shirt. Getting up, he winced at the pain but ignored it as he made a stance. Aoshi paused from his own stance to take him what the attack was going to be. _The legendary Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu style, huh? Well, this better be good._ He redid his stance and waited till his opponent charged before he charged himself.  
  
The Battousai charged, his energy boiling within him, his blood rushing through his whole body as his mind screamed for the kill. The blood welling up in his side was making him want more, more from himself or others. Focusing on the opponent in front of him he flipped his blade to its side in the famous Sakabatou style. The shine of his blood caught Kaoru's horrified eyes, slowing him down to reality, but the pounding of footsteps made him realize that someone was attacking him. As if in slow motion the twin blades stabbed through his shoulder and lower side just as his sliced down into Aoshi's collar.  
  
Kaoru's screams filled the room as she rushed to the scene. Awkward tears fell from her face as she fell to her knees in front of the collapsed Battousai. Blood soaking the ground and his clothing. Aoshi stared down, gripping his bloody arm, unsure what was going on. He knew that Kaoru hated the men Shen had, and he knew she hated men period, but the odd show of her trying to revive the silent Battousai was unnerving for him. Misao came to her old Master's side, holding back the swords so he wouldn't do anything stupid, like kill both Battousai and Kamiya. _It's worth a try..._  
  
"I won the game so Kaoru, get ready to go back to Shen." Aoshi replied hotly. Even as he said it, it didn't sound so cool in his mind. The words hung in the air as Kaoru looked up at the dark figure standing above her, blood sliding down his arm.  
  
"I'm not going," she said stubbornly, but shakily as she gripped the wounded Battousai.  
  
"You're not leaving this place unless you're going to go back. I have orders to fulfill and even you know what happens when Shen doesn't get what he wants." Misao looked up into the dark features of his face then back at the bleeding body in Kaoru's arm.  
  
"Fine then, I won't leave. You either have to call Takani for me or give me bandages for me. He's not going to die here." She replied fairly, keeping her emotion hidden from her words. Aoshi stared at her awhile then snapped his fingers. The boy from before came to his side with clean bandages. Aoshi took it from the boy and handed them unmorally to Kaoru. She looked at them for some time, and then took them sticking them under the crook of her arm.  
  
"Misao stay with me, Pargan take these two to a room on the upper level." The boy appeared again, lifting the wounded body so he slung on the boy's shoulder and started walking. Kaoru stood and stared at Aoshi before following, closing the door lightly behind her.  
  
.........................

..................................

.................................................

...........................................................

.................................................

..................................

........................  
  
I hope that was alright for fighting. I'm not that great with that part, never will be. I'm more into the sadness and drama then blood and swords. I got help from books I've been reading but those didn't help either. Well, that's over with. Hope you liked it. I have something special for you in the next chapter. :: Sheepish grin :: Well, I won't get back from my little vacation until the fourteenth...god I won't last. Well, later reviewers.


	9. Hatred Within

Nummy goodness is in this chapter, well sort of...that's if my mind will cooperate and do this right. I'm very bad at it, so don't kill the writer. Well, I'm back obviously. I hope that wasn't a long wait, even though it was a vacation of goodness for me. I needed the break, when time and time I said I needed to finish this before school began. Well, enough of me talking, here's the chapter.  
  
Don't kill the writer please. I read some of the reviews and I could see that a lot of you were mad that Aoshi won the battle and not Kenshin seeing how he is the Battousai, but for one thing, its part of the plot and the other is because Kenshin is trying to be a good normal person. Aoshi did get hurt, by the way just not as bad as our red headed hunk.  
  
:: I don't own nothing of Rurouni Kenshin not even the characters. Shen belongs to my best friend Cori ::  
  
Band playing for the chapter...**Linkin Park (Figure.09)**  
  
**Chapter Nine:  
Hatred within**

* * *

_Nothing ever stops all these thoughts and the pain attached to them  
  
Sometimes I wonder why this is happening  
  
It's like nothing I can do would distract me when  
  
I think of how I shot myself in the back again  
  
'Cause from the infinite words I could say I  
  
Put all pain you gave to me on display  
  
But didn't realize instead of setting it free I  
  
Took what I hated and made it a part of me..._  
  
.......................... 

................................

..........................

Kaoru placed the bleeding Battousai in a sitting position on the bed in order to see to his wounds. The blood immediately started dripping onto the bed sheet. His eyes were dilated and hidden within his bangs, but she could sense that he was staring right at her while she dropped to her knees in front of him. Quickly she took the oil lamp handed to her by the servant and placed it beside her on the floor. It lit the room well enough that she could see what she was doing. Gently she started removing his black and tethered shirt. Balling it the blood soaked garment she placed it neatly on the other side of her. Kaoru grabbed hold of the bandages next and unraveled a few. She placed one end on the wound her patient harbored on his shoulder and started wrapping it around tightly to stop the flow of blood.  
  
He watched her silently, ignoring the pain as she continued to wrap the long white bandage around his abdomen and shoulder. When the blood stopped showing through the bandage, she ripped the rest of it off. Taking the duck tape that was also handed to her, she taped it tightly onto him. His chest heaved violently as the bandages started taking effect of stopping the blood flow, but it soon eased. Kaoru watched him for a bit, her sapphire eyes unreadable in the dark. Raising a bloody hand he caressed her cheek. Like a cat she leaned into it, her eyes closing at the gentle touch he gave. He suddenly drew her into an embrace, his dry lips on hers. She eased into his strong arms, allowing the warm feeling in her stomach to pass. _"You've been seeing someone else!" "Bitch get back here!" The slap echoed through her mind as his drunken breath started breathing into her hurt face. "You're going to wish you never were born,"_ The memories flowed through her and she tensed.  
  
"Miss Kaoru," Battousai replied lightly as he broke from the kiss. He drew away from her slightly to watch the haunted look in her eyes.  
  
"I can't, I won't." she whispered more to herself then out loud. He cupped her face in both his hands and made her look into his concerned eyes. "Battousai," she breathed pulling away. The memories of Shen continued to go through her none stop. She backed into the oil lamp, knocking it over. The light went out and she stopped trying to trace the outline of his body. He was still in front of her; his body was close enough she could feel the ruffle of his pants.  
  
"Kenshin," he whispered to her. She closed her eyes at the name letting it linger in the air. His lips were again pressed to hers, catching her off guard. She pulled away quickly, tripping over the lamp. Kenshin grabbed her waist before she fell and pulled her tightly to his wounded body. Her breathing grew heavy as she felt his warmth against her, but allowed him to keep her there.  
  
"I can't," she finally pulled away from him and stood a good arms length. Her eyes were shadowed by the single candle on the side of her, but Kenshin could see that silent tears were falling down her face. Reaching to wipe them away he felt her breath catch but ease slightly when he wiped the tear. "He stabbed when the last time I kissed a man, from my navel to my breast." She lifted her shirt slightly to show him the fold of skin replaced over the scar.  
  
He stepped closer to her, his eyes angry. He pulled her shirt back down and held her chin so she looked him squarely. "That won't happen again." She managed to shake her head away.  
  
"It's not that easy," she sighed and took his hand letting him fell her trembling. "I've gotten too many scars and bruises due to his anger and jealousy. I can't face another man getting angry like that again." Looking up into his eyes she forced a smile but it didn't last.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. She watched him for a bit before wrapping trembling arms around his neck. He stared down at her sad face, becoming sad himself that she was in so much pain emotionally. _I'll protect you Miss Kaoru;_ he closed his eyes and wrapped strong arms around her thin waist, pulling her closer for protection. Kaoru kissed him lightly on the lips before leaning her head against his strong chest and closing her own eyes. She felt his arms embrace her tightly, allowing her to put all her weight against him. Soon she fell asleep, tears rolling down her face. Kenshin felt her breathing go soft and her grip lighten just slightly.  
  
Curious, he lifted her face and saw the beauty of her sleeping. Picking her up, he laid her lightly on the bed. Leaning against her body just slightly in order to get her hands untangled from his neck he lay beside her on the edge of the bed. She immediately curled up, gripping the pillow underneath her head. Smiling, he crawled up closer to her and watched her soft features breath in and out. _Her poor soul, harboring the nightmares of him forever until he dies._ Kissing her lightly on the forehead and closed his eyes and fell in a light sleep, his arm wrapped around her waist for security.  
  
............

.....................

............

.....................

............

Aoshi looked at Misao as she wiped clean his wounded shoulder and tightly bound it with bandages. She didn't say anything about his choice of words to keep Kaoru here until she decided to go back to Shen, nor did she mention a thing that he's pursuing one last order from him. When she was done he watched her closed off expression, trying to see what she was thinking but it didn't work. Her face was content with no emotion only concentrating on what was in front of her face and around her. His green eyes hid behind his raven black hair as he dipped his head, trying to think of something to say, but nothing was coming to his mind besides the fight he just had with the legendary Battousai.  
  
_He didn't fight me at all, simply allowed me to believe he was the greatest warrior and allowed me to believe that I won, but really he would have won if his features didn't change in his charge. He'd seen something in the shine of his sword, his emotions showed through his face and he slowed. What did he see, what made him change like that? Unless...  
_  
"Anything else I could do before going to bed?" Misao's quiet voice cut through his thoughts as she bowed lightly to him. He shook his head and watched her turned on her heel to leave.  
  
"Why aren't you saying anything?" he replied tartly. She stopped, not bothering to turn around.  
  
"What would I have said? I know you mean well and I know you won't actually harm Kaoru like this." She walked away before he could say anything more. Aoshi stared at the closed door before standing up from his position on the floor.  
  
"So how long have you've been hiding in the shadows...Hanya?" Aoshi turned to face his trust worthy ninja, the last of the Oniwanbanshu survivors from Shen's clutches.  
  
"Since they arrived Master Aoshi," Hanya replied stepping from the shadows. His striped suit made anyone staring long enough dizzy and his mask was haunting in the dark of the room.  
  
"Then confirm something for me. Did the legendary Battousai actually show emotion in the last attack?" Aoshi didn't bother turning, he knew Hanya moved from the shadows and towards the light in front of him.  
  
"I believe so," Hanya replied starkly, finally stepping into the light and bowing deeply to Aoshi.  
  
"Very well," Aoshi turned and walked out of the room.  
  
....................

............

..................

............

...................  
  
Kenshin opened his eyes for a mere moment before closing them again, wanting more sleep. The weight around him altered violently and he opened his eyes to slits to see nothing, groaning he shifted himself and went back to sleep. The pain in his sides brought him awake once more as the heaviness hit him full on in the ribs. His amber eyes shot open and he looked around the dim room for a weapon as a precaution until he rested them on the midnight back hair lying lightly on his abdomen. She was like a little child with her hair surrounding both her body and his. A sly smile escaped his lips as he reached for her sweaty bangs to smooth them out of her closed eyes. I'll protect you always, he whispered in his mind.  
  
With a gentle finger he traced the visible circle of her bruise under her eye. It was the only thing that kept her beauty hidden. The yellowish color was practically washed away with new blood, but it still resembled a bruise. Kaoru's body suddenly twitched violently bringing back the pain in his sides. Kenshin wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him so her head rested on his chest. She stopped twitching for a mere second as her head bobbed with the breathing of his torso. She easily eased into him but her body was trembling slightly with the small nightmare she was having. Cooing her to a calm sleep, his eyes narrowed from the worried expression as a figure in the corner moved towards the only light in the dim room. It was the servant boy.  
  
"How long have you been there?" he asked calmly, taking in every inch of the young boy. Satisfied that he had no weapon, he eased Kaoru onto the pillow beside him and slid from her embrace.  
  
"Not long enough," the boy drew out fresh clothes for both of them. "He wants to see you." he added when Kenshin took the clothes from him.  
  
"What does he want?" the boy shook his head and started back to the shadows.  
  
"I'll return when you're dressed." Before Kenshin could reply, the boy was gone in the shadows.  
  
Sighing, he laid Kaoru's cloths on the bed beside her and unraveled the ones for him. The black pants fell to the full in its full length and Kenshin sighed again. He was still badly injured that he couldn't wear a shirt, so Aoshi had gotten him black pants. He pulled off the ones he wore now and pulled the clean pair on. His task down painfully, he looked at Kaoru's slightly sweaty body before leaving the dim room to wait for the servant.  
  
......................

............

.....................

............

.....................  
  
**(A/N: I'm going to have a little fun with these last paragraphs. ::Smirks::)**  
  
Kaoru brushed her hand across the spot where she thought the Battousai was lying. His warmth had been with her through the night and the early morning but it disappeared so suddenly that she was a little curious. Instead of his warm body she thought to find, she brushed across a cold pillow. Opening her eyes slightly she stare blankly at the white cotton and sighed tiredly. He left, she turned over on her side, her sweaty bangs sticking to her visible cheek and went back to sleep. At least she tried to. A creek of the floor board sent her body rocketing to a sitting position, her sapphire eyes wide and alert.  
  
.........................  
  
Kenshin was led into a similar dim room to the one that he had fought in, only the shelves of books were shelves of old Japanese swords and Katanas. Aoshi stood silently in the middle of the room, one hand to his ear. The door closed with a soft click, startling Kenshin. He walked into the dim candle light before stopping in his tracks. Misao was sitting crossed leg on a table, daggers in her fingers as she sharpened them continuously. She was oblivious to him but she was quite aware to the silent whispers that Aoshi was speaking into his hand. Battousai's eyes narrowed to an angry amber color as he took in his trapped surroundings, even the fact that he didn't have his sword with him.  
  
........................  
  
The shadow seemed to shift oddly as Kaoru forced her eyes to stay on the spot in front of the bed. The fact that Aoshi didn't own electricity and the rooms had hidden windows that only lit some of the area up didn't help her see the tall shadow. Assuring herself that no one was there because who ever was had stopped moving, gripped the bed sheet closer to her chest, knocking the black dress that lay folded on it to the floor. A hand reached down to pick the dress up and stood into the light so only their strong torso and body showed. His face was shadowed in the dark of the corner, making Kaoru's heart race madly. Finally losing all sense of security...she screamed.  
  
.........................  
  
Aoshi suddenly turned to face Kenshin as he walked senselessly towards him. Misao looked up from sharpening her daggers and waved happily only to return again, humming some odd tone. _What's going on?_ The silence was odd to him but when Aoshi stretched his arm out, a small cell phone in hand, something immediately boiled in the pit of his stomach. He took it, keeping his amber eyes on Aoshi's expressionless face. When he phone was handed over to him Aoshi stepped back and watched, not knowing what to make of the Battousai's angry glare. "Hello," Kenshin replied evenly but dour.  
  
"Ah, Hitokiri Battousai..."  
  
.........................  
  
Her screams echoed through the room, deafening even her. She called for Kenshin once by his new name then by Battousai over and over again. The person still holding her dress dropped it in front of her and brought his free hand to wrap around her shirt front. She lifted off the bed, the pillow she gripped with the blanket bounced off the bed and landed silently on the floor. Kaoru stopped screaming and met the man's pure yellow eyes squarely, a little shocked at what she saw but knew who he was. If the guy could smile he would have, instead he chuckled madly and dropped to girl back onto the bed, throwing the dress into her face roughly.  
  
"Get dressed,"  
  
........................  
  
"Is it true? Legendary Hitokiri Battousai that left Choshu to work with me has taken a liking to my fiancé?" Shen's calm hatred voice whispered into the phone. The voice was sudden but he knew who it was.  
  
Kenshin clenched his fists and listened to the man's calm voice continue on about Kaoru and him. He held onto his cool from crushing Aoshi's cell. "What do you want?" he asked finally when Shen hit a nerve.  
  
"Why...only to understand what has been going on since that worthless bitch ran from me. Don't worry though, once my best people find out where you and Aoshi are hiding her, she's dead..." the phone clicked off. Kenshin looked at Aoshi who only stared back, unnerved at the fact his former boss found them.  
  
"You had nothing to do with this, right?" he asked, looking at both Misao and Aoshi.  
  
"Nothing," Misao replied when Aoshi didn't answer. "Even if Aoshi doesn't say it, he likes Kaoru a lot better than Shen."  
  
............................  
  
"What do you mean get dressed?" Kaoru asked, pulling the sheet over her head as she removed her shirt.  
  
"I have orders from Aoshi to get you away from this place before Shen finds you're here and not at the Hotel." Kaoru paused from slipping the black dress on.  
  
"Shen knows where I am?" no answer. Her body began to tremble as she slid the sleeves on then buttoned her dress, leaving the first two opened for breathing measure. Throwing the sheet back off, she glared at the shadow. "Hanya tell me what's going on? Where's Kenshin?"  
  
Hanya didn't answer. Kaoru sighed and stood, removing her shorts from under the dress and allowed her self be pulled from the bed with one easy movement.  
  
.........................

..................................

.................................................

...........................................................

.................................................

..................................

........................  
  
OMG okay, that's one of the things that I thought of while I was gone. The original idea was Kaoru and Aoshi having a major argument and such but that would have been such a bad chapter. Ok, I know this is not RK but I just found out something interesting and wanted to know if it was true...Catherine Bloom and Trowa Barton are brother and sister. There from Gundam Wing if you didn't know that. Well is it true or am I just reading nonsense? Review, later. Uh sorry that this was a bit long, I had no choice.  
  
Sorry if some of the parts with Kenshin are confusing, I didn't mean it to be like that, it just came out. Well, I've updated this and the other story all in one day, yay. Adios.


	10. Losing Grip

If you hadn't noticed, I had a little fun with the last chapter. It really wasn't supposed to end like that but it was just getting so long and I wanted to update so badly. If it was confusing I am sorry, I tried my best, yes? Anyway...this chapter is of action and a lot of needed anger management for Kenshin. I've also noticed something about the layout of the story, the chapter thing has gotten a little over the actual truth. It was set for chapter five and I'm on ten... well, Have fun reading.  
  
:: I don't own nothing of Rurouni Kenshin not even the characters. Shen belongs to my best friend Cori ::  
  
Band playing for the chapter...**Avril Lavigne**

* * *

**Chapter Ten:  
Losing Grip** _Are you aware of what you make me feel? _

_But now I feel invisible to you, _

_like I'm not real _

_Didn't you feel me my arms lock around you? _

_Why'd you turn away..._

_here's what I have to say _

_I was left to cry there, _

_Waiting out side there, _

_Grinning with the watch there_  
  
.....................

................................

.....................

Kenshin studied to two for awhile before turning on his heel and walking out of the dim room, ignoring the servant that insisted on lending the candle over to him. He found himself in front of an opened door that he thought he shut when he left. His amber eyes narrowed as he cautiously walked into the dim room. The bed sheet was twisted on the floor along with his old pants and blood dried shirt from last night. Where Kaoru had once slept was now empty except for the clothes she discarded just recently. Looking around madly for any sign that she might be playing a weird trick on him he saw the opened hidden door and the over turned candle holder by it. Picking the candle and setting it back up, he caught sight of her hair tie.  
  
Picking it up he held it tight in his clenched fist and looked around again, but she was no where. Rushing out of the room he made for Aoshi. A servant that had been walking towards his room carrying a tray of food paused then practically ran when he saw the mad look on the Battousai's face. He slammed the door open and with one easy stride clasped Aoshi by the shirt front. The tall ninja stared down at him with expressionless green eyes, not sure what to make of his guests humanity. Kenshin threw Aoshi across the room at least three feet away but he skidded another five feet and stopped. Misao squeaked at the scene and tried to get up from her position on the table but Kenshin was to fast, he picked Aoshi back up and stared at him with narrowed eyes of death.  
  
"Where is she?" he breathed into his face. The warning tone he gave didn't get Aoshi scarred as he was going for, but it did get him mad.  
  
"Who?" Misao answered for him. She put a hand on Kenshin's shoulder, easing him back but he glared at her with the meaning of death.  
  
"Himora let go," Aoshi replied simply.  
  
"Tell me where she is," he rasped, keeping his anger at a minimum.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Misao's grip on his shoulder tightened and he glared at her again, completely seeing that she had no idea who he was talking about. He released Aoshi and watched him as he straightened up. A single hand went up and Kenshin realized that at least a dozen boys were aiming weapons at him.  
  
"Don't worry, since Shikijau reported that Shen was in the area I had Hanya take Kamiya somewhere safe." Aoshi knew the mention of Shen's name triggered something in the Battousai but he didn't know how the guy would react.  
  
"How does he know she's here in the first place?" Kenshin's anger towards Aoshi rose once again.  
  
"The man's got the Jupongatina on his side along with other assassin's. Of course he knows every move that she has made since the three of you got into Tokyo." Aoshi started to leave when a bone breaking grip on his arm stopped him. He turned to stare at the furious red head.  
  
"How does he know she's in your mansion?" his tone was deadly, giving off that he would not hesitate to kill him right then and there.  
  
"He doesn't," Misao was confused now. After he said he knew her every move she was freaked but now he said he doesn't know she was in the mansion and that totally flipped her case.  
  
Aoshi tore away and walked out, leaving Kenshin and Misao by themselves. Of course being the loyal and dedicated ninja that she was, Misao followed soon after. Kenshin walked over to the table that Misao had been sitting on and grabbed one of the knives lying there. He brushed an index finger across the blade, nicking skin. Blood welled up into a tiny bubble and he sucked it away. Rolling the dagger in between his fingers he eyed the book shelf in the far corner. The books were title list along with touched. No one has touched them and he bargained that no one will. He gripped the blade tightly, bringing more blood from his hands. Anger welled up in his heart and he let it out with one painful swing.  
  
The blade in his hand cut through more flesh as it was tossed towards the book shelf. A loud thump sounded when it hit wood squarely but Kenshin left the room before he could see how deeply the blade had sunk in; it hit a spider that had been crawling away from its web on one of the books corners. (a/n: and the spider is of the tiny variety that still freaks me out.)  
  
...........

..................

..........................

.................

..........

Kaoru followed what she hoped was Hanya's figure down a dark pathway in the back of the mansion owned by Aoshi. Dust and cobwebs filled the air, indicating that the passage was used very little. She coughed once attracting her mysterious takers attention but he merely huffed and continued walking. Silently she stuck her tongue out and continued walking, looking around curiously at the shadows surrounding her in the dark. Kaoru opened her mouth to break the awkward silence but Hanya had stopped making her crash into his stilled form. Rubbing her nose she looked up to see what happened. A door stood in their way along with one of the servant boys. He dangled keys towards Hanya who took them without hesitation and waited till the boy opened the door.  
  
Light engulfed the dark passage, blinding Kaoru as she looked into the light. Covering her eyes she immediately recognized the noise of people talking happily and the sound of metal clashing together. As the blinding sensation of the sun passed, Kaoru could see the busy streets easily now. Hanya was covered in a dark cloak, hiding his features from people he wish didn't see what he truly looked like. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from the door so the servant could close it. She was met immediately by old hags trying to sell some odd vials or herbs some even potions. She politely turned them down and kept up to pace with her ninja friend.  
  
Someone called Hanya over so of course the two stopped in front of a fruit cart. A bald man, his arms covered in pirate tattoos and his face covered in rings smiled down at Kaoru. She blushed and looked away allowing Hanya and the man to talk privately about some matter. She took her chance to look around the hidden market place in Brae town. It was the only town that allowed ex-samurais and pirates to sell forbidden stuff. Some even bring drugs in that aren't normally talked about on the normal streets. Only time this place was caught was when someone accidentally brought in an undercover cop who immediately informed the cavalry. And of course a year later they started it again in Brae, Tokyo. When Hanya had mentioned that Aoshi wanted her safe while Shen was lurking about, she didn't think he'd bring her to this place.  
  
She didn't like it either. Someone bumped into her shoulder and she yelped as pain shot through down her spin. Looking to yell at the person who did so, she was met squarely with red eyes. A gulp could be heard in her throat as the person smirked brightly. A quick glance behind her told Kaoru that Hanya had disappeared with the bald man and she was defenseless with the red eyed guy from the train. Thinking quickly she stepped back slowly. He stepped in with her his muscled hand reaching for her wrist. He suddenly keeled over in pain when she brought her knee up, ignoring the fact that the dress was a lot higher than her knees.  
  
Kaoru made a run for it, dodging people walking at a snails pace and ignoring the people trying to hold her back for sells. One person managed to grab hold of her arm and keep her back as he talk on and on about some weird drink. She took a nervous glance behind her to find the red eyed guy with a buddy and looking dangerously around for her. He spotted her and she tried to make the run for it but the guy still had a strong grip on her and talking still fast about the wonders about his odd colored drink. Apologizing that she had to leave she stumbled forward only to run smack into a broad body. She looked up and met with the same red eyes as before. She tried to pull away, scream, kick, punch, even bite, anything to get away from him but he grabbed hold of her shoulders and started walking forward to where his comrade stood next to a car, a rope in hand. They tied her hands together before snickering in her face.  
  
_They're seriously taking me back!?_ She was astounded by how perceptive they were. Admitting defeat when they threw her in the back seat of the olive green BMW, she closed her eyes and thought of happy things. Misao popped in her mind and the time at the bar that she vaguely remembered. She had to smile at that, never in her life had she gotten so drunk that she danced on that counter with strippers and...her face turned scarlet...she practically stripped with them. A sudden hazy image appeared in her mind's eye and she tried to make it clear again when it did she was shocked. It was the Battousai, literally. His amber eyes gleaming in the dark of her mind, his fiery red hair blowing with whatever wind blew. The image changed to that of memories with him at the hotel, protecting her from Kamatari, the red eyed guy when they second met; all those times his eyes were amber.  
  
A weird feeling went through her stomach and she clutched it, her eyes opening to the dimness of the car. The door was still opened but someone was standing in the way of any escape and talking roughly to someone. She sighed allowing her memories to continue through her mind. Once again the Battousai popped in her mind, the scene of him helping her when she vomited her hang over. _Oh my god, that's when his eyes changed_. She remembered so well how his eyes softened a little from an amber setting to violet but when Misao came rushing in his eyes change back like a candle light. A single tear fell from her eyes; she didn't want to admit defeat anymore. Her stomach of sudden butterflies and her mind told her that. Taking in a deep breath she silently tried the opposite door but found it to be child locked.  
  
She crawled wistfully to the front but a man lay in the passenger seat asleep and the driver's side was occupied by someone's back. Thinking quickly Kaoru looked around her at the surroundings of the car. No weapons of any kind were found, except for the sleeping guy's but she didn't dare touch him in fear he might wake and then she'll have three men running after her. A thought came to her but she didn't like it one bit, she took it anyway. She whimpered loudly causing the guy blocking her only way out to look in. Lifting her foot, exposing the black underwear she wore; she kicked him in the face with her bare foot. A pain shot through her ankle and up her leg but she ignored it as she pushed him aside, knocking him into the curious companion. They fell into the dirt with a loud yelp. Kaoru jumped out of the car and made a run for it, the pain in her ankle quickly numbing her whole foot.  
  
_"Kenshin," his lips pressed against hers, catching her off guard. Even if she wanted it more she couldn't allow herself to kiss him again._ Kaoru slowed down when she was sure that she lost them around a corner and allowed herself to be consumed by the rest of her memories of the so called Battousai named Kenshin. Last night his eyes had changed again until she showed him her scar on her stomach then his eyes were back to the amber she knows so well. A booming voice came from behind her and she spotted the two guys still running. Picking up her pace she tried to remember where she had entered from Aoshi's mansion but for some reason the door wasn't there, nor was Hanya for that matter. Someone ran from the shadows and crashed into her, gripping her waist in order to shield her body with theirs from the falling oranges.  
  
"What the..." a finger was pressed against her lips and she silenced herself. A wide shadow fell upon them but it soon was covered by someone standing in front of them, talking gibberish about oranges. Soon the person on top of Kaoru stood and helped her up. She breathed in air and looked at her rescuer. His brown hair was spiky with a red bandana covering his forehead. His white coat was dirty with both blood and plain dirt and his pants had a few rips in them. Even his face was smudged with blood, fresh blood.  
  
"Thank you, I guess." She extended a hand but he only looked at it so she took it back, a little offended.  
  
"You should be more careful with who you hang with. Besides I didn't actually do it for you, I was running myself when I saw you were in trouble so I helped both of us." He smirked and turned. The sign for bad was written in a Japanese character on his back.  
  
"Fine then," she started walking past him when he caught her wrist. She looked at him, confused.  
  
"That guy with the freaky mask, he's waiting for you by the potions. Wanted me to tell you." he walked off. Kaoru stared at him, completely confused when she realized who he was talking about and quickly ran towards the potions.  
  
Just as she thought, Hanya was standing by the potions cart with a weapon like package in his hands. He was standing in front of an open door that led back to Aoshi's mansion. _God where was that when I passed it the first time?_ She made her towards him, hiding her fear and the slight pain she still felt in her ankle when she kicked the red eyed. He didn't say anything to her when he saw her only turned and walked into the dark passage way, Kaoru close behind.  
  
.............................  
  
They entered into the main part of Aoshi's mansion, the front area. Aoshi was already there, a sorry but expressionless look on his face. Misao stood beside him looking at someone other than Kaoru. Surprised that she was welcomed back by the one that intended on keeping her there for odd protection from Shen, Kaoru had to smile. That is, until she saw Kenshin by the stairwell looking at Hanya with distaste. The whole walk in the passage she was thinking about him, wondering what she'd say about her sudden disappearance to the market place or just her feelings for him she developed during her short period of defeat. When she reached him at the stairs, she saw that his eyes were distant with a fiery amber. Without thinking she threw herself at him in a light embrace, making sure that she didn't hit his wounds.  
  
"See she's safe," Aoshi replied when no one spoke. Kaoru lifted her head up to see if Kenshin's gaze changed but they didn't change color, he was looking at the shadows behind Aoshi.  
  
"Welcome back my dear," a voice echoed lightly from the shadows. Kaoru froze where she was and slowly turned her arms still around Kenshin's waist.  
  
**To be continued...**  
  
.........................

..................................

.................................................

...........................................................

.................................................

..................................

........................  
  
Obviously that was Sano in the market, but I didn't say anything because she didn't ask for his name. Don't worry that won't be the last you'll see of him. Well it's a TBC which I usually hate because then I get all mixed up with something else or some other. Anyway... I finally updated after the last update which was like three days ago, four if you're counting today. Hope this was interesting for you. See you later.


	11. Betrayed me

Here's your long awaiten TBC chapter. I was surprised that half of you knew it was Shen. My so called best friend who's supposed to be helping me a little had no idea. Well she is a ditzy case. - I'll tell you now so you don't get any ideas....This is not the last chapter. It's so far from the last. just thought you'd like to know that. Now, don't kill the author as you read this chapter because well, just don't. I'm going to cut short here so you could read this...later.  
  
:: I don't own nothing of Rurouni Kenshin not even the characters. Shen belongs to my best friend Cori ::  
  
Band playing for the chapter...**Adema**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:  
Betrayed me** _I watched you change, _

_And never knew... _

_That you would be like all the rest. _

_You were so true, _

_Too good to be true. _

_I trusted you and fell upon again. _

_I cannot change the fact that you're not coming back._  
  
..................

................................

..................

"Welcome back my dear," a voice echoed lightly from the shadows. Kaoru froze where she was and slowly turned her arms still around Kenshin's waist. Out of nowhere guns, swords, even daggers were pointed in the two's direction and Aoshi's and Misao's by Aoshi's own servants and men that escorted Shen.  
  
"What's going on?" she pointed her question to Aoshi as he slowly turned to face the new visitor. He, however, ignored her.  
  
"I would like to know the same thing. I thought we had an agreement that you wouldn't step one foot into my mansion if I told you were she was." Aoshi asked eyeing the dark eyed Shen.  
  
"Ah, but I did agree that and I did send some men to the Hotel but turns out she wasn't there. Besides, I have my own little birdie that told me she was spotted with Hanya in the forbidden market place." Kaoru stiffened.  
  
"Well...in that case," Aoshi side kicked away the swords and guns, the daggers he ducked from making his servants go flying at each other. Yanking one of the swords from a fallen assassin's hands he pointed it at Shen's throat. "I told you were she was and you still step into my mansion." A hideous laugh escaped Shen's lips as he put one hand on the blade, drawing blood.  
  
"Do you think a simple sword can stop me?" another laugh. "Really Aoshi, all I came for was my fiancé. I mean our wedding is in a couple of days and I want her to be there. It is her wedding after all." He sneered, pushing the blade away with a single push despite Aoshi's strength to keep it in one place.  
  
Kaoru released Kenshin and stepped forward, bravery and guts turning in her stomach. In her mind she could hear herself yelling at the idiot, telling him off. Even her gut was telling her to take a stand for once and not let him boss her around, but for some reason, as she took another step towards him and away from the safety of the Battousai...her voice was nowhere in her throat. Her mouth opened but the words she thought would come out never did, receiving a chuckle from Shen and glares from the others, including Kenshin. He stared at her back, not sure what she was doing. Kaoru stepped closer to Shen; her arms pinned to her side and balled up in fists as she tried to gather the courage to talk to him.  
  
"Lost for words sweetie?" Shen broke the silence that enveloped the room while she tried to talk. He stepped away from Aoshi and drew closer to Kaoru. She stepped back away from his reach each time he got closer.  
  
"Shen it's time for you to leave." A voice from the top of the stairs replied. Everyone looked up to see Hanya and someone else standing in a fighting position, daggers hiding in between their knuckles. "Even if you're her fiancé she apparently doesn't want to leave and we're not forcing her too. She's under our protection." That caught her by surprise, including Shen's. He looked down from Hanya's glare and stared amusingly at Battousai's angry glare to Aoshi's expressionless. Even Misao was standing in easy strike; her Kunai's springing from her knuckles.  
  
"Well, looks like the people that once worked for me are now working against me. That's not right, even if you are retired from my reign...but no matter." In a blink of an eye he was gone and a loud squeak escaped Kaoru's lips as a sword was drawn and pressed roughly against her throat. "Even if the two best assassins' and the three best ninja's are against me, I still have control. I just have more if the one you're willing to protect is in my custody."  
  
"Let go...of me," Kaoru cried through clenched teeth as she tried to bear the sharp medal. Shen grabbed hold of her face and brought it up to him, the sword digging deeper into her skin. She stared at him, gasping for breath. Her face completely scared but her eyes told otherwise.  
  
"Now, that's no way to treat your soon to be husband." He pressed his lips to hers, cutting off any air she once had. Kaoru's eyes grew wide as his tongue managed to find a way inside her mouth. Closing her eyes she bit down, hard. The feel of metallic rounded in her mouth as blood slowly welled off his tongue that she so willingly bit. He pulled back with a cry and wiped the blood the trickled down his mouth. "Bitch," his hand was brought up but she kneed him in the gut before it came down to slap her.  
  
Bending over in pain, the sword that once pinned itself tightly against Kaoru's throat now fell to the ground but still slicing her. She stumbled backwards, gripping her slightly bleeding neck. Lucky for her he didn't go deep enough or hit a vital point. Kenshin took his chance and jumped up into the air, flipping away from the shots and daggers that were being thrown at him and landed softly in front of Shen. He gripped his stomach that had been abused and pointed the sword up at Kenshin before he could see what was going on. Kenshin, not at all surprised that he pointed the sword, brought his own sword out and leaned it against the other swords side.  
  
Kaoru stared up at Kenshin's back as he landed in front of her, a foot on either side. The guns and daggers that once pointed at him by the stairs were now pointed in her direction in order to get to him. She slid backwards but was stopped by cold rough hands. Looking up she was met with red eyes. Gasping she started crawling away from him but he grabbed hold of her hair and yanked, bringing her back to the ground. Lifting her up by the waist he pinned her against his stomach, keeping her punching arms behind her back and holding them tightly so she couldn't harm him in anyway. She screamed, getting the attention from everyone, including Hanya and his partner who were fighting up stairs to keep the assassins from hurting them. Aoshi and Misao stopped in mid swing of attacking Shen from behind and Shen himself smirked as he kept his gaze on the Battousai but one eye was staring at her as she continued to scream.  
  
"Even if she's my beautiful fiancée, I have no guilt if I have to slice her throat on account that you attacked me." Shen mocked, returning his full attention to the still Battousai. "Now, lower your weapon and I'll let you all go free, literally."  
  
Aoshi lowered his and put a hand on Misao to force her to lower her own, but she still held it in strike poise, just lowered a little. Shen's face brightened when he heard their ruffle of clothing but it was still stern as the Battousai still held the sword firm in his face. Kaoru's screams came to a stop as the guy holding her got fed up and gagged her with a giant wad of cloth. Now she was muffling madly trying to free her arms and legs in order to kill him. A flicker of some humanity crossed Kenshin's face and Shen's brightened smile came to a halt as he watched the Battousai take a step forward and jump, flipping backwards to where Kaoru was held.  
  
"Jenji," Shen rasped. Jenji, the red eyed dude, looked up in time to see Kenshin slice his sword down but for some reason Kenshin's aim was off due to Kaoru being brought up to protect Jenji. Kenshin brought his sword back to its sheath and fell. He skidded on his side before hopping to his feet and staring wide eyed at what just happened. "I told you Battousai, I have no guilt if she dies, but I'm not sure about you."  
  
Jenji lowered the struggling Kaoru to the floor and smiled broadly at the still glaring Battousai before disappearing into the dark with her in tow. Shen started forward, keeping his sword out just in case and smirked at the stoic still assassin. He disappeared in the darkness. The servants and followed assassins with Shen retreated to the shadows, allowing Misao to move freely. She marched up to Kenshin and punched him, making his face turn to the side slightly at the blow.  
  
"How could you just let him leave!?" she walked away not wanting an answer from him. Aoshi watched her before turning to Kenshin who was still staring at the wall which he was punched towards.  
  
**(A/N: that's why I said don't kill the author)  
**  
............

........................

.............

.........................

..............

The fact that Kaoru's mouth was still filled with a wad of cloth made it extremely hard for her to scream or make her usual witty remarks to the guys she was all too familiar with now. Her struggling had stopped when she was thrown painfully into the back seat of an expedition (the kind the President's secret service ride). They had bound her hands together for the threat she might punch and claw but not her feet seeing how she had to walk every time they dragged her to a different car to be thrown in painfully. She laid her head back against the window and peered out the one in front of her. Her strength had been taken for trying madly to get free and now she was exhausted. Thank god for her, Shen was riding in a totally different car and never will ride with her.  
  
She moved painfully as the ache in her back grew more agitating. The person sitting in the back seat looked over at her before turning back. _Uh, the least they could do is let me sit somewhere comfortably!_ She thought as she adjusted her feet crossed legged. She allowed herself to be consumed with the eerie silence other then the cars motor and her mind to go blank as she tried to get a tiny nap before being transferred to another vehicle. _They allowed him to take me...allowed the bastard of a fiancé to take me back without a fight. Isn't Kenshin supposed to be the Battousai and Misao a damn ninja!_ Her thoughts rolled through her head and she gritted her teeth. _They really betrayed me.  
_  
A sharp pain went through her back and she muffled a yelp causing the guy once again to look in the back at her. She forced a smirk even though the cloth only made droll roll down her chin. He chuckled and turned. Kaoru felt around with her bound hands for the object that continued to jab her back. Blood rolled down her fingers and she scrunched her nose at the disgusting feel of the thick substance. Grabbing hold of the sharp object that painfully jutted her back she threw it onto her bare legs. _A knife!_ It was bent in different areas and a few teeths were missing but the jagged teeth were still sharp. Dropping her leg so the knife landed on the floor she slid it back to her hands.  
  
The car came to a sudden halt, making her roll forward and bang her head on the back seats head rest. Sitting up she heard a few of the guys in the front seat muffle swear words as they talked into the CBs. Taking her chance, she began cutting through her ropes hoping that the nose of the strings didn't attract their attention.  
  
"What's this?" the guy replied making her stop in her stride. She gulped, thinking that she was the one he was talking about but when she looked up she was met with no one.  
  
"Sorry to stop this interesting train of yours. I need money and window washing is my only way to make short cash." A slightly familiar voice replied. Kaoru perked her head around to peer out the window but all she could see was someone standing by the driver's side. Taking her opportunity again she started rubbing and cutting wanting free badly before her arms gave out to the pain of staying in one position to long.  
  
"Fine," she heard Shen's voice through one of the CB's give the order to allow the window washer to get his money. Rolling the window up, the driver peered around at her.  
  
"Remove the gag so she doesn't look conspicuous to the guy." Kaoru waited patiently, an innocent look on her face. When the cloth was removed she sighed in relief and started moving her jaw around to get the kinks out. "No screaming or we'll cut your throat." He ordered when it was out completely. Kaoru stuck her tongue out and slowly eased back into the window cutting madly.  
  
Someone appeared in the window, spraying something onto it then wiping it madly with newspaper. Kaoru, almost done with her cutting of the rope, stopped and stared at them. Brown hair appeared in the clean window along with a red bandana wrapped around their head. Her sapphire blue eyes grew wide at the familiar set before practically screaming as the strong jaw set of a face came into view. He too, stared at her bewildered then moved his head to the side to glare at the four or five black cars trailing behind them. Moving slightly to show him her almost torn ropes she sat back again and began cutting the last strand. The rope came loose and she watched intently as he sprayed and wiped the window once again. His face came to it like an idiot, making the driver looked through his rearview mirror but sat back as an elbow began rubbing a small dirty spot that was supposedly there.  
  
Glass shattered loudly, spraying all over Kaoru. She screamed at the unexpected occurrence and folded her legs to her stomach as the glass continued to be dropped on her while her so called hero broke more windows with his elbow. Car doors flew open and guns were pointed at him. The guy sitting in front of Kaoru leaned over and poked his head out of the door to see what was going on only to be kicked in the face with a black shoe and shoved back in. Kaoru took her opportunity and climbed to the seat and out the door. Shen's voice commanding them to catch her rang through the fire of guns and sounds of punching and kicking.  
  
"Keep running!" her rescuer called as he punched out three dudes and knocked one with the side of the spray bottle. He kicked a guy in the gut before following after her, avoiding the flying bullets trying to hit him or Kaoru as she made her way through an opened pub.  
  
She opened the back door and stumbled out into the dark alley. A crashing noise came from behind the door and she hid behind the closest trash can. The door soon flew open and a gasping man appeared his tall figure hunching over as he drew in as much air for his over runned lungs. Kaoru appeared and walked over to him, her bare feet slapping the glass shattered street slightly. He peered at her with a tilt of his head then straightened up and smirked at her.  
  
"Long time no see, missy." His amused voice replied. Kaoru stopped where she was and stared at his bleeding face and clothes.  
  
"You seem to have saved me again. Now I definitely have to repay you." she pushed her bangs back to see him more clearly.  
  
"You got any money,"  
  
"Yes," her brow creased as she stared at him. He stepped over to her, swung a long arm around her shoulders and began walking her out of the alley.  
  
"Food first then I'll talk about paying me back." Kaoru, flustered, allowed herself to be taken.  
  
........................

.................................

.............................................

...........................................................

.............................................

.................................

.......................  
  
OO sorry about stopping there and all. I just ran out of time and I wanted to update sooner then later. Now that you pretty much know what's going to happen, because it's totally obvious, there is so no need to kill the author for having Kaoru be taken in the first place...right? Oo? Well, I must leave you for the writing of Redemption which by the way is coming along really well. Laters.


	12. New Protector

So far so good. Short recap...Kaoru ran away from home, ran into three men that work for Shen. Ran into Kenshin. Got on the subway and met Misao only to find out that two other guys have taken them captive for the time being. Runs again. Faints, meets Megumi. Get a hotel room and runs into the two bad guys again. Meets Battousai, takes him under her wing. Gets attacked at the Hotel, gets drunk. Meets Aoshi and Hanya. Goes to the forbidden market, gets away. Meets Sano. Finds Shen and gets taken away and now she's with Sano. Well, that's what happened so far.  
  
The knife Kaoru found in the car was from Kenshin. I don't mention it in the fic and never will, but when she was holding onto him at the beginning, Kenshin stuck a broken blade into her pants. Oo. No dirty thoughts now!  
  
:: I don't own nothing of Rurouni Kenshin not even the characters. Shen belongs to my best friend Cori ::  
  
Band playing for the chapter...**Evanescence (My Immortal)**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:  
New Protector**  
  
_I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
If you have to leave,  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real,  
  
There's just too much that time could not erase_  
  
.....................

................................

.....................

Sano wolfed down practically everything that was placed in front of them at the Akabecko restaurant. Kaoru was a little surprised that people weren't staring at him. The waitress that so kindly seated them, of course giving Sano an awful look like he was a regular, came back to the table refilling their water. Kaoru watched the tall fighter swallow off the rest of his roll and drunk it down with a swig of the fresh cold water. Having finished her own meal just recently she was staring at him like he was an animal. Sano leaned back against the wall, a fish bone in between his teeth as he let out a sigh of comfort.  
  
"I take it you haven't eaten in a while?" she asked when he smiled at her surprised face.  
  
"Not food like this," he replied taking a small sip of the water in front of him. "Now missy, tell me why you were tied up in the back of that car." Kaoru's face dropped at the memory.  
  
_They betrayed me, that's what. That stupid idiot of a body guard left me to be taken again._ She wanted to say but instead she just shrugged the question away. "That's really not important." Her hand went to her throat were a sudden knot began. Her fingers traced along the dried blood that welled where she was sliced from Shen's sword. "I'm just glad you came and helped me out...again I might add."  
  
"Anything," he smirked then it dropped to that of a serious grin. "Hey Tae!" he called over the waitress. Kaoru watched as the browned hair waitress came walking over, the notepad she used to take order in her hands at her hips.  
  
"Please say you're actually going to pay for your meal this time." She replied sweetly but her eyes told otherwise. Sano slid back a little afraid but his face was contempt as he turned to look at Kaoru.  
  
"Not me, I don't have the money. Missy is," he pointed at her with a thumb making Tae look at her with a soulful look.  
  
"Has Mr. Sano talked you into this?" Kaoru shook her head making the girl frown and take the money that was handed to her.  
  
The two walked out, leaving Tae to continue staring at the tall Sanosuke before he completely disappeared on the street. They walked in silent, no where in particular but by the way Kaoru was walking she was trying to remember where Aoshi's mansion was. The hotel that she was staying at came into view and she sighed. Sano followed her inside and sat on a chair, watching her silently as she returned her key and explained she no longer will be sleeping there. _I probably won't even stay in Tokyo_; she sighed and walked back to Sano.  
  
"Wanna tell me what's going on?" she stopped inches from him.  
  
"What?" Kaoru began walking again, this time out the door.  
  
"No person would be running in a market place, get a scar on their neck and end up running again after being stuffed in the back of a car. Besides, by the look of your face, something had happened. Now I want to know what's going on." Sano reached Kaoru's shoulder and pulled her back. She spun around her face angry.  
  
"It's none of your business," she cracked. Taking a deep breath so unwanted tears didn't start falling she forced a smile. "Listen, thank you for saving me but I got to get somewhere safe before I'm found again." She stalked off, Sano close behind her.  
  
"See, you admit you need to be somewhere safe. Come on Missy, what trouble are you in?" he reached for her bony shoulder again but she whirled around before he even touched her. She opened her mouth to yell but quickly closed it only to huff and turn around to start walking towards a different Hotel. They were silent for awhile before Kaoru looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Why are you still following me?" she asked calmly, stopping in front of the Hotel doors. "Isn't it clear that you're not needed anymore?"  
  
"Yes, but I want to know what's going on? I ran into you at the market place, that creepy guy was looking for you and two large men were running after you. I know my share of people chasing me, but they seemed professional." He lightly brushed a large hand across her neck where the dried blood was. "How you'd get it?"  
  
Kaoru's throat tightened at the memory of earlier that day, of Kenshin just letting her go like that. "People are after me, that's all I'm saying." She pulled away and entered the room. The cold air chilled her bare legs and arms. The receptionist smiled when she saw her but it was forced as she stared at the blood caked on Kaoru's dress and body.  
  
"Missy why..." Sano began but Kaoru cut him off.  
  
"What do you want? About repaying you?" she added when he stared at her confused.  
  
"You can't just tell me people are after you and leave." Kaoru quickly apologized to the lady at the desk and pulled Sano aside, her arms trembling.  
  
"You want more answers?" she whispered harshly when more people walked in, giving them notice. Sano nodded gruffly, a smirk still on his face. "My bastard of a fiancé is trying to kill me and the few people that said would protect me betrayed me. So now I'm with you and I'm going to get a room and stay there until he stops searching."  
  
"Let me help you then," he said unexpectedly when she pulled back towards the receptionist. Kaoru stopped and glared.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Until he leaves, let me be one of your protectors. You'll repay me back by letting me and giving me food and stuff." He added without hesitation. Kaoru thought a moment before turning to the agitated lady.  
  
"Umm...two," she replied before asking for a separate key and twin beds. The lady handed her two gold keys and Kaoru hesitantly handed one to Sano. "Don't think I'm doing this because..." her eyes rolled to the top of her head and she fell forward in a dead faint.  
  
...........................................  
  
Kaoru slowly opened her eyes when a strong scent wafted up her nose. She coughed and tried to sit up but the pain in her head held her down. Her eyes took in the sight of large light bulbs and dozen of people staring at her. Coughing once again she bolted up to look around. She was on the floor of the Hotel; Sano sat cross legged in front of her, his hands crossed his open coat. Megumi sat hovering over her slightly with a wet cloth and an open bottle of strong vodka. She held onto Kaoru's back as she handed the girl a water bottle. She took it gratefully and gulped it down, letting the water moisten her dry tongue before glaring at Megumi.  
  
"I've seen you too many times this week." She rasped before staring at the concerned Sano.  
  
"Yeah, we should stop meeting like this." She poked Kaoru's bandaged neck softly. "Lose anymore blood like this; I swear to god you're going to turn into an old woman at age twenty." Kaoru stifled a smile before looking around.  
  
Kaoru looked at the other people that came to see what happened and saw a slightly familiar body standing in the back. _What's he doing here?_ Without much thought she stood and started for him. Her black hair fell from her shoulder to bounce against her back. He pushed himself off the wall and met her half way, the black cloak covered his whole body and face. It flapped opened when he stopped, revealing two identical swords tucked away neatly against his broad waist.  
  
"I take it you're here to take me back to them?" she replied with a little bit of hatred in her voice. He nodded and looked behind her at the approaching Sanosuke.  
  
"Well," he held out a hand for her but she simply stared at the gloved offer.  
  
"Missy who..." Sano began when he reached her, his fist ready to strike if need be.  
  
"Tell them I'm not coming back. And you're going to be a good assassin and keep your mouth shut of where you found me." The cloaked figure laughed and withdrew his hand.  
  
"They'll come looking for you either way."  
  
"It's there fault I'm here instead of with them." Without a second word the cloaked figure bowed to Kaoru and walked out of the Hotel only to disappear in the air with a quick jump.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Sano asked staring at Kaoru as she made her way towards the stairs. She didn't answer she simply smiled to Megumi as her thank you and walked away from the staring crowd.  
  
"If you want to help, I'd appreciate it if you don't ask any questions." Kaoru finally told him when she opened the door to her room and stepped inside. It was practically identical to the one she use to be in except for the window. The window was facing towards the back side of the room instead of by the streets and the seat to it was a lot larger.  
  
"If I didn't ask questions, what's the point of helping you at all." He got her there. Kaoru walked towards the bathroom door and stopped to glare at him, even though she had no grudge against the tall idiot.  
  
"Fine, don't ask questions from me. I'm taking a bath so you best be doing something to occupy yourself." She slammed the door behind her. Sano thought a second about what she said then decided to go back down stairs and ask the foxy doctor.  
  
Kaoru leaned her back against the door, catching her breath before unexpected tears fell from her eyes. _They're looking for me? How? Why?_ She pushed herself off when she heard the door close from Sanosuke's leave and made for the bathtub. The memory of getting attacked the last time popped in her mind and she looked around. There were no windows this time, only a large mirror, a closet area, sink, and bathtub. Kaoru turned the nozzle on and waited a few seconds before sliding out of the dress Aoshi gave her. It fell to the carpeted ground in a muffled heap, along with her bra and underwear. Satisfied that the water was high enough, Kaoru stepped in it and turned the hot nozzle off.  
  
The hot steam rose to her thighs and she easily sunk to the tile, allowing the water to consume her whole body. Her hair floated around her body like snakes and she pulled a clump of it up. God, there's so much of it. She let it drop with a clunk of the water and grabbed hold of the shampoo by her head. Squeezing the odd green liquid into her hand she plopped it on her head and scrubbed, hard. In her mind she's punching out Shen, wishing that he would just die but her hands is working otherwise. When a bunch of the soap dripped into her eyes she swore and dunked her head under. The movement was sudden for her neck. Pain crashed through it, making her whole body go stiff.  
  
Popping back out of the water she gasped in both pain and for air. The remaining soap studs fell from her wet hair, but she ignored the feeling on her arm and she caressed her neck where the thoughts-not-to-be-deep cut was. The memory of how she got the cut flashed through her mind and she grabbed a bunch of water in the cup of her hand and swallowed, wanting the germs of Shen's kiss to disintegrate and never be there anymore. Kaoru coughed madly, giving herself a headache. Exasperated, she fell back, letting her body slid back under the warm water. _Just one day, one day I wish to be normal. No knowing about blood and death, no knowing about the Battousai and ninja. Just one single day where I could have fun without my blood being spilled and a small trip to Megumi Takani's office._  
  
She screamed out in frustration at everything that been happening to her since she moved from Hong-han to Kyoto. A small urgent knock sounded at the bathroom door and she answered them with a small what.  
  
"Missy are you alright?" Sano's voice came through, a little worried but totally the same calm and collected and over exertion about himself.  
  
"I'm fine, just thought I saw a spider." She rolled her eyes and fell back into the water. Her eyes peeked through the folds of her hair that floated over her face. In front of her, hanging extremely close was a figure. Tilting her head she tried to make out from the slur of the water. When the image came through, she screamed.  
  
**To be continued...**  
  
........................

.................................

.............................................

...........................................................

.............................................

.................................

.......................  
  
Hi Ho people O! That was totally lame. Anyway...No Kenshin and the others for a while, at least until I'm satisfied with Sano and Kaoru. That probably just the next chapter and a little bit after that. I don't know... Well, nothing to repeat at the end of this chapter. You just have to wait to see what happened to Kaoru in the bath. (Once again I might add)


	13. Forgotten

Hello there. So far so good, I think. I can't tell you how many times I have written this author notes. Let's see...four times so far. The first time I did it but then I found out that something happened to my last update so I had to erase it and re write last chapter's notes. The second time I was writing it then we had a freaking black out turning my computer off and erasing everything including the first half of the chapter. Then I was so stupid and I turned the Word off without saving my work...god. Anyway, obviously everything's safe. Kaoru and Sanosuke in this chapter and the next, no Kenshin or Aoshi for that matter, sorry people. Well, enjoy.  
  
:: I don't own nothing of Rurouni Kenshin not even the characters. Shen belongs to my best friend Cori ::  
  
Band playing for the chapter...**Avril Lavigne**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Forgotten**

_I'm giving up on everything _

_Because you messed me up, don't know how much you _

_Screwed it up, you never listen that's just to bad _

_Because I'm moving on I won't forget you; _

_you were the one that was wrong _

_I know I need to step up and be strong _

_Don't patronize me...  
_  
.....................

................................

.....................

The water made it extremely hard to see through as it waved around. Kaoru moved aside her hair that floated in front of her eyes to see the figure above her more clearly. It was still a little wavy but a bubbly scream escaped her mouth anyway, making it echo oddly throughout the bathroom. Rising from under the water, she covered her face and part of her body from any attack that might happen, her screaming ear splitting. A loud crash sounded before the figure grabbed hold of her shoulders and started shaking her until she removed her hands and began clawing at them madly. "Kenshin!" she screamed even louder. Her screaming probably could be heard down on the streets just four floors below as she called Kenshin over and over. Finally when she lost her voice, she stared wide eyed at the would-be attacker.  
  
Sanosuke stood there, his hazy brown eyes glaring at her like she was mad. Bandaged hands still holding her bony shoulders. She dropped her hands from his slightly bleeding and wet face and guiltily looked down at her bare stomach. The scar looked oddly under the glossy water and she couldn't help but trace it with one finger until the soapy water broke and her fingers were the ones that fascinated her. When she was done calming down she looked back at Sano, her sapphire blue eyes guilty.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" she asked, oblivious to the fact that he was still holding her shoulders and she was out in the open, her hair hiding nothing.  
  
"I was asking if you wanted food, but you didn't answer then you began screaming so I broke down the door and came in here." He looked away from her face to stare at the door which lay helplessly on the carpeted ground. Kaoru followed his gaze then looked down at her breast.  
  
Her face turned bright red and she screamed again, sliding into the water to cover her body. "GET OUT!" she screeched. Sano stumbled backwards until he was sprawled on the ground by her clothes. He was curious to know what she was screaming about now until he saw her hands go protectively around her breasts and she started calling him names one would not think it was in the dictionary.  
  
"I didn't see anything." He replied before half stumbling out the door. Kaoru huffed her way to calmness then froze. _"What's there to see?" Kenshin's voice broke through her mind. Kaoru was ready to slap him until Megumi came rushing in with Misao._ She erased the slight memory of him and stood up, grabbing the towel that hung around the bar. What the hell am I thinking of him for? He's the one that allowed me to be taken.  
  
Sliding back into her dress, Kaoru entered the room at the same time putting her hair up in a tangled mess. Sanosuke sat on one of the beds, munching down on pizza that apparently he had ordered while she was in the bathroom. Grabbing her own slice she sat on the ground at his feet and stared at the news he was currently watching. He acknowledged that she was there but said nothing, knowing that she just wanted to be silent for a while. Which was true, Kaoru just sat there eating away the slice of pizza while casting out everything around her except the news which was talking about a sudden brawl just about three hours ago. Kaoru watched the fighting in front of four or five black cars, guns and swords were drawn while one guy simply fought with fists and legs. Hold on...  
  
Kaoru swallowed the last bit of the pizza and crawled over to the television to turn it up slightly. Planting her butt on her ankles she watched the fighting as the news lady talked on and on about it. "No one knows what occurred earlier today or why these people were fighting. But we do know that Tokyo is becoming a dangerous place..." Kaoru spun around to glare at the gawping Sano who finally figured out what was on the screen. "We have odd footage of a girl jumping out the back of one of the vehicles were the fighting was taking place and running towards the buildings across the clearing." The image zoomed in hazy but Kaoru could easily make out her self running madly.  
  
"How the hell did I get on television!? When were there cameras around?" she turned her fixed stare on the set to Sano who was staring at the screen dumbfounded.  
  
"I don't know," he replied meekly before getting up and getting another slice of pizza. Kaoru huffed in disgust and turned it off. She stood up, her legs tingly from her weight on them to long and began walking out the door. "Hey! Where you going missy?"  
  
"I need a drink," she replied huffily and walked out the door, Sano right behind her as he slipped the whole pizza in his mouth and slammed the door behind him.  
  
..................................................  
  
The only place that Kaoru could think of that wasn't too expensive was the current Pub that she danced at the other day. She ignored the questioning Sanosuke as he followed her inside. The familiar smoke of cigars filled her sensitive nose and she began coughing but once that subsided she was greeted by thousands of staring men. Once again she was wearing a short outfit that showed her legs, except this was a dress and not shorts. She smirked at some of them and silently pointed to Sanosuke who was walking behind her, his dark gaze glancing everywhere. Some of the men turned back to their drinks and games, but the really drunk ones continued to stare at her.  
  
Sanosuke watched the back of Kaoru's black hair for a while before he glanced around the room at the staring old men. Even the women were watching her for awhile before turning back. Two girls, however, smiled when they saw Kaoru and started walking over in their direction but Kaoru didn't see them, she just walked over to the bar and sat down on the red stool. He sat down next to her and leaned forward to whisper into the bartender's ear. Kaoru watched him for some time before looking behind her at the approaching girls. _Oh, look, they recognize me._ She thought thrillingly. Spinning around in her seat she smiled at the black haired women.  
  
"Long time no see," one of the girls replied, her sulky voice rising slightly to be heard over the talking. "We thought after that little dance, you wouldn't come back here."  
  
"I'm here aren't I?" Kaoru said smartly before laughing with the two girls. "I wasn't really planning on coming back here after what happened, but, I needed a drink and this is the only place I could think of."  
  
"You don't want to dance again?" the other blacked haired girl asked, her sparkly face shining in the odd glow of the red lights above them.  
  
"Are you kidding, hell no! I was drunk; I'm not doing that again." Sano looked at Kaoru for some time before asking what she was talking about. Kaoru turned to him and grinned hotly. "I came here with my last body guard and I...well, got drunk and danced." A slight blush rose on her cheeks and she turned away ordering herself a light beer.  
  
"Well look who it is." A drunken voice slurred into her ear. She turned and cringed at the sight. The two girls had left; their sulky voices could be heard behind her. A vaguely familiar man stood in front of her, his plaid shirt opened at the first three buttons letting his chest hair curl out. His beer breath made her slide back into Sano who was talking with one of the dancing girls, getting the full story about Kaoru's drunken minutes.  
  
"Umm...hi," she replied just as the bartender handed her the bottle of beer she ordered. She moved back around and sipped the drink, the disgusting taste lingering in her mouth for a while before wasting away with her saliva.  
  
"You don't remember me do you?" the man said as he took the empty seat beside her, his large hand slamming the beer bottle on the counter with a loud thud. Kaoru turned back to him and slowly shook her head at the same time trying to remember his unshaven greasy face. "That's typical. You were only talking to me for a little while before that red head came in."  
  
_"She's my charge so back off." The Battousai replied, catching both Misao and the drunken man off guard. Kaoru however stared at him with more interest then she did when he saved her from the assassin_. Kaoru couldn't help but remember that day and as the face of the drunken man that had so willingly tried to take her off Kenshin's hands came into her mind. She smiled and nodded suddenly making the man smile with a teasing smile.  
  
"See, I knew you would remember. It wasn't that long, just what...four days ago." Kaoru shrugged and with one swiped, drained the rest of her beer. Immediately the bar tender refilled the mug and she smiled with a little bit of joy. The man began smiling as she practically drained the other beer. Kaoru's face was intent and she continued to stare at the ring water left by her cup. The guy lost his smile at stared at her, not sure what just happened, finally after much thought he put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll leave, you just..." he shook his head and left, the freshly empty cup in his grasp.  
  
_Battousai, Kenshin, Hitokiri, Himora..._she sighed and drained the few gulps of her drink before ordering a stronger beer for her taste. The bartender smiled at her then handed over a fresh bottle. _What to call you? Battousai for body guard, the one that allowed me to be taken from that miserable ass or Kenshin the one that tried to love me but I refused_. She looked over at the happy Sano who was still talking with one of the girls, his own beer in hand. He looked at her for a second to give her a questioning gaze at her sullen look but she forced a smile and looked away. _Why the hell am I thinking of you? How many times have I thought of you today and ended up getting angry because you fucking tossed me out like I was no use. _She slammed her fist down on the counter, drawing the attention of a couple of people, including Sanosuke and the dancing girl.  
  
"Missy," he touched her shoulder making her jump in her seat.  
  
"Are you alright?" the girl asked, both her hands on Kaoru's shoulders and her head in her ear to whisper. "I think you need another dance to cheer you up." That brought Kaoru awake from her thoughts.  
  
"I'm fine, really." She looked around. A girl around her age was sitting alone on the opposite side, a large bottle of ale in her hand. "Why don't you get that girl to dance, I'll be a lot happier." The dancing girl looked over at the tear stained girl and nodded. The next thing you know, the girl was on stage with the two dancing and acting just like Kaoru did when she was practically forced up there.  
  
Sano leaned closer to her, his face still on the worry side. "Are you sure you're alright?" she turned her head and stared into his eyes. Their noses touched and she could smell the slight alcohol on his breath. Her heart leaped as a small blush rose from her cheeks. She gulped silently and forced herself not to kiss him right then and there. He's cute; I'll give him that, just not my type.  
  
"I'm fine...don't...don't worry about it." she stammered and pulled away quickly. Sanosuke continued to watch her flushed face before turning back to the scene that moved in front of him.  
  
The new girl began dancing more vividly as Sano's dancing girl handed over the jug of light vodka. Her black jeans rose slightly with each twist and turn she made down to the ground, her thin frame showing off hip bones. Kaoru watched for about fifteen minutes before sliding from the chair and walking towards the back of the room to sit in a chair away from the commotion. Immediately when she stepped into the small clearing men pulled in, taking over her seat. Sanosuke didn't even notice that she was gone; his gaze was transfixed on the familiar dancing girl's legs that began dancing in front of him. Kaoru smirked to herself before letting her gaze linger to the ceramic windows in every corner.  
  
The windows, she noticed, were tinted in some kind of way. People could see out but not in. she looked around the room and saw at least four guys standing two at the exits. The dancing and drinking at the same time was illegal, of course, but she couldn't understand why the men were standing at the doors like they were going to kill someone. A waitress walked over to her and handed her another beer, taking the one that she so deliberately drained at the thought of the guards. Thanking her, she began drinking it down. Allowing the odd sensation go to her head which soon began to fuze out and her vision began slightly to ache. Great, eight beers and already I'm getting drunk. She sighed and dropped her head forward, letting the freaky gothic music to reach her ears and the tapping of the dancers bare feet on the alcohol covered counter.  
  
"That should be you up there," a voice snaked its way into her hearing. Kaoru shot up in her seat and looked behind her.  
  
........................

.................................

.............................................

...........................................................

.............................................

.................................

.......................  
  
I like doing that to you guys....he he he, well, nothing to say here. Well has taken over. Or I should say that I've taken over since it's me writing this. You'll find out why in Immortal-Blood's profile page so yeah...later.


	14. Time and Again

Hi ya, people. Just a small reminder that this is Cori and not Hanalei the original author. Anyway...here's the TBC of last chapters. And no, for those of you that might have thought it, it's not Shen. Stupid character that he is. Anyway...I'll let you read. Ta ta for now.

:: I don't own nothing of Rurouni Kenshin not even the characters. Shen belongs to my best friend Cori and Haku belongs to Sora ::

Band playing for the chapter...**Papa Roach**

­­

Chapter Fourteen: Time and again

_Yes it did and I'll do it again_

_It doesn't matter if I am your best friend _

_I don't think so, you're not that smart _

_Over and over it breaks my heart_

_The cycle continues time for your crime _

_The pain comes back in an ugly design_

..............................................

"That should be you up there," a voice snaked its way into her hearing. Kaoru shot up in her seat and looked behind her. Her cobalt blue eyes met squarely with an eerie green, almost as eerie as a ghost because it was so light. His tanned face was handsome but for her taste she hated him. "That dance you did the last time, it was perfect." He brought his face up to hers and she drew back, her side digging into the edge of the table.

"What do you want Haku?" she asked in a harsh tone. Haku smiled, making his features even hotter. He brushed a finger across her clear of bruises cheek down to the small scar at her throat before straightening up to his full six feet of height.

"I see you're still with him." Kaoru eased a little when he pulled away from her.

"Hell no," she replied. Wrapping her fingers around the bottle of beer that a waitress had laid in front of her, she felt the cool droplets of water drip onto her fingers. "I asked you what you wanted." She had no intention on talking to him.

"Is that how you're going to treat an old body guard?" he asked instead as he watched her with interest as she gulped down the alcohol. Kaoru kept one eye on him as she took her drink. Sure he was her old body guard, but she hated him from the beginning since she found out he was the one that told Shen she kissed another man, thus bringing him to a more of a bastard and abusive. He laughed when he saw the content look on her face.

"Yes," she breathed receiving the laugh to cease and his haunted eyes to narrow. The only thing now that could be heard was the cheering of the men as the dancing continued.

With one unseen movement, Haku grabbed Kaoru by the neck tightly and brought her up, her feet barely touching the floor. "You may have escaped once, but you won't this time." He breathed against her skin as he brought her to him, wrapping his free arm around her waist. Looking down at him, she tried to gather as much strength as she could in order to punch him but he pinned her whole body against his chest that she couldn't move upwards. She cringed when he breathed into her face, the smell of pure alcohol on his breath.

"Let go of me," she choked out trying to breathe from the pressure he held around her neck. Haku simply laughed at her courage but didn't allow her to have anymore of that. His green eyes stared at Kaoru before pressing his lips hungrily on hers. His free hand left her waist and traveled to both her wrists before pinning them to her back so she couldn't do anything. Kaoru tried desperately to wrench away from him but his hold on her neck was too much and he was grinding her against his body that she was helpless in anyway. He pulled away from her, a giant grin on his face.

"Now that wasn't bad was it? OW!" he cried out when Kaoru brought her knee into his groin. Her proximity was just perfect that he threw her across the room to crash into a table as he bent over and began rubbing his precious groin. Her back arched from the pain of the table digging into her back, her choked hasp escaping her lips. As much as she hurting someone for hurting her, she hated the ending to it; always getting thrown across the room or slapped. Getting up, she tried to make her way to the crowd that still gathered around the dancing girls but Haku had managed to get to her first.

"You'll pay for that," he grabbed hold of her ponytail and yanked sending a whole new pain rushing through her head. (a/n: Why do guys go for the hair anyway?) Picking her by the back of her neck, he crushed her back to his chest. "Even if I was fired from that no good Shen, I still get a reward for returning you." He spun her around and began walking towards the exit of the pub thinking it would be that easy for him to leave. Casting her eyes around until they reached Sanosuke, she tried to get his attention. _God I need to learn his name. _He was too busy drooling over the new girl's body as she dipped and played around.

Taking in a breath, she screamed. Her voice cracked from being dry for so long and her head throbbed with a head ached she had no idea where from, but she screamed. Haku's grip on the girl loosened as the scream was directly in his ear. He brought his hand up and slapped her, hard. She stopped screaming abruptly at the new pain in her face as her head rocketed to the side by the impact. Touching where he had slapped her she felt wetness and brought it for her to see. Blood lingered on her middle finger soon a small pain stung the corner of her bottom lip. "You deserved it for screaming like that," he bellowed before walking again, this time covering her mouth so she couldn't scream again.

"Hey!" a deep voice replied from behind him. Haku stopped and rolled his eyes at the new interference of him getting out of the pub. Turning he was met with a very serious and very angry tall Sanosuke. "Let her go," he ordered. Haku looked at the spiky head pursuer before looking at the few people that turned to watch what was happening, that was including one of the security guards of the dancing pub.

"Yeah, who's going to stop me?" Haku asked bravely. Sano smirked as he began cracking his knuckles then with one blurred hand socked the guy across the jaw. Haku went back a couple of steps, his grasp still on Kaoru. Pinning his haunting eyes on the ground, his mouth slowly drew in a deep grin before throwing Kaoru to the side with a hard thrust. She smacked on top of a table, cracking it in two.

Sano smiled at his new opponent. "Come on," he stood in a fighting stance and watched as Haku did the same before they both charged at each other. Sanosuke swung his fist again but Haku caught it and swung with his own hand, landing hard smack on the jaw. Stumbling backwards, Sano wiped at the blood that welled on his lip then punched out intercepting it with a kick and another punch to the side of the head just for the hell of it.

Haku kicked away the first punch and brought his other knee to block the kick but missed with Sano's elbow came straight for his head. Blood began dripping from his nose where he took the hit and he smiled, wiping as much of it away. Licking some of it off the back of his hand and kicked out but Sanosuke was too fast, he hit him again with his elbow grabbed hold of his head to bring him down for a knee in the face. Haku stumbled backwards, his face hurting badly from all the blows. Wiping the blood away he reached into his jacket and pulled out his gun pointing it straight at the swinging Sanosuke. He stopped mid swing and stared point blank at the barrel of the gun.

One of the dancers helped Kaoru up, the few pieces of the wood collapsing even more to the ground as she was lifted up and supported on each side. Kaoru looked at the fight then practically screamed in furry when Haku pulled out the gun. She shook herself from the girl's hold and began walking over to him, the furry rising in her even more. Sano took notice of her as she crept around behind Haku who only noticed her when her shadow overlapped in front of him, a tray raised to be slammed against his head. He spun around and pointed the gun inches from her forehead. She dropped the tray and stepped back, paralyzed and frightened. Haku began to laugh but his gaze went crooked and he collapsed to the floor. Kaoru's knees buckled beneath her and she fell.

"Are you alright?" Sanosuke asked, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to her feet. Kaoru wiped the dab of blood that began welling on her bottom lip again before looking at the unconscious Haku at her feet. Her head pounded with a headache and the alcohol she hardly had was bubbling in her stomach ready to come out.

"I want ice cream," Kaoru replied, breathing in softly as her headache started to disappear. Sano, totally caught off guard by her odd statement stared at her retreating back.

"What do you mean ice cream? I just asked if you were alright. Hey, Missy!" he apologized to the dazed people watching and ran after her. The pub's door slammed shut behind him as he looked around the street for the raven black haired girl. She was walking; none stop across the street to where the ice cream store was just a little ways down. Sighing he ran after her, calling her name nick name continuously.

"What's so hard to understand?" she asked, not bothering to turn around until she was at the entrance of the store. When she turned she stared at the still running Sanosuke. "I'm getting ice cream, whether you want one or..." she stopped short.

Walking just shortly behind the tired out Sano, were them. Their head bobbed with the flow of walking pedestrians like they were part of them. They were, sort of, but she knew what they were after, who they were after. Meeting the small distance to her body guard she stuffed a twenty into his hands, catching him by surprise.

"Why don't you get a gallon of cookie dough and bring it back to the room." Before he could answer, she went off in the opposite direction, ducking low slightly as she turned behind a building and ran around until she came out behind Sano and the two she was running from in the first place.

"Hey!" sano called at the last minute. When she disappeared he sighed. "What am I doing? First she's attacked, then she's wanting ice cream, and now she's running off to the room while _I _get the ice cream." He stared down at the money before stepping forward and entering the cold store.

The lady at the counter handed over the two gallons of ice cream that he got and he handed over the money. Still mumbling to himself about what Kaoru had done, he turned without seeing the girl and crashed. He grabbed hold of her thin wrist before she collapsed onto the ground. Opening her blue eyes she gazed around the room until they laid on him.

"Sorry about that," Sano ventured as he released her. She shrugged it off and looked at the bag of ice cream.

"That's a lot of ice cream for one guy." Sano looked down, a small blush rushing up his face.

"It's not all for me. I got it for missy mostly." _I really got to learn her name, _he sighed again and tried to walk but the girl stopped him.

"Hey, since you seem to be a regular around here, I was wondering if you knew Kaoru Kamiya." Sano stopped and turned to face the short girl, her hands were crossed over her dark blue shirt, her single braid draped on her shoulder and folding on top of her arms. He looked at the red headed companion that stood still beside her, his bangs hiding half his face.

"Nope, can't say that I know her. Why?" the girl shook her head.

"It's nothing, well hope you get to that missy before the ice cream melts..." she paused as she stared at the horror look on his face. "What?" Sano snapped back to reality and looked at her and her companion. With a slight bow he apologized for dashing off like he was going to do and left just seconds before three guys walked in noticing the two people and not the running Sanosuke. (a/n: just letting you know that the three guys were Shen's men from the car incident.)

...................................................

Kaoru came to a steady walk, her lungs grasping for air. Running up hill was not an easy matter, especially since she was crouched over half the time. Seeing Misao scared her then seeing the expressionless Hitokiri, made her uneasy and knew that Shikijau didn't keep his promise about where she was at. She wasn't ready to return to them, especially learning that they were looking for her after she'd been taken. Her mind boggled with all sorts of thoughts as she stepped into the hotel and made her way up the stairs towards her room. Her gut told her to go back and tell them she was fine, she was safe and she wanted to go back but her thoughts were going back to what happened, at the pub a few minutes ago, at Aoshi's mansion, even while she was in the back of the car tied up and gagged.

Her stomach ached painfully and she gripped it, only stopping as her vision went slightly dizzy. She didn't see the person leaving her room, nor did she see the guy walking in her direction a gun out. She began walking again, her mind wanting food. Bringing out her key card she slowly slid it in. with her other hand she grabbed hold of the handle, her eyes staring at the second shadow behind her. Opening to show she was faking not seeing them now, she whirled around a fist in the air. It was caught and brought behind her back as her body was spun. Her chest was brought up against her surprisingly closed door, the gun point at her temple. A heavy body pressed against her, tightening their hold on her wrist.

"Don't worry, we're not going to harm you." a rough voice replied. Kaoru couldn't help but laugh as her eyes took in the tall guy standing on the side, his own gun pointing at her face in case she made a move to strike again.

"What do you call what you're doing now?" she asked innocently, barely hearing a maids gasp as she exited a room nearby.

The guy's couldn't help but chuckle at her words. "I'll release you if you don't attack." The guy holding her replied. She thought a moment before nodding. He slowly released her, the gun still aimed at her head. She turned around, her dress fabric ruffling along the door. She leaned against it and stared suspiciously at her pursuer. His gray eyes were shadowed over by a mess of blond hair and a single scar sliced the side of his face.

"What do you want?" she asked in a matter of fact tone. The guy lowered the gun to his side but his partner kept it aimed.

"You are Miss Kaoru Kamiya, the daughter of Hijou Kamiya right?" Kaoru's sapphire eyes grew wide at the mention of her father but she soon closed them and smirked. "I take that as a yes,"

"Listen, if you're here to arrest me then do so. My father was an idiot for getting into the stuff he did but..."

"We're not going to arrest you Miss Kamiya." She opened her eyes completely shocked. Taking a good look at her blond friend she had to laugh again. "I see you remember me now,"

"Yeah, but I swear, if it weren't for that scar I would have thought you to be someone else." She stopped laughing as the elevator dinged and her new protector came walking out of it, carrying the bag of ice cream she asked him to get. He took one look at the two guys, the gun before staring at Kaoru.

........................

.................................

.............................................

...........................................................

.............................................

.................................

.......................

OvO sorry about ending it in such a weird predicament. I'm not much for after chapter notes, but a note about Hanalei, who is still in the hospital. That mean she didn't die. I'll tell you if she's alright for real in the next author notes next chapter. Loves much. Oh and just a little note to the guys, if you ever fight with a girl, don't pull their fucking hair. It's so not nice! And it hurts!


	15. Leave me Be

I'm so glad you people are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. I'm loving it as well; it's actually a lot more interesting. Anyway...I know like half of you want to kill me for leaving the chapter like that but you can't kill me until Hanalei comes back. Well, later chickies...

:: I don't own nothing of Rurouni Kenshin not even the characters. Shen belongs to my best friend Cori::

Band playing for the chapter...**Finch (Post Script)**

­­

**Chapter Fifteen**: **Leave me be**

_I wish it didn't hurt her like this,_

_To say these things to you._

_I'll sacrifice one moment, for one truth_

_If we get through tomorrow, then we'll be fine_

_We'll wait for forever, and see how close we get_

.................................................

"Yeah, but I swear, if it weren't for that scar I would have thought you to be someone else." She stopped laughing as the elevator dinged and her new protector came walking out of it, carrying the bag of ice cream she asked him to get. He took one look at the two guys, the gun before staring at Kaoru.

"Hold it," the guy still holding out the gun quickly pointed it at Sanosuke. He smirked still staring at Kaoru but keeping a close watch on the .38 pistol.

"Put the gun down," Kaoru's strict voice cut through the awkward silence making both officers look at her. "He's my new protector, no harm."

"I knew who he is. I've been after him for a long time." Sanosuke laughed, seeing the look on the officer's face. When the gun was aimed back to the floor, he made his way over to them handing Kaoru the bag of cold ice cream.

"Nice to see you too Sakimoto," Sanosuke replied, turning to face the blond haired officer. "Just for the record, I did nothing wrong today. Just beat up a guy but that was all and he started it first." Kaoru blankly stared at him, not knowing what to make of his change of voice or the fact that he just gave himself away.

"Don't worry, we haven't gotten report about your fight yet." He turned back to Kaoru, his gray eyes now serious. "I'll make this quick, we were wondering if you've seen that fiancé of yours recently? We have a case of a murder relating to..."

"He's not my bloody fiancé! I gave up that title along with everything else." Her anger was fuming making the three men take a step back. Her eyes were narrowed as she waited for him to make a comment on the fact that she exploded like that, but thankfully, he didn't.

"Well, then, I take it you haven't seen Shen recently?" Kaoru's temper slowly went back down but it was still dangerous if they continued the conversation or accusations. He stepped away from her, in a court of ready to leave.

"I saw him, but I don't know where he is." Taking that as a leave, the two men bowed to her formally.

"Well, behave yourselves. Don't do anything I might regret doing to you." he mostly directed that to Sanosuke but Kaoru took that as an understatement and turned back to the door again. The two officers left, muttering under their breaths.

Opening the door Kaoru stepped inside, ignoring the off glance she got from Sano. With one fast movement she grabbed plopped on her bed, took out the ice and plastic spoon that was lingering at the bottom of the bag and began eating. Each spoonful of the cookie dough cream was sending shivers down her spin but she ignored it. The anger that had boiled in her was slowly disappearing and the headache from Haku's encounter was disappearing finally. _What the hell was he thinking? Asking me about Shen like that. He knows as well as I do that I despise that name. He's the one that told me to run..._her brow was oddly furrowed and it didn't disappear until her spoon scrapped the bottom of the carton. Looking down she saddened at the empty gallon. Looking up, she was greeted with an opened mouth Sano whom was only half way through his ice cream.

"What?" she asked his knowing look.

"Are you alright? You kind of devoured that ice cream faster then you ran from me at the ice cream parlor." A blush rose on her cheeks.

"Yeah, well..." a sickening feeling gathered in her stomach and she shot towards the bathroom. The door surprisingly was repaired with a note saying you're welcomed from the hotel manager. Sliding towards the toilet on her knees she went over and tossed out everything she just ate, including the beer from the bar.

"Are you alright?" Sano came in holding a small Styrofoam cup of water. Handing it to her he watched as she gulped it and spit it out into the toilet.

"I'm fine," she handed the cup back over and stood. Her knees were slightly wobbly from all the vomiting but she stood stable. "Thanks," then the turning began and she went back down hurling all over again. Sano looked away, feeling the urge in his own stomach at the sound of her gagging.

_Lifting her head she was met with a clean towel. Taking it she wiped saliva off her face and looked up. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Kaoru still trying to pinpoint what was different about him, while the Battousai just simply stared at her with slightly wide amber eyes. _Kaoru lifted her head up and waited a few minutes before standing up and filling the cup up with water. _Why the hell do I keep thinking about him? _Sanosuke had a weird look on his face for awhile as he watched her rinse her mouth with the sinks water for awhile. She looked at him, her sapphire eyes easing as another headache gathered.

"Now what?" she asked in a small voice, afraid she would get sick again.

"I was....nothing." he stepped aside so she could exit. Just when she took the first step he spoke what he'd thinking the whole time she was gagging her throat out. "Do you know Kaoru Kamiya? I think that was her name." Kaoru stopped dead in her step, her eyes growing wider then she thought ever but she quickly caught herself and shook her head.

"Never heard of the name, why?" _Oh god, please say he didn't...please..._

"I ran into this girl and she asked me." _Damn it! _

"Oh," she walked out, leaving Sano in his little thoughts.

...........................................................

..._Her body was weighted down. Looking at her body, she tried to figure out why she felt heavy, why her limbs felt like they would fall off her shoulders when her stomach felt like it was ready to turn inward. Her thin, frail body was completely bare. Nothing was on her, her scars too. They seem to have disappeared into a thin white line of nothingness against her pale skin. She tried to shiver like a breeze was around but found that she was sweating from the heat that wasn't there. Looking up she searched her black surrounding. No one was around, nothing was around. She wasn't sure she was around. The area was completely black, but amazingly she saw how far the black went until it reached a small light at the end. Gathering as much strength as she could, she began to walk. Her bare feet touched wetness but she ignored it. _

_Something was calling her. A sweet caress of a whisper. Her name rolling through her mind as the person still unknown to her called her to the light that just kept going further for her to walk towards. Finally after much strain to keep her arms at her side, she stopped. Ripples surrounded her and she looked down. She was standing on water. Her toes wiggling freely as the black water seeped through each and every toe before going behind her to fill out the rest of the abyss. Tilting her head, her reflection began to show. Smiling at something other then the darkness, she knelt and examined her features. A bruise masked her left cheek along with a small cut underneath her eye that swelled with healing balm. Her hair was a mess but it still stayed down against her back, not moving as she wove her hand through the chilling water but found it to be thick. As the ripples disintegrated from her sudden movement of her hand, she pulled it out and stared at it._

_A shrill shriek escaped her lips, but the shriek only rang through her mind. On her finger tips was blood, fresh crimson red blood. Looking around like it was a sick joke; she found the scene changing before her eyes. The blackness blurred passed her to be replaced by a room. A cell to be exact. Brass locks hung against the wall, the chains draped for some kind of scenery. She walked over to it and ran a dried finger along it. Fresh blood swept across her index and she pulled away. Afraid. A laugh crawled to her hearing and she turned, her hair still staying against her back like it was pinned there with an invisible tie. His dark eyes were haunting to look at but she couldn't pull away. He laughed again making her cringe at the boom shilling feeling. He made a jerk of his hand and a body was flung towards her. Instinct told her to catch the body, which she did._

_The feel of blood made her sick as it smeared against her raw flesh. The body was surprisingly light but she was still smashed against the wall as the impact of the body landed against her. She slid to the floor, her now bloody arms wrapping around the scarred up body. Lifting the red head, she gasped and tried desperately to hold in tears. There, in her arms, dried blood caking his face from different wounds as fresh blood slipped from fresh wounds on his barely clothed body. His eyes were open, but lifeless. A choked sob escaped her lips and she pressed an ear to his heart but heard no pulse, no cough of aliveness. She racked her brain for his name but for some reason it was dead, nothing came to mind but she knew him, had a weird memories with him in it, but still nothing came to mind. Listing up her now blurry eyes she sent daggers at her worst nightmare...Shen. He just laughed at her as he watched with amusement her attempt to wake up the dead body but to no avail. Finally after many attempts she collapsed against him, her body trembling with sobs for he truly was dead... _

"Kenshin," Kaoru whispered through clenched teeth as she tried to keep tears from welling up in her eyes. Her body tossed as the blood continued to smear against her.

Sano bolted up in bed as a muffled scream shot through his ears. Looking around, ready to attack whoever was in there he found the room empty. Confused, he looked to his side and saw a very covered up Kaoru, the pillows strewn on the floor and on top of her head as the sheets tangled between her legs that began twitching and kicking. He watched her for a few seconds, trying to confirm that sounds of muffled sobs and mumbles. When they came, he got up and walked the small distance to hers. Placing a hand on the small of her back she felt her tense and the crying subside to just whimpers. _What's wrong with you missy? _He removed the pillow and smoothed out her tangled hair so he could see the tear stained and sweaty face that was scrunched up in a pout and fear. Her body lip was tucked slightly into her mouth in attempt for her not to cry, but the twitching indicated she was about to start.

Softly he pressed his hand against her back and lightly made circles to calm her down. She whimpered before she fell into an easier sleep. After awhile of rubbing her back Sanosuke stood and went back to his own bed, the cold breeze coming from the open window chilling him. He lay against the bed post, not sure if he could sleep now. _Kenshin, that's who she was mumbling about. _He began to recall when she screamed his name out earlier that day with the bathroom incident. Sano laid his head back and closed his eyes, his bare chest getting the full freeze of the night air.

What seemed like only a few minutes of sleep, he opened his eyes to see that it was bright in the room a couple of hours later. Yawning and stretching he felt a few pulls of his muscles from the odd position he had been in. looking over to the side he watched as Kaoru slept peacefully a pillow tightly in her grasp as the sheets tangled around her legs and arms. Yawning again he slid off the bed and walked towards the bathroom to splash water on his face. When he was done he walked back into the room only to feel his stomach churn with hunger. The pizza box from yesterday was empty and the ice cream was melted. It all happened so fast for him, he grabbed his shirt slipped it on, glanced at the sleeping Kaoru before walking out the door with his key in order to get in again.

The air outside was muggy with the counting of rain soon. Sanosuke walked down the slope towards the city where all the good restaurants were located at. His stomach was hungry and knowing the girl he had to share with she would be hungry also. Just thinking about her made him furrow his brow in deep thought. He may be stupid when it came to challenging the wrong person to fight, but when someone got freaked out about one name; he knew when something was up. All he did was put when he first met her and the time at the bar with Haku together and everything was clear, well sort of. _Missy must be her? Who else would she be? A lot of people seem to be looking for her or for this Kamiya girl and people..._ "Oof," something crucially light but hard knocked into him making him loose all his train of thoughts.

Digging in his feet to keep himself from toppling over he reached forward and brought the young girl that had been falling backwards from the impact. "God, what's with the running into people thing." her voice was high pitched and annoyed and familiar which brought Sanosuke more to his senses.

"Hey it's munchkin and her red head," she looked up at the nickname. Her face set to blow when she saw him and she flared out the temper with one heavy breath.

"I remember you, you're the ice cream guy." He nodded and scowled.

"Listen can I talk to you...uh..." he looked over at the expressionless red head. "Alone," as much as he would have asked her with her companion there he really didn't want to say something wrong and trigger the guy's anger. The looks of him, he knew he was a fighter.

She looked over at her friend as well before nodding and walking around the corner she just came from. "Did you find my friend of something?" she asked a little too hopeful. Sano knew that know he had to ask. From the tone of the younger girl's voice she was missing Kaoru.

"I might have, just...what does she look like?" _Long black hair, sapphire eyes, thin, young, bruised..._

"Kaoru..." she thought a moment, her blue eyes looking around before telling him the same exact thing he just thought of. "Did you find her?"

"I asked Missy if she knew this Kaoru Kamiya and she said no, but I think she knows her. How 'bout I find out a little more and bring missy over?"

"Ok, bring her to Aoshi Shinomori's place. He's by the forbidden market a little bit before that but it's so hard not to miss." Sanosuke smiled weakly knowing exactly what he was going to do.

.............................................................

..._The feel of blood made her sick as it smeared against her raw flesh. The body was surprisingly light but she was still smashed against the wall as the impact of the body landed against her. She slid to the floor, her now bloody arms wrapping around the scarred up body. Lifting the red head, she gasped and tried desperately to hold in tears. There, in her arms, dried blood caking his face from different wounds as fresh blood slipped from fresh wounds on his barely clothed body. His eyes were open, but lifeless. A choked sob escaped her lips and she pressed an ear to his heart but heard no pulse, no cough of aliveness. She racked her brain for his name but for some reason it was dead, nothing came to mind but she knew him, had a weird memories with him in it, but still nothing came to mind. Listing up her now blurry eyes she sent daggers at her worst nightmare...Shen. He just laughed at her as he watched with amusement her attempt to wake up the dead body but to no avail. Finally after many attempts she collapsed against him, her body trembling with sobs for he truly was dead... _

Kaoru shot up in the bed, the pillow that was entwined with her arms falling to her lap. A small tap at the door followed by room services voice came to her ears but she ignored it. What she just witnessed in her dream frightened and saddened her more then she thought. Kenshin was dead. Untangling herself from the sheets she sat at the edge of the bed and stared wide eyed at the floor. In her mind she was seeing the blood she had walked on but it was just the crimson carpet there underneath her feet. Standing up she looked around, seeing no one. Tears were falling down her face unexpectedly and she sank to the ground allowing them to fall in sobs. _Kenshin can't die. He's the Battousai, he's my protector! :Ah but he died because you didn't go back to him. You allowed this new protector to keep you away: _Kaoru shook her head from her own voices suggestion and true statement. A rough tap at the door brought her to her feet.

"Hey Missy, I bought some food with the extra money I had over." Sanosuke pushed the door with his foot so he could slide through. Kaoru was standing in front of the bed wiping at her eyes quickly.

"Ok," she weakly replied. He looked up at her studying her from awhile.

"Why are you crying?" he asked when he saw the dried tears on her cheek. She turned away from him and busied herself with making the bed even though it was already made.

"It's nothing," she lied and he knew it.

"Do you love him?" Sanosuke asked unexpectedly remembering what the girl had said. He spun Kaoru around to see her face. She looked at him, her eyes puffy and red.

"I can't love him!" she wailed as fresh tears spilled from her eyes. She tried to pull away from his grasp but he held her tighter.

"Why can't you love him? No ones stopping you." he searched her eyes but she looked away.

"Shen's stopping me from loving Kenshin. If I love him, then he'll get hurt. I can't allow that." she paused and turned back to face him, her own face stern. "I'll get hurt," her legs went out from under her, bringing Sano down with her as she fell. Sano brought her to his chest and held her, while she continued to cry.

"Kaoru," he said her name for the first time since he found out it was hers. "He loves you; I don't think he'll let that idiot of a fiancé to take that away." She looked up at him.

"How do you know my name?" her crying stopped as she waited for her tall friend to answer.

Sano thought a moment, wondering the best way to tell her then began chuckling slightly. "It's so easy to figure it out once you run into the same people more than once. Besides...you should have seen your face when I asked you if you knew Kaoru Kamiya." Kaoru laughed as well. "Come on, this Aoshi person's place is by the forbidden market place right? I think you should go to him."

"Thank you," she hugged him as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

........................

.................................

.............................................

...........................................................

.............................................

.................................

.......................

OOOoooo, it's the end of the chapter. Now that up there isn't a cliff hanger so now yelling at me. It's just a weird way for me to end it. Well, that's it. No more Kaoru and Sanosuke. Now it's the rest of them and the rest of the plot to take place. Hanalei is out of the hospital and home; she'll take over in a couple of weeks. She has two casts on...god. Her elbow to her hand broke and her ankle. Well, laters.

Just curious...have you ever had your parents take you out for a late night ice cream then spring it on you that your leaving the state for the weekend or somewhere far away from home. Well, my parents just did that to me. I'm leaving for Nevada for the weekend and possibly somewhere else afterwards so I'm giving you a fair warning that the next chapter will take just a couple of days longer to update. Stupid parents.


	16. With You::Lemon

I have some good news and I have some bad news. Good news is Kenshin's back and Kaoru's doing her best not to go ballistic with this love thing. Bad news is after this I'm leaving you all. I know it's sad, but I got to. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter because it is the hardest one I've ever have to do. Longest too I think. Also the lyrics are supposed to represent last chapter...when she had the nightmare and all.

:: I don't own nothing of Rurouni Kenshin not even the characters. Shen belongs to my best friend Cori::

Band playing for the chapter...**Linkin Park**

­­**Chapter Sixteen**: **With You**

_I woke up in a dream today_

_To the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor_

_Forgot all about yesterday_

_Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore_

_A little taste of hypocrisy_

_And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react_

_Even though you're so close to me_

_You're still so distant and I can't bring you back..._

They were greeted by the same servant boy that greeted Kaoru on her first visit. Sanosuke made a slight grunt at the way the boy looked at him before he turned his lingerie gaze on the nervous Kamiya. He just stood there staring at her, not moving out of the way from the giant brass doors. _Oh look, he's not letting us in. Let's go, _she made an attempt to turn but her companion whom was very tall and very _strong _grabbed hold of her shoulders before she even made the turn to leave. Sighing in mock sobs she turned and walked inside the dark room. The boy was standing behind the door waiting for them to enter. As soon as Sano stepped out of the way the doors creaked and closed shutting off all possible light or escape.

Another servant stood on the stairwell holding at chandelier of candles. The shadows giving him an eerie look that made her pulse faster then it already was. She even felt her friend shake in nerves as his grip on her shoulders got tighter with each step he shoved her with. The boy gave them one glance before turning and walking upwards. Taking a deep breath Kaoru preceded forward and stopped. The weight on her shoulders was a lot lighter then she entered and she shivered. She wanted that warmth. Turning she glared at Sanosuke as he stood there practically screaming in his fear. Taking the three steps to him she grabbed hold of his shirt front and tugged. _Come on _she seethed in her head but he wouldn't budge.

"You're the one that wanted to take me here so...get moving!" she said through clenched teeth as she gave one more pull on his shirt. The air around her made her dizzy as her hands slipped from the grasp. One startled squeak escaped her lips as she fell to the ground in front of the still not moving Sanosuke. Her body hit the cold granite of the stairs sending a sharp pain through her back. As if that gave him the trigger to start moving again, Sano went to her side helping her to her feet. She slapped his hands away and stood up rubbing her lower back were she hit the edge of one of the steps.

Straightening her dress so it wasn't riding up against her thighs, she grabbed hold of his shirt and dragged him forwards until they reached the awaiting boy that had stopped for them to catch up. She gave him a reassuring smile but he didn't return it, instead he moved his hands towards the door that led to the spooky dark stair well she didn't remember taking the last time. Taking in a breath she began ascending the passage way, feeling the suddenly bone crushing grip on her shoulder. A light was bouncing up ahead and she couldn't help but laugh mentally at the whimper coming from Sanosuke who had seen the light too. Footsteps soon followed the glow of the light and Kaoru stopped knowing perfectly well from experience that someone was descending the stairs. She waiting counting her nerves that remained until a darker shadow came from around the corner of the swerve.

Another one of the servant boys appeared behind the light beckoning for the two to follow back up. Sano practically fainted at the sight of the short child holding the candle stick of three lighted wicks. _This house has got to be a haunted joke house. No way can all these dark areas hold something that won't spoke us to death. _He took a deep reassuring breath before loosening his semi death on Kaoru's shoulder and followed the rest of the way up; of course noting every little shadow that played demon tricks on him as he passed. Once at the top the servant boy handed over the candle to Kaoru and pointed with a zombie like grace towards the end of the hallway that was only lit by candles separated every ten feet. Kaoru seeing an opened door at the end started walking holding the candle with both hands. Her companion that had grabbed hold of her elbow now was shivering from the coldness of the room or was it fear still?

A creak of one of the doors that lay in front of them answered the question. Sano jumped at the sound and embraced Kaoru from the back hoping that she would protect him when it should be the other way around. She pinched his skin of his arm that wrapped around her waist rising up her dress slowly. He yelped at the pain but removed his arms only slightly. Kaoru leaned against him making sure that he was still with her as she watched the door in front of her open even more. A shadow of a head popped around the corner to stare at her, what looked like a long strand of hair falling almost to the ground. A squeal of delight suddenly echoed through the halls and Kaoru couldn't help but smile at the familiar sound. Seconds later she was crashed against Sano when her friend ran into her arms knocking both of them down.

"Oh. My. God. You actually. Came back!" she said slowly but shrilly. The candle Kaoru had managed to get knocked from her grasp blew out beside her and the complete darkness made both girls and Sano to scream. Well Sano just whimpered and yelled out bloody hell, but it sounded like a scream.

Another set of footsteps could be heard when their screaming came to abrupt halt and the two girls began laughing. Kaoru got to her feet in an awkward matter that required bringing along both Sano and Misao. Once her feet stopped threatening her to collapse on her she pulled her young friend of her waist and held her by the shoulders waiting for the approaching steps to finally get to them. A candle was lit immediately and Kaoru saw who lit it. She wasn't at all happy but the light idea was a good measure.

"Oh," was all that Aoshi had to say when he finally recognized Kaoru's expressionless gaze on him. He suddenly smiled. "Kamiya, I'm pleased you came back."

"I told you Aoshi. The guy from the streets said he knew who she was. And now she's here!" Misao shrilled again embracing Kaoru tightly cutting off all air she didn't know she was holding at the moment.

"This is your spooky mansion?" Sano broke through the happy moment for Misao. This made Kaoru even happier because she got her air back when the younger girl released her. Kaoru turned to him, a shadowed smile on her face.

"It is and I was...Oof!" out of nowhere she was thrown against the wall a strong body pressed against hers. A squeak of surprise came from Misao as she and Aoshi moved out of the way and a deftly curse came from Sanosuke when he ducked away from the light that Aoshi still held.

Kaoru was about to push away the body that kept her pinned to the wall when the sound of something whizzing passed her and embedding into the wall close to her caught her attention. She ducked closer into the hiding and waiting until whoever was saving her to move in show it was safe to come out. When they never did she opened her eyes, surprised that she had them closed in the first place and stared into amber. She caught her breath when she saw the redness of hair and the deep set of narrowed amber eyes come into her line of dark vision. _Kenshin, _she wanted to do something, say something but her throat was tight from tears that threaten to come out.

What felt like hours just standing there watching his expressionless face, he finally released her but pushed her body to the ground as more unknown things whizzed by embedding themselves were she once stood. A small hand gripped hers and she turned seeing the slightly scared Misao indicating for her to follow. Sanosuke was behind her running towards an opened door. Making one glance at the Battousai, Kaoru followed. _What's going on? _Her mind finally began to work but shut up again when something very painful grabbed hold of the back of her neck. Opening her mouth to scream she stopped in short. Her voice was tight and nothing came out. Her hands flew to the hand that had her; its tight fingers were wrapped around her wind pipe making it hard to breath and speak.

"Kaoru lift your legs!" Misao's voice was muffled slightly but it came to her ears all the same. Confused, Kaoru lifted her legs, feeling the strain of her breathing coming to a more difficult thing. A whispered curse came from a male's voice behind her and seconds later she was dropped to the ground painfully. All the air came to her so suddenly she forgot to breathe in causing her to cough madly.

A hand clasped around her waist and she was lifted off the ground. Without realizing it she swung at the person that had touched her receiving a cry of pain and a whole mess of swears. Sanosuke gave her one heartfelt look to make sure that she recognized him before he lifted her into his arms and ran towards the room that Misao was guarding at the moment. Seconds she left the ground a dark figure fell from the ceiling, a sword slicing down nicking her arm that had wrapped around Sano's neck to keep her balance. She stared wide eyed as Aoshi and Kenshin knocked him across the hall to land with what seemed like dozens of dead dark clad figures. _What the hells going on here? _Her question was answered when Sano released Kaoru only to get stabbed by a sword that was brought down by a figure hiding behind Misao.

He swore through clenched teeth as she elbowed the guy sending him sprawling on the floor. Clasping his hand on his side where the sword went through he followed Misao into the room. Kaoru helped him shortly afterwards, her mind not cooperating with her as fighting sounded from behind the now closed door. Everything was happening so fast and with the house being so dark and murky she could hardly see what was going on. Sano pushed Kaoru aside just as a dagger whizzed by her head landed with a loud thud on the hardwood floor on the ground.

"What's the hell is happening?" Kaoru finally asked when she spotted Misao throwing her own Kunai's towards the only window in the whole room.

"Isn't it obvious? We're being attacked...Missy!" Sanosuke cried out just as a heavily blacked clothed guy grabbed Kaoru around the waist, pinning her arms behind her back and muffling her mouth with a gloved hand. He slowly walked towards the way he came but Sano charged at him with a raised fist. Wide eyed as the fist came hurtling towards her own face, Kaoru slammed her foot down on the person dragging her and ducked just as Sano's fist came jabbing him across the jaw, blood flying out of his mouth in answer.

He turned back to Kaoru who was staring at him with wide eyes, her mouth opened and slightly trembling as she tried to say something but nothing came out so she pointed instead and ducked. Confused, he turned to get whacked in the face by a different fist and sent flying a few feet away from Kaoru. She looked at the fallen fighter then at the darkly clad person walking towards her with a very long blade in his hand. Gathering her courage, Kaoru raised a tightly clenched fist and swung. The guy grabbed her fist with his giant hand and clenched down making her gasp as bone cracked under his grip. He stepped a few inches closer to her before using his elbow to knock her aside. She crashed to the ground limply bouncing until she skidded to a stop in front of the rising Sanosuke.

"Missy," he helped her up, her body wobbled as she struggled to keep herself conscious. Her eyes suddenly snapped open when a dagger embedded itself into Sanosuke's arm nicking her own skin painfully. He cursed as he released her to pull out the blade. Misao ran over to them, her small daggers all out and blood oozing from a wound on her shoulder. Supporting Kaoru as she began to wobble on her feet at the sight of all the blood around her, Misao was forced to slap the older woman across the face to get to her stay conscious.

"Got any weapons on you?" Sano suddenly asked through tightly clenched teeth as she continued to press maidenly on the wound to stop the flow of blood. Misao looked up at the tall fighter before turning around to see one last remaining attacker. His sword was drawn out and he was walking slowly over to them, his gaze on Kaoru's paled face. The mask the guy was wearing was torn in half revealing dark green eyes and dark hair slicked back, a cut was welling blood on his jaw which he wiped at before smiling ruthlessly at Kaoru who was sliding into Sanosuke for protection. Her body was suddenly too weak to fight, her mind reeling in all the possible deaths and the nightmare. She closed her eyes not wanting to see what was going to happen. _If he's here on Shen's orders then he'll kill Sano and Misao and take off with him...if he's just to assassinate me then he's going to attack all three of us and make sure that we're completely dead..._

A tight grip on her shoulder made her open her eyes again. She looked up at Sano; his face was grim but mostly expressionless as he stared at the spot where the assassin was standing. She turned back to see him not standing there anymore. He was on the ground in a mess of blood, his sword still in his grip. Standing above the fallen body was a darker figure; the blade which was used to slice him was dripping with blood. She traveled the length of the sharp sword till her sapphire eyes rested on a shadowed off face of the Battousai. _He...he killed him. _Her mind continued to say it over and over until she got the picture. He wasn't lifting his head up as she whispered his name to make sure it was really him but he made a small twitch of his arm that held the blade and she knew it was the man that killed the three guys that started this whole thing in the first place, she knew that he was not Kenshin but the Battousai. :_Go to him...make him Kenshin...that's the reason why you came back in the first place: _her voice whispered and she mentally smiled.

Kaoru freed herself from Sanosuke's and Misao's protective grasp and ran across the dark room to where Kenshin stood, emotionless. His amber eyes left the dead body in front of him just as he heard his name and watched absent mindedly at the girl, the blood at her temple sliding down her beautiful face to her red neck. She jumped the last few steps and pressed her lips roughly to his. Her legs wrapped around his body tightly and her arms entangled themselves into his hair as she deepened the heartwarming kiss. She felt his bloody hands finally embrace her as she slipped her tongue into his opening mouth, her body pressing against his in an overwhelm of joy. Kaoru broke away from the kiss and stared at him, her breathing shallow and fast. She wanted him, her body wanted him but in her mind she remembered every little thing that happened in the past.

His amber/violet eyes stared at her with longing until she tilted her head and began lightly nibbling on his jaw bone with butterfly kisses. With one thrust he tore her off his body and cradled her to his chest in a bridal embrace. A soft giggle escaped her lips and she began kissing his adams apple and moving along his neck and exposed collar bone, enjoying the small ride as he carried her to a room. Just as he kicked open his bedroom door, Kaoru squirmed in his arms until her legs were wrapped around his body again. He stopped walking and stared at the soft features of her face to her smooth and slightly kissed swollen lips. Setting her hands on his strong shoulders, Kaoru tilted her head slightly and began watching his eyes wanting them to change for her but they stayed a rich amber with a slight of swirled violet.

"Kaoru..." he spoke lightly his eyes finally changing fully to violet. She smiled dipping in to kiss the corner of his mouth and moving along till she was entwined his both his lips. Slowly slipping to the ground she pressed her body as close as she could get it, their kiss never breaking. Reaching for his hands she brought them so they were positioned against her breast allowing him every access that he craved in the passionate lip lock. She broke from the kiss, her breathing fast and hollow as he continued giving her butterfly kisses down her neck to her collar bone both his hands on her breasts as she roamed her own hands against his back, feeling every muscle.

"Love me." She whispered into his ear when his kisses grew fiercer. Grabbing his lips before they went down to her neck again she deepened the kiss with hunger for him. Reaching down to unclasp his belt at the same time pulling him towards the bed she managed to stumble and tripped landing on the edge of the bed. A laugh escaped her throat as she kissed him over and over again, feeling the smile that spread on his face.

He lifted his body up away from her receiving a snarl of disapproval but she understood when he began pushing his jeans down. Smiling as he lowered his body against hers again, Kaoru traced her thumb nail along his thigh until it locked underneath his shirt which she began drawing upwards. Waiting until he broke from his kiss she slipped the bloody shirt from his head and tossed it to the dark floor. His bare chest felt smooth against her arms and her lips as she kissed his shoulder, pressing her clothed flesh as much against him without faltering his roaming hands that searched for the first button of her dress. When he found it she laughed between one of her kisses on the edge of his mouth as he tugged. Helping him only slightly she brought the dress to an open assess and allowed him to feel her flat stomach.

His calloused hands felt along her back until they rested on her bras clasp. Kaoru arched her body upwards against his body deepening the kiss with more deadly hunger even more as he fumbled with her bra. Once it was unclasped she quickly slid it off with her dress and tossed it to the ground with his. Kenshin broke from the kiss and stared at her white skin, lightly trailing his thumb up her stomach to the base of her breasts. His mouth suddenly sought out hers as he trailed his fingers back down to the lip of her underwear. She tensed slightly making him stop then with a small smile she pulled her underwear down and pulled him deeper into her wanting his warm kisses. He kissed along her mouth and down her neck until he reached in between her breasts then went back up searching for her mouth once again. She wrapped her legs around his body and shifted upwards so she could kiss his upper lip.

His body was warm against her skin and she couldn't help but moan as she stroked his back with delicate fingers, her lips sucking on his jaw while she felt his wet lips give continuous kissing to her ear lobe. His roaming hands found her rib cage and held as he pushing his pelvis deeply into the cleft between her legs. A purr of delight escaped her lips and she forced him to look at her. "Kenshin...love me...please..." she sighed before capturing his lips in a deep passionate kiss that grew even more fierce as the heat between their bodies became unbearable and he dug his body more into her. He moaned into her mouth letting his tongue linger with hers as he pushed into her sliding both of them to the head of the bed.

She felt the change immediately from warm to the cold spot of the bed. His right hand left her thin bust, sliding upwards. A sense of tingling shot up through her body when his hand brushed a sensitive spot on her breast and made for her slender shoulders and sliding down her arm length to entwine his fingers. All thoughts of anything left her mind when he broke from the kiss to give them air before going back in a rough but hungry kiss. Her free hand trailed up his spine and she laughed as a shiver of delight shot through him and into her. Her fingers began playing with his long hair, the softness slipping through her fingers and entangling on her wrist. As she pushed him more into her, the warmness of his mouth on hers and his soft skin sliding along hers in ecstasy, she felt his other hand leave her hand and travel along her thigh to his boxers.

In all this wonderful bliss she had forgotten he still had one clothing on him. She giggled as he lifted his mouth from hers, his violet eyes burning into her delicate face. For once since she meet him she saw happiness in his pools of eyes, not death and sadness that haunts him day and night. Smiling she kissed the tip of his nose then his cheek and moving down with soft light kisses to his neck and collar bone before going to the other side. "Kaoru," he moaned when she kissed a sensitive spot of his adams apple. He moaned even more when she began sliding against his body, arousing him even more then he already was. His boxers once again forgotten he traveled the length of her body kissing the top of her breasts to the base then moving till he reached her shoulder.

"I want you to make love to me. Teach me how to love again...show me..." she whispered when he brought his lips back to hers. At first he didn't understand what she whispered because it was a tickle of breath but as she slid her hands into the back of his boxers he understood completely.

"Kaoru...I...want to," he groaned before his hands fisted into her hair and he kissed her harder more deeply. His tongue proved her lips, sliding sweetly between them and to the roof of her mouth. Catching it, she sucked on it hearing him swear into her followed by a moan. His hand moved from her long black hair, once again brushing against her breasts till he reached her hands. Raising himself on one elbow, he used his free hand and slid himself quickly out of his undergarment, his eyes never leaving her sapphire ones. A smile crept deeper into her shadowed face as she felt his thick, hot, hard member moved against the sensitive skin of her smooth stomach.

Biting the inside of her lip to keep from moaning louder then she already was as she felt the tip slide moistly back and forth while he situated himself between her legs. The pulse of her heart thudded in her temples as she felt his lips brush ever so lightly on her scars and slowly moving to her breasts. Her breath caught when she felt his mouth at once, warm and wet over her aching nipple. He kissed it, licked it, and sucked on it before going to the opposite one to pay it the same homage while his roaming hand fondled her right one. A faint disappointment gathered in Kaoru's stomach as she felt him leave her breast and slowly work his way back down, his tongue sliding along her rib cage.

"Beautiful..." he whispered as he moved more down, giving her scars a tender kiss a mother would do. "Sweet..." he whispered again as he went further down. Parting the curls at her center, he blew warm air over her hot skin making her body arched slightly upwards at the feel of it. Her hands gripped the sheets of the bed as his tongue tickled her sensitive skin in a teasing matter. She moaned loudly, her body arching further up off the bed to meet his mouth. He held her waist to get to go back down and stay down as he licked and sucked her abyss. Kaoru couldn't take anymore as the sweetness of his tongue tickled her, sending pleasure shooting up her body arousing her more then anything.

With one tight grip she pulled him away from her and brought him up, her eyes telling him what she wanted as he gave her a questioning look. A frightening smile crossed his lips, she never seen him smile before. His gently hands cupped her bottom, tilting her upwards till he was pressed against her firmly. Her legs wrapped themselves automatically around her firm waist and locking at the ankles so they wouldn't unlatch if he tried something. Her sapphire eyes watched his violet as he slid his member against her entrance before entering, pressing gently but firmly up into her. Catching her breath as a sharp pain came through she felt him pushing further until the pain subsided. Grabbing his face, she pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him threateningly but softly to keep from crying out when he broke through.

Kenshin's calloused hands roamed her body, caressing every bit of skin he could as he pressed feathery soft kisses around and onto her lips, making her feel better. She was already feeling better as his strokes became more sure...stronger; more pleasurable. She leaned her head to the side to kiss his jaw and ear lobe, listening as he groaned into her own ear. His thrusts became deeper and steady giving her the feel of his soft skin on every aspect of her body that she attached to him. Her mind spun as she felt the turning point of her body. Kenshin wrapped his fingers into her now sweaty hair as he kissed her, not unlatching his lips from hers allowing his movements to slowly rock them together on the bed. Kaoru felt his hand slide between them, touching where they were joined. His rough pad of his thumb stroking the secret place between her legs making her shiver with delight and pleasure.

With a force she'd never expected she came, crying his name out before muffling it into his mouth. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly as the force of his own came sending her into oblivion of ecstasy.

..................................................

Well, that's your lemon for you. It's not longer on the other site because I couldn't maintain it there anymore so sorry. It's good for you though. Rated NC-17....


	17. Bombastic Love::Lemon

Was Cori good to you or was she her regular self? Which you'd probably wouldn't know of. I'm back if you haven't guessed. I'm still broken but I can manage. I'm glad you all like this story so far, it's really hard to keep up with new ideas just flooding through my mind. And with school coming soon a lot of my friends are showing up to go shopping so I'm hardly at home to write. Well, if Cori hasn't killed my fans yet with her temptation of leaving you out with cliffhangers twenty four seven, I'll start.

:: I don't own nothing of Rurouni Kenshin not even the characters. Shen belongs to my best friend Cori::

Band playing for the chapter...**Britney Spears**

­­

**Chapter Seventeen**: **Bombastic Love**

_I... I'm here to testify_

_That you're the only one I belong to._

_I don't know where to start; it's turning into an art,_

_Not to show the world that it was you._

_You made me realize not to compromise_

_The fact that you and I should be..._

(a/n: I know this is the same nightmare but I've changed it a little and you could always have the same nightmare more then once.)

..._Her body was weighted down. Looking at her body, she tried to figure out why she felt heavy, why her limbs felt like they would fall off her shoulder sockets when her stomach felt like it was ready to turn inward and burst out with one single motion. Her thin, frail body was completely bare. Nothing was on her, her scars too. They seem to have disappeared into a thin white line of nothingness against her pale skin. She tried to shiver like a breeze was around for it was cold where she stood but found that she was sweating from the heat that wasn't there. Looking up she searched her black surroundings. No one was around, nothing was around. She wasn't sure she was around. The area was completely black, but amazingly she saw how far the black went until it reached a small light at the end. Gathering as much strength as she could, she began to walk her limbs slowly becoming lighter until they felt like feathers. Her bare feet began touching wetness but she ignored it. _

_Something was calling her. A sweet caress of a whisper that finally made her shiver with contempt. Her name began rolling through her mind as the person still unknown to her called her to the light that just kept going further for her to walk towards. Finally after much strain to keep her arms at her side, she stopped. Ripples surrounded her, cascading outwards and she looked down. She was standing on water. Her toes wiggling freely as the black water seeped through each and every toe before going behind her to fill out the rest of the abyss that she'd been walking on. Tilting her head and keeping her head low, her reflection began to show. Smiling at something other then the darkness, she knelt and examined her features. A bruise masked her left cheek along with a small cut underneath her eye that swelled with healing balm. Her hair was a mess but it still stayed down against her back, not even moving a single strand as she wove her hand through the water but found it to be thick and warm. As the ripples disintegrated from her sudden movement of her hand, she pulled it out and stared at it._

_A shrill shriek escaped her lips, but the shriek only rang through her mind. On her finger tips and sliding down was blood, fresh crimson red blood. Looking around like it was a sick joke; she found the scene changing before her eyes. The blackness blurred passed her to be replaced by a room. Her naked body being replaced with a thin cover-up skirt and black top with open shoulders and long sleeves. The scene finished flashing as it choose its appropriate state. A cell to be exact. Brass locks hung against the wall, the chains draped for some kind of scenery. She walked over to it and ran a dried finger along it. Fresh blood swept across her index and she pulled away. Afraid. A laugh crawled to her hearing and she turned, her hair still staying against her back like it was pinned there with an invisible tie. His dark eyes were haunting to look at but she couldn't pull away. She was mesmerized. He laughed again making her cringe at the boom shilling feeling. He made a jerk of his hand and a body was flung towards her. Instinct told her to catch the body, which she did._

_The feel of blood made her sick as it smeared against her raw flesh. The body was surprisingly light but she was still smashed against the wall as the impact of the body landed against her. She slid to the floor, her now bloody arms wrapping around the scarred up body. Lifting the red head that belonged to her bundle, she gasped and tried desperately to hold in tears. There, in her arms, dried blood caking his face from different wounds as fresh blood slipped from freshly made wounds on his barely clothed body. His eyes were open, but lifeless. A choked sob escaped her lips and she pressed an ear to his heart but heard no pulse, nor cough of aliveness. She racked her brain for his name but for some reason it was dead to her, nothing came to mind but she knew him, had a weird memories with him in it, but still nothing came to mind. Lifting up her now blurry eyes she sent daggers at her worst nightmare...Shen. He just laughed at her as he watched with amusement her attempt to wake up the dead body but to no avail. Finally after many attempts she collapsed against him, her body trembling with sobs for he truly was dead..._

Kaoru shot up in her bed, the warm sheet that was clinging to her sweaty body falling to her lap. Her normally sparkled filled sapphire eyes were zombie like, no life within them. Her breathing was heavy with fear as small gasps escaped her parted lips. The room was completely dark, the candles all burned out showing that it was still late at night and the boys haven't relit them for the day's doings. Finally calming down, her breathing becoming short intakes of breaths, Kaoru leaned against the headboard of the bed. The warm air of room was nauseating but she pulled the sheet back up to cover her chest. Self consciously she wiped away the tears that began sliding down her face as the memory of her nightmare came back to her like a brick falling on her head.

A shift of the bed made her look downwards, her eyes slowly taking in the dark shape that lie beside her dressed only in the sheet that practically covered his face because of her sitting position. A smile pressed against her lips and she slid downwards then pressed her body as close into a non-arm hug, burrowing her face into his neck. She lay like that for awhile, smelling in the sweet aroma of his body. "I...I will not let you die by his hand," she whispered lowly that only she could hear. Lifting her head she kissed him lightly on the lips then the chin before shifting over and sliding her back against him until her head rested close to his chest to listen to the steady heart beat of his heart. Snuggling up closely she closed her eyes and just hoped she would have a dreamless rest of the night or at least a good dream to come by. Grasping the sheet until it was tucked between her fingers underneath her chin; Kaoru breathed in and...slept.

Kenshin opened his eyes as the weight around him shifted, a small groan escaping into the dim room. He slid upwards until his back rested against the head board then looked down at the warm bundle cuddled against his side. The only thing visible to show that she was there was her long black hair and her forehead, everything else was concealed deeply underneath the sheets. He could see the outline of her body against the white sheet, she had her knees to her chest, and her feet tucked neatly near her bottom with her hands gripping the edge of the sheet like a life line. He smoothed part of her hair that was laid neatly on his leg and stopped when she began to stir and shift. He waited for what seemed like minutes before she settled again, her body closer together.

He leaned his head back, counting away the seconds that passed. Occasionally looking down to watch the rise and fall of Kaoru's shoulder fall from as she slept soundly. His mind wondered...he had been awake when she had awoken from what ever nightmare last night, had felt her trembling legs against his back when she just sat there. When he was about to see what was wrong she had slid back down to cuddle closer. He had just laid there; allowing her to get her trembling taken care had even thought she'd fallen asleep again because she didn't move. What got him off guard of embracing her were the words that she mumbled. He had heard them clearly and felt the small kiss against his lips before she shifted again and fell asleep with her back against his stomach and her head leaning neatly against his chest..._Kaoru,_

"_Kenshin," Kaoru rolled his name off her tongue as she lay there underneath him. "That's a really nice name. You should use it more often. None of this Battousai or Hitokiri or anything like that. Just plan Kenshin." Her voice had a chirpy sense to it which made him chuckle slightly into her neck which he'd been nipping on while she talked. "Kenshin...look at me." Kenshin stopped in mid suckle on her neck and slowly raised his head to meet her shadowed off Sapphire eyes._

"_Your eyes...they are so weird. Did you know they point out your mood?" he scowled at her. He was the legendary assassin; he won't suppose to have moods. She began laughing at him when he scowled, his eyes changing the color she so loved. "See, you've only really got three colors. Amber I've notice is when you're mad or in the...Battousai mind. Both amber and violet when you're slowly but surely getting a lighter heart." She leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips, her tongue slowly prying his open to let him feel the hunger she still graved. When she lifted her head she watched his eyes slowly go back. "And pure violet when your happy." She smiled and dove in for another kiss before he could say anything._

"Kenshin..." her sweet whisper of a voice ran through his mind. "Kenshin..." it was slightly louder this time but still a whisper. He opened his eyes to slits to see a delicate face in front of him. Opening his eyes fully he stared at the smiling face of Kaoru. She was straddling him, her arms crossing her unclothed chest as her eyes stared upon him curiously. "You know...for someone who likes sleeping on window sills, you sure sleep like a rock."

"What?" her words just went right through him, he had no idea what she had just said. She fixed the sheet that was wrapped around her legs before gazing at him again.

"I've been trying to wake you for the past five minutes. I tried everything...well maybe not everything." Her smile became a giant mischievous grin and she couldn't help but laugh self consciously. Suddenly she snapped her fingers in front of his face, her smile much more mischievous then ever. "It's rude to stare you know. My face _is_ up here." Her voice was faltered, as if testing him.

"What's there to stare at?" he put on and she fumed. Attempting to raise her hand and slap him, she yelped in surprise as he knocked her of his lap and pinned both her hands above her head. He captured her opening mouth with his in a sensuous kiss that deepened considerably as he pressed his body against hers. Her eyes grew wide as he slipped both of her hands into one and slid gentle fingers of his free hand down her arm, sending chills.

"I've never seen this side of you before." She replied when he finally broke away from their kiss. He smiled at her before lolling his tongue along her jaw down to her neck in odd butterfly kisses.

"There...never was...this side of me." He said between kisses.

"Oooo, I think I want to keep this side of you forever." She forced out before moaning as he brushed a thumb across her erect nipple and teasing the other one with his tongue. When she let out another moan, Kenshin slid his toying hand towards her pinned fingers transferring hands then slid his now free hand to her breast which was slightly bruised from all the sucking. He moved to the opposite and began fondling it with soft kisses before completely devouring it with his warm mouth.

He sucked on her nipple for a little bit longer before moving down to her stomach were her scars were half covered by the sheet that managed to stay trapped around her. With his free hand he drew down the white sheet so the identical scars were exposed. With such gentleness he traced the first one with his tongue, feeling the ripple of the skin before laying a soft kiss against it then giving small brush kisses against her new one that winked at him in dried blood. Kaoru felt his gentleness and new that he would never do something as horrible as Shen did. She was a fool to think she would get abused if she was so much as returned reluctantly to him and he knew of her and Kenshin's relationship. Brushing all this hateful thoughts away Kaoru managed to giggle as the feel of his fingers finally releasing her pinned arms trailed down towards her collar bone.

He moved back up her body, arousing her as she felt his staff brushing frivolously against the inside of her thighs. Winding her arms around his neck she captured his lips with hers in a desirable kiss, feeling the tip of his tongue play sweetly with hers before he slipped from her mouth. He lifted himself ever so slightly as he looked down into her eyes. He loved the way they were sparkling with a lively sapphire of sparks. A curl of a smile rested his face and he lowered himself to meet her lips and to thrust into her. He moved against her slowly, letting her got the arousal of his hungry before he sped up his thrusts and her kisses too became deeper with small purrs of delight and moans into his mouth. Kaoru wrapped her legs around him, vaguely feeling the sheet that Kenshin had managed to leave on her feet brush off. His member went deeper into her as she tilted upwards wanting the pleasure to come harder against her as she felt his soft chest rubbing increasingly against her own chest.

Kaoru's muscles tightened around Kenshin as he left her mouth to roam freely along her neck and jaw, his fingers tickling her neck and moving in-between them to fondle her wobbling breasts. She tried to scream when she felt herself being thrown over the edge, yet again. Kenshin released himself soon after her and began placing kisses on her neck and shoulders as her final moan escaped her throat. It took them a few minutes to catch their breath. When they finally did Kaoru began playing with his sweaty red locks as he continued to lightly brush sweet kisses on her sweat sticky skin.

Kaoru slid up from underneath him and leaned her back against the head board, racking her hand through her tangled hair before pulling the slightly love sick puppy towards her. Kenshin came willingly, teasing her as he blow warm air on her exposed skin before flipping over and just lying there between her legs, his head rested in-between her breasts. Kaoru stared down at Kenshin as she began smoothing out his hair. Her touch was motherly, same with the kiss as she leaned over and kissed the side of his face where the scars crisscrossed. It was so abrupt Kenshin twisted his head up to stare into her eyes, what he saw there was not the usual lively sparkle but an unanswered glazed over look, but he also saw she didn't want to speak of what was on her mind while she toyed with a stained of his hair.

Turning back, he grabbed the sheet that rested at his feet and pulled it up to his lap at the same time grabbing her hands to lock around his torso. She rested her cheek against his head and they just sat there, taking in as much of each others touch as they could. _I've never felt so happy in my life. The last time I felt like this was when daddy was still alive. Even then, I'm a lot happier. _Her grip around him slightly grew tighter but he paid no notice to it. He was holding onto her forearms, lightly trailing spirals along her skin, outlining the strands of hair that lay on it.

"Thank you," she suddenly replied. Taken aback, Kenshin turned his violet eyes to her. "The whole time I was gone...my heart couldn't stop thinking about you. Everything I did would remind me of you, especially when I thought I was being attacked in the bathtub the other day." He frowned, not sure what she was talking about. The small frown made her laugh as she shook her head, rubbing her cheek against his soft red hair. "Don't worry about it, anyway...the reason why I said thank you was, well, yesterday was my birthday and next to...hmm I really don't know his name yet..." that made her frown and make him chuckle at her cute face. "Well next to _his _gift, yours was the best."

"What did I give you?" he was curious to what she was talking about, but he just loved to listen to her sweet voice so he didn't care. She leaned her head down close to his ear.

"You," her breath tickled his neck. She pulled away, brushing soft kisses along his jaw before searching out his mouth. He lingered a little bit away making her search longer before he captured them with his own lips.

"God, get a freaking room." Misao's chirpy high pitched voice broke them apart. "Wait, don't answer that." she replied when Kaoru was about to point out they were in a room. Misao took the last few steps into the room and threw them the clothing she had in her hands. "Well, Master Aoshi said you could wear these and Sagara said for you two to at least make one appearance before he and I leave for the forbidden market."

"Why are you going there?" Kaoru asked as she consciously slid further behind Kenshin. As much as she didn't mind Misao seeing her topless like this, she wasn't about to move around when the door was wide open.

"Rooster head had some business to take care of and I volunteered to join him and Master Aoshi wanted me to get something for dinner, so we don't have to eat the stuff his cooks make." Kaoru's eyes suddenly grew wide at this.

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, didn't you guys know? You've been in here since yesterday evening and it's like four now." With that she sidled her way out the door smiling sheepishly at the expressionless Kenshin. "Oh, and Himora, Master Aoshi wanted to speak with you." she disappeared behind the now closed door.

Kaoru emerged an hour later due to _distractions_ while getting dressed. Aoshi had given her another dress, same type that buttoned in the front and the length reaching a little more above her knees, only this was a calico blue. She stepped into the room which everyone seemed to be waiting in. Behind her was Kenshin who had hold of her hand, tickling her knuckles with the simplest touch of his thumb. He wore black baggy pants and a black tee shirt. Once the door thudded shut behind them everyone seemed to stop talking and turned to them. Misao, since she was the one that had seen the two together had a major grin on her face making her resemble a weasel. She got up from her seat and padded across the small dim room.

"You know you look a lot better in clothing then a small sheet." A deep blush spread across the older woman's face when she heard that and Kenshin seemed to step to the side and glare down at her with swirls of amber. "You're coming with us to the market; apparently we two women have to cook the meal due to the sudden death of the real cook."

"Death?" Kaoru's face went pale as she thought of all the deaths she seen since she was little. Too many deaths which include her parents. Misao gave an apologetic look to her before waving it off.

"Don't worry, in order for those assassin's yesterday to get in they killed the cook and left him in the broom closet where Rooster head found him." that seemed to make Kaoru's face go even paler. Misao took a step back, the grin on her face slowly dispersing. "Well then, shall we go before I say anything else not worth mentioning?"

"Yes that would be quite wise Misao," Aoshi finally spoke after having small talk with one of the shadow servants. Kaoru looked at the tall ninja as he stood from his seat in a rather large leather chair. He walked over to them, not leaving Kenshin's gaze as he finally stopped behind the short girl. "I would like to have a word with you Himura while the three are out." Kenshin silently nodded before pulling a still gloom Kaoru aside.

"Be careful," he placed a small kiss to her nose. Kaoru stared at him, not believing her ears.

"Is this emotion Mr. Battousai? Are you actually human enough to say that and kiss me at the same time in front of witnesses?" a weird rather muffled remark came from Misao as she watched Kenshin pull Kaoru into a tight embrace before capturing her lips with his in a deep passionate kiss. "I believe that's a yes," she breathed when he pulled her away. Looking back at the three witnesses she blushed before coughing to get their attentions.

"Well, are we going?" Misao giggled at the bluntness in her voice before she began walking out the door. Sanosuke, who'd been standing in the dark the whole time they'd been kissing walked up to her, winked and walked after Misao. Giving Aoshi a cold stare she left after them, lingering her entwined fingers with Kenshin before shutting the door behind her.

...................................

Hmm...this was mostly just a Kenshin/Kaoru get together thing. Yes and it's a lot longer then I wanted it to be but I had to get a lot of plot and people across this. Okay maybe not a lot of plot...just people. If you wanted to know, I update this at the same time as the other one with all the actual lime and lemons. Just follow the link on the profile page and you get to read this chapter's sufficient limish lemon. I'm so proud of myself for creating such a lovable relation 'sniff' so proud.


	18. Pendent

I just got my classes. French, Basic Team, Geometry, Bio, English, and W-History. Evil classes. Except for English since I love that class. Well, now I have to wait until school freaking starts before I get to see what my teachers are like. That's September 9th I think. I'm not sure. Anyway...glad you all liked the last chapter. I'm best at non action chapters but action seems to find away inside sooner or later. Enjoy.

-I'm not relating to Cori, nor am I a twin of her. I don't want to sound rude or anything but she is my best friend, not someone I made up. She and I just happen to write together a lot and she happens to be my beta reader person. I forgot who asked that question, but I hope you don't ask it again.

:: I don't own nothing of Rurouni Kenshin not even the characters. Shen belongs to my best friend Cori::

Band playing for the chapter...**Three Days Grace (Let you Down)**

­­

**Chapter Eighteen**: **Pendent**

_Trust me, there's no need to fear_

_Everyone's here, waiting for you to finally be one of us_

_Come down, you may be full of fear_

_You'll be safe here_

_When you finally trust me, finally believe in me..._

(a/n: A small note...Ignore the rest of the lyrics to the song, it has nothing to do with the chapter.)

He felt a pang of longing now that she was gone. In all the years that he has controlled his emotions, understood them when they did come out, this one was something he had no idea about. It was like his spirit was lifted higher when he was with her, but now that she had left for the evening a small knot in his stomach awoken and he wanted her touch again. Kenshin turned away from the empty space and stared at Aoshi whom was now walking back to the circle of seats towards the wall. Cautiously he followed, his eyes searching the room taking in every little corner that held a servant in hiding. Sitting down in the overly large leather chair, Kenshin put his full attention onto the tall ninja, waiting for him to speak. Aoshi made no movement to show that he knew the restlessness in the samurai's tension. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned back letting his face hid within the lamps glow.

"You are quite aware that Shen knows Kaoru is back here, are you not?" he asked when the air around his grew thin with impatience.

"I'm aware now," his voice was scratchy and dry but clear none the less. "Don't tell me you've chosen different sides again. I'm quite aware of the sudden change in you from when we first stepped foot into your mansion. Or have you forgotten that you threatened Miss Kaoru that you'll bring her back to him?"

"Very good Battousai," Aoshi's voice was sullen as he took in the words. "However much I threatened your...Kaoru...she is safe here under the protection of many fighters, as you are well aware from the beginning." Kenshin couldn't help himself; he smiled slightly knowing full well that the topic was going to their small battle.

"I see you figured it out. I'll have to hand it to you Shinomori; you really do have brains in there." Aoshi made one hearted laugh before clearing his throat and staring pointedly at him.

"Back to the topic at hand, Hanya followed on the assassin's that attacked us last night and well, Shen..." Aoshi stood, took two steps to the side and with one quick thrust sent a dagger flying in the shadows. A muffled oof came from someone then a solid thump to show the collapsed. "Shen has a little birdie to tell him everything, every move that Kamiya takes." As he let Kenshin process that information in, he walked over to where he just killed someone and dragged the body out.

Kenshin stared, disbelievingly at the small figure of the servant that's been in his and Kaoru's room so many times in the past week they'd been living there. Blood was sliding down the front of his face where the dagger had pierced him on his forehead. Aoshi pulled the blade out and snapped his fingers where three servants came and took the body away. "Shall we talk, then?"

........................................................

She had been with Kenshin longer then she thought she had. It was night now, the large moon radiating the only light in the forbidden market high in the crystal clear sky. A few torches lit some of the cargos, but only in the dark of the alley areas. Once again people tried to stop her and sell what ever exotic substance they created and this time Kaoru stopped a couple of the times because she had no need to rush. No one, as of yet, is chasing after her so she has the free time to enjoy herself. And she did, she stopped at one of the carts of charms and potions. Misao was already shopping around for food so she was left with Sanosuke who as she stopped disappeared within the crowd to what ever business he had to take care of.

The middle aged woman that was selling the charms looked up from placing something on the floor and smiled. Her large eyes were white with the hint of gray and Kaoru felt sympathy for the woman. Her long wavy red hair was braided on both sides with two small skulls at the tips of the ends. The black gown she wore was long with spidery designs on her chest and shoulders, showing the pale skin underneath. At least a dozen charm necklaces were wound around her neck like chokers and the Witch pentacle was lying between her breasts, large and glowing. Hoping that the lady didn't realize she was there, Kaoru began looking at the small lockets and trinkets. The woman, however, smiled brightly and started walking around to sit on a stool to watch silently, waiting until Kaoru came closer or decided to buy something.

"Your aura, it is mixed with another's." The woman replied, startling Kaoru. She looked up from fingering a red pendent with dragons draped in spirals.

"How...how can you see my aura?" she walked underneath the canvas and stared at the woman who was smiling brightly and staring off to the side fingering something in her hands.

"I See. Colors of others auras. Everyone has different colors, shades of the same, sometimes one color if it has been possessed." She stood on her feet and walked gingerly towards Kaoru. "Yours is a sparkling blue, like the night sky at this moment. But, you have been mixed with a crimson red that entangles most of you." with a slender finger she made spiral motions in front of Kaoru's abdomen then her breasts. "That is how I know you are here."

"Then you are Witch or Seer?" Kaoru's voice was low and raspy. The woman smiled and nodded her head before cupping Kaoru's cheek with her free hand.

"He loves you, but will not show it for his soul is trapped within." Her heart stopped at the different tone of the woman's voice. It was deep and straight forward. "You are the only one that can save him, but with the price of sending ones death." She removed her hands from Kaoru's trembling body. _What was that? _

"Missy?" Sano's voice traveled over to her and she jumped. He was standing by the entrance of the small canvas, his arms wrapped around a large box. Kaoru looked back at the woman and gasped, she was kneeling on the ground wheezing for breath.

"Are you alright?" Kaoru knelt before her, gripping the woman's bony shoulder. She looked up with her blind eyes, her body shaking slightly as she caught her breath deeply and slowly.

"Don't forget...your soul. Your soul is what keeps him alive and what makes you so dear to this world." The woman's shaking hand searched Kaoru's until it was gripping it tightly. A cold medal object was placed into her palm and the Witch tightened Kaoru's fingers around it. "Farwell," she disappeared in a pink smoke.

Kaoru stood up so fast she crashed into a stand of potions. They fell to the floor in a clatter, black and red smoke rising off the ground in swirls before disappearing into the night air. Sanosuke gripped her shoulder and brought her out into the open. _"Don't forget your soul. Your soul is what keeps him alive and what makes you so dear to this world." "He loves you, but will not show it for his soul is trapped within." _Kaoru's mind whirled with the woman's voice until Sano shook her violently taking her out of her trance.

"What?" she said in a harsh low tone.

"You look like you saw a ghost. What were you doing in the shadows anyway?" Kaoru met his dark gaze before looking to her right where a large empty lot hidden in shadows appeared. Her mouth hung open as she released herself from his hold to walk where she thought the charms cart was.

"You didn't see her? The charms, potions?" she met his gaze again, but what she saw was sympathy in his eyes and she sighed. _I've gone..._cold medal met her finger tips and she brought the charm to her face. A white gem was hanging from a black chain at least one foot long. A single black spider made of weird silver was clinging to the gem like it owned it and she couldn't help but clasp it around her neck. The gem glowed brightly and changed into the sparkling blue the lady said was her aura and with a small surprise, crimson spiraled around it.

"Come on, Misao's calling us." Sanosuke had been watching her toy with the necklace but hadn't seen the change in it, which sort of made her happy; she wanted it to be her small charm.

...............................................

Kaoru watched the chirper girl race down the hall towards where the kitchen was located, the bag of food flying right behind her. She smiled mentally as she followed after her, knowing that she should help with the cooking, at least she'll keep from Misao burning down the house if the two of them were in and not just one of them. The kitchen was just as dimly lit as the rest of the rooms in the spooky mansion, but it was more lit for the use of cooking. Kaoru set down the two bags she had in her hand and began putting the stuff into cabinets while Misao was already rolling out the dough. What they were cooking? She hadn't a clue, but she was just going to look at the directions in hope she'll get it right. When the cabinets were full of the stuff that didn't need and the stuff they did need were spread out on the oak chopping table, Kaoru began searching for lettuce.

She began chopping the green leaves of salad as she kept an eye on Misao who was stirring the sawed out dough in a battery mix. Her dark eyes were reading the ingredients to mix into it. It was some time before the girls were washing their hands of flour and grease. They sat on stools watching the timer and talking about nothing. As Misao occupied herself with licking chocolate from a bowl, Kaoru got up and walked towards the large oven embedded into the stone wall. She opened the lid and quickly shut it staring at the younger girl wide eyed. The heat from the oven slowly burning her fingers as she continued to stand in front of it with her hands behind her back.

"Uh, Misao what exactly did you mix it with?" Misao looked up and shrugged.

"I just did everything that it said on the side of the box I got from some guy. Why?" Kaoru walked over to the box and looked at the directions of mixing and baking. Handing it to Misao she asked what exactly she did. "That why?" and she pointed at the ingredients. Kaoru's face paled and she looked at the red oven. The younger girl stood up and walked over to the oven. Opening it just a crack she gasped and slammed it shut moving quickly back to Kaoru.

"That would be the ingredients you mixed into the dough or what ever you've been working on for the past hour. Not instructions."

"Sorry,"

"Misao, tell me the truth that you've cooked before." Her voice was light but darkly in a whisper of worry.

"The truth is so hard to say." Kaoru glared at her before looking at the oven then back at Misao's small face.

"Duck," she replied unison. The red oven exploded, sending hot substance every where in the room. The girls screamed as the smoke gathered atop them. Kaoru lifted her head up and looked around. Aoshi, Sano, and Kenshin were standing at the door wide eyed and slightly splattered with brown goop that slid from the ceiling.

"Uh...hi," her voice was a squeak and she squealed when some of the goop landed on her arm.

"What happened in here?" Aoshi asked walking over to them. Kaoru stood, pulling the small girl up with her. They looked around the splattered room before staring at the men who were wide eyed with shock still.

"Pizza?" Kaoru asked Misao who nodded and the two rushed from the room. Leaving the guys to look at each other, the mess, and then run after them wanting answers. (I can't cook either. I've made a simple hot dog in a microwave explode)

Kaoru sat on the stairs, a towel in her hand. After running around hiding from the men the two girls managed an hour of not answering questions. But Misao ended up getting caught by Aoshi down the hall and with a simple command she was brought into a room and he asked her the questions. Kaoru sighed as she put the towel beside her and brought her knees to her chest. Her duty was to wait for the pizza they ordered which wasn't there yet because the nearest pizza place was an hour or so away. Placing her chin on her knees she began softly singing a tune. The silence of the mansion made her stop in the middle and with a smile curling her lips she turned around to see Kenshin standing behind her. Getting up she looked at him with calm sapphire eyes and saw, to her amusement his amber eyes take a turn and become violet.

_Shen will not get her back, Aoshi's wrong. Kaoru is perfectly safe here. _Slender arms wrapped around her torso in a light hug, cutting him from all thoughts. Embracing her back and held her, feeling her body warmth and the slight stickiness left from the goop that she hadn't managed to get off yet. Something inaudible left her lips and he lifted her head. She spoke it again, the last part of the verse of the song she'd been singing before that brought him from the shadows in the first place. When she was finished he captured her lips in a lingerie kiss, teasing her lightly. Softly she tugged his long hair demanding to be kissed more deeply which he soon did. It was so sudden and fierce that her knees collapsed from under her making Kenshin wrap tight arms around her waist and bring her up to his level. Her stomach whirled with feelings she felt when she was making love to him and she consciously jumped up, wrapping her legs around his lower body.

A small knock at the door brought her from kissing Kenshin again. She looked off at the distance to where she knew the dark area of the front door was. She waited, wanting to see who would be there, the servant boy that usually opened the door didn't appear and knock came again, more loudly and impatient. Sighing she entangled herself from Kenshin and walked towards it, feeling cold all of a sudden. Kenshin's gaze bore into her back and she knew if something went wrong he would be there in a flash but that was only her gut saying something was wrong and the last time she listened to her guy she ended up getting a black eye. Shivering from a sudden chill up her spine she reached for the large knob of the door but before she could grasp it and pull it open, the door swung on it hinges sending her to the floor limply.

She tried to get up but something kept her down with a sharp pain going through her abdomen. Self consciously she touched her stomach feeling a long, sharp, and cold staff erect on her stomach then brought her fingers to her eyes were she stared wide eyed at a dark thick substance...blood.

........................

.................................

.............................................

...........................................................

.............................................

.................................

.......................

Don't kill me... (Cowers under desk)...I promise never to leave off like that again...scouts honor. And if I was in the scouts it will count, but sadly I'm not but I promise it'll count. I feel kind of bad for torturing Kaoru like this, I mean look at her position in this story and the one in Redemption... I think I got her in bad places. Not to mention the upcoming stories I'm still planning about. God, I should come up with one where she's not in grave peril and all. Well, we have at least five more chapters left for this. Thought you'd like to know.


	19. Hello?

No more Kaoru beating I promise, well at least until the end comes. I'm so evil. I've reread the story from the beginning and I realized Kaoru does get injured or something in like every chapter. Truthfully I never meant for that to happen, but it did and I'm sorry. Yes it was sad, but nothing really as bad as what I've thought of in a story I've been working on lately. Anyway...on with this story.

:: I don't own nothing of Rurouni Kenshin not even the characters. Shen belongs to my best friend Cori::

Band playing for the chapter...**Evanescence/Linkin Park (With You)**

­­

**Chapter Nineteen**: **Hello**

_Playground school bell rings again_

_Rain clouds come to play again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello? I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello?_

She tried to get up but something kept her down with a sharp pain going through her abdomen. Self consciously she touched her stomach feeling a long, sharp, and cold staff erect on her stomach then brought her fingers to her eyes were she stared wide eyed at a dark thick substance...blood. The air around her was coming in more difficulty and she could taste something metallic slipping from the corner of her mouth onto her tongue. Licking it away as much as she could, she started coughing but her breath and the pain kept her from doing so. Instead she gagged and hissed out a cry of agony. Her name was called a couple of times, the voices unrecognizable but she knew they were close by because she could feel their running steps vibrating against the ground.

Kaoru's vision slowly blinked white and black dots, outlines of other people the only thing she could make out. Her body became numb but she could still feel the heavy body that suddenly crashed next to her, practically hovering over her small body. Seconds past before a deadly sharp pain passed through her stomach as the person pulled out the stick jammed into her abdomen, more blood spilling over her. Blurs of red was in her vision as she looked up into someone's shadowed over face. Reaching her hand out, she cupped a soft face, feeling wet streaks of tears before her vision went completely white the only thing she could hear was her name being called by various people and soon that went out as well.

"KAORU!" Kenshin yelled, tears welling up in his fierce amber gaze as he held the bloody body closely to him, shaking her slightly. He could still hear her heart thudding in her chest, but it was very faint and slow. Standing up, her body limp in his arms, he turned to the closest person, which was Aoshi. His green eyes were wide with shock and disbelievance as he stared at the lifeless body, not quite lifeless yet.

"She's barely alive," Aoshi looked up at the anger, fire pits inside the amber eyes of the Battousai and nodded before hurrying off towards some unknown area in the house. Misao, who had been standing behind Aoshi, was staring at Kaoru's body, tears falling down her face.

"What happened to her?" her answer was answered within seconds as her body was jerked backwards and tightly held by someone unknown in the shadows. A sharp point was held to her throat and she held in a gulp. Her hands were tightly strangled in the back and her legs were being held by someone's strong leg wrapped around.

"One step Battousai and the runt dies!" the deep voice of the person replied. Sanosuke made a move and the guy chuckled slightly. "Goes for you as well,"

"Who are you calling a RUNT?" Misao suddenly shrieked and the guy cringed but tightened both his hold and the knife at her vital point. "Let go of me!" The Battousai gripped Kaoru's body tighter as he tried to study the person's features but with no luck since he was well hidden within the shadows only his limbs and sharp knife against Misao visible.

"I have a few messages for you." he continued as he kept an eye on Sanosuke and the Battousai. "One; that spear was meant for you not the girl. Two; so sorry for killing her, I know how much you loved sharing her bed. And Three; If I can't have her, nor will you." with that said he kissed Misao on the side of the face and sent her forward, grazing the side of her neck before completely disappearing within the shadows. Sano went forward in hot pursuit as the grip on Kaoru got tighter and tighter with each passing second.

Misao walked forwards but stopped when she saw the deadly look in Kenshin's eyes. It was the look of blood wanting, of death that was to come. The look of the legendary Battousai that every man in the world feared to cross. Without thinking she stepped back into the shadows leaving him alone with the almost lifeless Kaoru. She didn't go very far when she ran into a hard body. Sweaty hands gripped her shoulders and she freaked. Turning around she looked up into Sanosuke's angry eyes but when he saw the scared look in the younger girls blue gaze he lightened. A loud knock came from the door and rushing footsteps came through only to stop at the sight of the three standing around.

"Where is she?" Megumi asked looking at the tall Sano then at the short Misao. Kenshin whirled around, his gaze not changing. Megumi stepped back, frightened but when she saw Kaoru she went forward. "What the hell are you waiting for!? Get her to a bed so I could help her!"

................................................

_The tiniest of whispers was blowing with the hot wind around Kaoru. A large smile crossed her delicate face and she opened her eyes to stare up at the cloudless sky of gray. Sitting up from the wet grass, her hair fell in locks against her back and blowing slightly sideways with the wind. It was silent in the area she occupied and for once she loved the silence, nothing was wrong with it, no one was coming out of shadows to attack her because no one besides her and nature was around. The hot wind made her slightly queasy and she closed her eyes, getting the sickness taken care of. Opening her eyes she allowed the wind to take over the scent. Her sapphire eyes soon took in her forest surroundings and she felt a pain of fear before getting to her feet. The wet grass tickling her bare feet and she looked down._

_She wore shorts the hung tightly to her slender frame, showing the slight curve of her thighs before the dark tan of her skin shone healthy to the sun above them. Her bare stomach held two white lines of the scars, nothing more which was odd because a part of her knew she was injured. Her breasts were barely covered by a cotton long sleeved shirt. The sleeves flaring at the fingers and tickling the back of her thighs as the wind continued to pick up. Hung around her neck was the pendent the Witch had given to her and she stared at it more closely. A third color was wrapped around it, making her confused but the least bit worried. She fingered it absently, oblivious to the snow that suddenly fell from the sky and the wind slowly dispersing to nothing. When it grew dark and cold was when she finally noticed and the sounds of footsteps getting her absolute attention._

"_Who's there?" she asked, her voice calm despite her awareness rising within her gut. A tall figure came out from behind a snow plated tree, their black hair covered by a black beanie. "Aoshi why is it snowing?" she didn't care that he was wearing a tight black shirt with baggy gray pants, nor did she care he didn't answer her, just waved his hand for her to follow and began disappearing among the trees. Then she noticed Misao hanging on his arm walking away with him._

_She followed silently. The sound of snow crunching under her feet filled the air, not leaving her numb from cold or anything. Though, her body was shivering the slightest bit of the falling snow didn't make her cold or anything. Aoshi was disappearing more and more from her sight but she didn't care she was liking the odd surroundings of snow and trees. The tall trees of the forest were making her feel a bit welcomed. Like she belonged there all the while instead of the city. When Aoshi's and Misao's forms finally disappeared behind a thing of fogged snow mist, Kaoru stopped walking. Her black hair whipped around her bare stomach painfully and she felt the slightest tinge of cramps in her lower abdomen followed soon by a quick intake of pain. Putting her hand there she felt wetness but when she put her hand up to look at it, nothing was there. She whirled around when the snow crunched as someone else came into view. Their small petite form was unfamiliar to her as she continued to watch the figure approach._

_Flowing black hair was placed in two pig tailed braids on top of the girl's head. Deep, round violet eyes were staring at Kaoru absently as she stopped in her tracts she stared as well. A mixture of amber was in her eyes but it was so faint that she didn't notice at all. Kaoru took a step forward making the girl step back and bring a slender arm to her chest. The petite form became recognizable but Kaoru still didn't know who she was and she didn't think she was going to be able to know either. The little girl's delicate face was rosy from the cold and she took a hesitant step forward so she came up to Kaoru's navel._

"_What are you doing here?" the girl's voice was a midnight whisper of trees scratching against windows. A single chill ran through Kaoru as she stared down, not sure what to make of the small child. She wasn't older then ten or younger then seven, but she couldn't place an age for her. "You should go back. This is not your world and you're not ready to know anything yet. He needs you; I'll need you when the time comes. Please don't leave me this time..." the girl broke off as a cold wind blew around them and the snow came to small rain drops._

"_Who are you?" Kaoru cut her off. The child's voice was starting to sound like the old woman's and the words were similar which made Kaoru come back to reality. The girl was hesitant for awhile as she played with the black string of her corset top, the long skirt she wore waving with a snowy wind that suddenly picked up heavily._

"_I'm Syria, but please you must go back." _

"_Go back where?" Kaoru was confused._

"_It's not your world. He needs you; I'll need you when the time comes. But please, go back before it's too late and you won't be able to save him. I won't loose you this way. You can't leave me this way. Please stay?"_

"_How can I stay when you're telling me go back? What are you talking about?"_

"_He needs you," With that said the girl changed forms. Kaoru stared, unblinking at the old woman from the market place. The girl Syria was just a ghost form within her minds eye now as the pendent began glowing the three colors brightly. Blue of her aura, red of Kenshin's, and lavender of the unknown which soon faded as the old woman held it between her wrinkled hands. She stared up at Kaoru, wondering the best words to say._

"_Don't forget your soul. Your soul is what keeps him alive and what makes you so dear to this world. Syria will not be born if you do not go back..." Kaoru didn't hear that last part as her past suddenly sprung through her mind, going all the way until the present time came and luxuries of the forest disappeared before her. She raised her hand to the air trying to grab hold of something that wasn't there as she fell through a dark tunnel of images relating to her past and present._

................................................

The first thing she did as she opened her eyes to candle lights was roll over and vomit. The metallic taste left from the blood was still lingering and she hated it. It reminded her so much of Shen and she didn't want that. Getting her eyes to focus, she looked up and met a clean towel that was brought underneath her chin. Taking it with a shaky hand she looked up into the eyes of Megumi who was smiling slightly while sitting on a stool beside the bedside. Silently thanking her she wiped her mouth of the grim and paused, feeling her stomach twist and her throat tighten ready to retch again. The feeling passed and she sat up to sit cross legged on the bed unable to lay down anymore for her limbs felt heavy attacked to her.

"You're lucky you know," Megumi stated as she forced herself to stand, making Kaoru look up. "Not many people survive a wound like that, especially after having lost so much blood in the past."

"Wound?" Kaoru was clueless. Megumi nodded as she reached over for something that was on the bed side table. The younger girl looked down at her attire and reflexitly, pulled the thin bed sheet to cover her chest. She only wore bandages wrapped around her whole upper body down to her middle, she didn't want to know if she was wearing pants or not but knew she wasn't since she was in a dress before.

"Here, drink this." She took a mug of steamy liquid and sniffed it before slowly placing it to her lips and drinking it. The hot liquid went down her throat forcefully before threatening to come back up. The burning sensations making the area around her spin and change colors before settling back to its original state. _"He needs you," _the small voice of the child made Kaoru grip the mug tightly, ignoring the burning of the hot substance on her fingertips. Looking at the worried Megumi she forced out something to say.

"Where's Kenshin?" that was something she didn't know she was going to ask, it just came out. Megumi paused, her body trembling as she remembered what had happened while the raccoon girl was unconscious. Something told Kaoru that her small dream wasn't just a dream now and what both the old woman and the girl had said was going to be true. "What happened?"

"Sir Ken..." Megumi thought a moment, thinking of the words best to describe this predicament. "You see..."

"I placed him in the basement where he could get his cool back." The voice was almost spooky. The two girls looked at the doorway where Aoshi stood, taking up most of the space between the wall and the door.

"Basement?" Kaoru let the empty mug fall into her lap as she looked at the darkened expression on Aoshi's face. "Why is he in the basement?"

"Since it's been almost two weeks that you have woken, the Battousai has simply cracked. Sanosuke and I put him in the basement in order to let him get his cool and to keep us safe."

"Two weeks!" Kaoru swung her feet over but immediately regretted the act. A pain shot through her lower back, traveling around to her lower stomach and she stopped short. Her stomach twisted with the unlikable taste of the toxin she had been given and without thinking leaned to the side and retched into the trashcan. Megumi bent beside her and helped her sit back up forcing her to lay down but Kaoru pushed her away and stood on shaky legs.

"You're not fit to walk yet." The older woman protested, trying to get her to sit back down but Kaoru walked straight up to Aoshi, sizing him up.

"Where is he?" she knew that what the little girl had told her was true...she was supposed to help him or else the soul was going to be lost forever.

"Under the stairs are stairs leading to the basement." Without another word Kaoru walked out. Megumi glared at the tall ninja before she huffed past him to make some more herb tea for the younger girl.

**I woke up in a dream today...To the cold of the static / and put my cold feet on the floor**

Kaoru quietly walked down the steps Aoshi said to use. It was a lot darker then the rest of the house so she had to use her hands as a navigation in order to not stumble. A very faint crash sounded in the distance and she paused, waiting to hear more but nothing came. She quickened her pace and was thankful when she hit flat ground. Brushing her arms across the cold wall, she followed it until she hit an edge that turned a corner. Putting her left hand out in front of her she took a few cautious steps forward. When she didn't run into anything, she made her way through until she reached a dead end that spread into two different halls. _It's a freaking maze in here, _Kaoru took a left and immediately brought into more darkness then usual. Fear took over and she gave up using her arms and just ran forward, hoping to run into something soft.

**Forgot all about yesterday...Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore**

Her breathing became quick and raspy and she rounded another corner. A small flicker of fire light shown up ahead and she forgot about resting and ran quickly towards it. She came to a halt just before it and walked cautiously towards the door in between two lit torches. Stopping so she could catch her breath she tried to listen for any type of noise to give away that he was in there. It was silent throughout the whole underground which made her uneasy. Grabbing one of the torches she walked up to the giant bronze door. Different ancient engravings were on it, but she paid no heed to it. Taking two deep breaths, she pushed through the doors into complete darkness. When the door snapped shut behind her she jumped and whirled around, the fire light showing only parts of the door. Her body trembled as she silently turned back around and took a few steps forward, her bare feet slapping the cold ground.

"Kenshin?" she whispered, but all that answered was silence. She casted her eyes around, trying to see if there was a shift in the darkness but she saw nothing. A squeak escaped her throat as she was rammed into the door, pressure at her throat keeping her from screaming out. The torch fell from her grasp and extinguish once it hit the ground. The darkness blinded her but she soon adjusted to it and what she saw inches from her face shocked her.

**A little taste of hypocrisy...And I'm left in the wake of the mistake / slow to react**

His amber eyes were lifeless, almost death like with dilation. His face partly covered by his red bangs giving him the haunted look. Even his dry lips were curled up in a snarl, bleeding and cracked. Kaoru struggled underneath his hold a throbbing headache forming at the base of her brain. She tried to seeing something in his eyes, a flicker of life but she knew very well that it wasn't Kenshin but Hitokiri Battousai. And he was soulless. She gasped for breath as her fingers curled around his forearm and tugged, wanting him to release her windpipe but his arm only got tighter around her neck. She felt his hand slightly move so she was able to make gasping noises.

"What are you doing here?" his voice was low and his mouth moved against her cheek making her realize he was whispering into her ear.

"I...came to...see you," she got out before her breathing got faster and the pounding in her head got painful.

"Why?" he moved from her ear so his eyes were level with hers and she saw a slight flick of life. _Is he recognizing me? _She pushed the hope aside as she made a hard tug against his arm to lighten up on the hold.

"Kenshin you're hurting me," she replied instead. At the use of his actual name Kenshin released her giving her the opportunity to dash to the side and away from his reach.

**Even though you're so close to me...You're still so distant / and I can't bring you back**

He started mumbling something under his breath and for a second Kaoru thought he actually was coming around but when he whirled to face her, she saw the same look in his eyes only more deadly. His eyes seemed to glow against the darkness of the room but she didn't care, she walked slowly backwards as he took steps forward. Her back pressed against the wall and she gasped as he disappeared before her eyes. Looking around, trying to see the shift of the shadows, Kaoru's breathing came in hollow gasps. _"Yours is a sparkling blue, like the night sky at this moment. But, you have been mixed with a crimson red that entangles most of you."_ the old woman's voice went through her mind. Lifting up the pendent that hung around her neck, she brought it to her eyes.

It was glowing faint colors. The two colors that the old woman had said she had in her. Except the red was slowly disappearing into a dull gray giving the blue a more advantage. Her fingers tightened around it and she looked up only to meet a dead gaze. She squeaked and the pendent fell from her fingertips. Kenshin lifted it back up and stared at it, ignoring the rise and fall of Kaoru's chest as she tried to get her breathing back to normal. _"He loves you, but will not show it for his soul is trapped within."_

**It's true / the way I feel**

**Was promised by your face**

**The sound of your voice**

**Painted on my memories**

**Even if you're not with me**

**I'm with you**

"Kenshin," she whispered and he looked up from the glowing pendent. By now the red was completely gray and the blue was wholly filling the small pendent.

"Where did you get this?" he asked. Confusing washed over Kaoru as she tried to find something in his eyes.

"Some old Witch at the Forbidden Market." Her voice was just as low as his which made him flicker his eyes up to hers, releasing the pendent so it thumbed back against her chest. Before she could react to anything, he pinned her shoulders to the wall and brought his face inches from hers. "K-Kenshin you're hurting...me." She bit out as his nail dug into her bare shoulders.

"That was Kaoru's necklace," the way he said her name made her stop struggling.

**You / Now I see/ keeping everything inside**

**With You / Now I see / Even when I close my eyes**

"I am Kaoru," she quickly closed her mouth when she saw the burning in his eyes. With his left hand he removed it from her shoulder and punched the cement wall inches from her head. The cracking of the tiles making her eyes grow wide.

"Kaoru is not here," he snapped at her through clenched teeth as he withdrew his fist from the wall. Tiny blots of blood fell on her shoulder and she dared herself to look down at it. "She's upstairs with the doctor..." he withdrew from her and stood stoic still as if considering something as his amber eyes hid behind locks of hair.

Kaoru saw his shoulders slump slightly and knew he was grieving. She watched in silent as he continued to stand there in silence, the only sign of him being there was his heavy breathing almost like a hiss. She went forward, raising her arm slowly. Kenshin reacted so fast that he nicked her skin with the blade of his sword that was now at her throat. He pinned her to the wall, rising her just a few feet up. Once again his face was inches from hers and she tried to breathe properly as his musky scent went up her nose as well as the fresh smell of blood that trickled onto the clean blade. His amber eyes were wide open and glaring at her with such hatred and unknowing that she couldn't help but let tears fall down her cheeks.

**I hit you and you hit me back...We fall to the floor / the rest of the day stands still**

"Why are you doing this?" she asked breathlessly as she tried to breath and not make sounds as she cried.

"You know who I am, so you know why I am doing this." Was his blunt answer. She hasped, hearing the tone of death in his voice. She watched silently as he licked the blood of the blade then stared at her from behind his bangs.

"No," she seethed. With all her might she brought her leg up to connect with his abdomen. He stood back and keeled over, the blade still at her neck. She grabbed his forearm and forced his arm back as she went down and crawled away. The Battousai grabbed her long hair and yanked making her fall backwards and whimper. She threw her hands on top of his arm once again as he straddled her stomach and brought the blade down to her neck, threatening to press down and end her life.

**Fine line between this and that...When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real**

"Stop it Kenshin," she whispered as she felt the blade pinch her skin. He didn't say anything as he stared at her with amber eyes. With one hand she reached to cub his face. He flinched and drew back at her touch making her try it again but he just pressed the blade drawing more blood.

"Don't try anything," he finally spoke and she paused from touching him. _That's right...daddy said he hated to kill woman and children no matter what the cost unless it was completely necessary. _She smiled mentally and brought her hand back to his arm to force it off her windpipe.

"You can't kill me," that caught both of them off guard. Kenshin stared down at her then a weird snarl crossed his thin lips. "Even if you were ordered to kill everyone in your wake, you wouldn't be able to kill me." _What am I doing? _

Without warning he released her from the sword and sat up straight but remained sitting on top her. His weight was bone breaking on her hips but she endeared the pain. "What makes you think I'm not going to kill you?" she snapped from her pain and stared up at him, not sure what to make of his shadowed off features.

"Because..." _Why indeed? _"I'm Kaoru," _What a lame answer. _She closed her eyes waiting for the sword to go down on her but instead she felt his weight shift. Slowly opening her eyes she saw him stand up, the sword tip facing her face. Gulping she slid backwards away until she was up against the wall again. Pushing her self up, she watched him silently.

**Now I'm trapped in this memory...And I'm left in the wake of the mistake / slow to react**

He snapped to her as if finally realizing she had moved then with speed she couldn't watch was pressed against her, his arm arched backwards as the tip of his sword was touching her cheek lightly. She pushed him away but he only drew towards her, the sword down at her stomach, going upwards. She felt the bandages at her stomach snap and the stinging of her ribs as he drew the blade up to her collar bone then paused. Like a rapist, he slid a single finger up her leg to the beginning of the blood trail and slowly going up, giving her shivers. He stopped when he got to the base of her breasts and she thought he was going to do something when he just went over them and gripped her cheeks. He wiped away the tears that fell and smirked.

"You are not Kaoru, don't lie to me." Gathering her composer she kneed him again this time pushing him hard enough that he fell to the ground as she tried her best to make it to the door. He grabbed onto her ankle and sent her forwards. A muffled whimper escaped her throat but she kicked him in the face and got up.

She rushed towards the door but he grabbed onto her waist making her whirl around and kick him across the face. He staggered a bit but smiled, licking away the blood that welled at his lower lip. Wide eyed, she rushed towards the door but it was lock and Kenshin had reached her again, pinning her shoulders as he played with his sword against her bare stomach. _He's toying with me!_ By now all the wrappings on her upper body had fallen to the ground giving him full access but he didn't pay attention to her half nude body, just her eyes that seem to be filled with tears.

"Why are you doing this? Don't y-you remember me?" she reached for his face and forced him to look at her as she searched his eyes, ignoring the blood that slid down his face from where she kicked him. His eyes changed quickly into lightened amber as he stared into her Sapphire eyes. She smiled slightly. "Your eyes...they tell your mood, did you know that?" with that, his eyes grew wide.

**Even though you're close to me...You're still so distant / And I can't bring you back**

"_Kenshin," Kaoru rolled his name off her tongue as she lay there underneath him her arms wrapped around her shoulders protectively. "That's a really nice name. You should use it more often. None of this Battousai or Hitokiri or anything like that. Just plan Kenshin." Her voice had a chirpy sense to it which made him chuckle lightly into her neck which he'd been nipping on while she talked. _

"_Kaoru's a nice name too," he replied not knowing that she was twirling a finger in his hair. He kissed along her collar bone until he reached the nap of her neck. _

"_Kenshin...look at me." Kenshin stopped in mid suckle on her neck and slowly raised his head to meet her shadowed off Sapphire eyes. Self consciously he brushed away a stray hair from her face smiling when he saw the beauty underneath it._

"_Your eyes...they are so weird. Did you know they point out your mood?" he scowled at her. He was the legendary assassin; he won't suppose to have moods. She began laughing at him when he scowled, his eyes changing the color she so loved. "See, you've only really got three colors. Amber I've notice is when you're mad or in the...Battousai mind. Both amber and violet when you're slowly but surely getting a lighter heart. Stop scowling," She leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips, her tongue slowly prying his open to let him feel the hunger she still craved. When she lifted her head she watched his eyes slowly go back. "And pure violet when your happy." She smiled and dove in for another kiss before he could say anything._

**It's true / the way I feel**

**Was promised by your face**

**The sound of your voice**

**Painted on my memories**

**Even if you're not with me**

**I'm with you **

Kenshin released her and collapsed to the floor. His own tears falling down his face as he remembered every little thing he did with her, spoke with her, even told her himself when she was fast asleep. Kaoru stood there, her eyes clenched and her body still pinned to the wall. She knew he remembered something, she saw it in the way he stood there for a short minute and the way his eyes flickered to life before going back. Opening her eyes, letting the darkness of the room envelope her for the umpteenth time, Kaoru knelt to the floor to where she heard Kenshin slowly cry. _I got through to him, _she reached his shoulder but he pulled away so fast she thought he was going to attack again the way he stood and stared at her with glowing amber eyes.

The ground was cold against her legs making her shiver violently and she finally remembered the little clothing she had on; a pair of undergarments. "I could have killed you," he spoke after awhile. Kaoru paused from standing and simply looked up into his eyes. There were looking side ways into the darkness where his sword lay. "I'm not worth staying for; you shouldn't have come here in the first place."

"Don't give me that," she got out through clenched teeth as she stood, wrapping her arms around her chest as she stepped up to him making him look at her. "Do you even know what I felt when I had that thing stuck in my stomach? All the things that passed through my mind at the thought of dying by the hands of one of Shen's men?" he tried to look away from her but she grabbed his face and forced him back to her.

**You / Now I see/ keeping everything inside**

**With You / Now I see / Even when I close my eyes (Repeat)**

When she knew she had his attention again she swallowed a lump and continued. "I felt sick, old, and a loss. If Megumi hadn't of come I would have died, would have lost what ever I was going to become with you, with myself once Shen finally dies. My whole past went through my mind, more of my father then anything and I remembered him saying before he died that I should keep my promise of befriending the legendary manslayer." Tears spilled from her eyes and she threw her arms around him.

"I thought I lost you more then myself when I saw your eyes just a few moments ago. You looked so dead, so blood thirsty that I thought I had actually lost you because of a simple mistake that I made. I don't know what I would have done if you truly had left your soul behind." She cried into his chest. Kenshin wrapped his arms around her thin frame and hushed her as his own tears fell from his eyes, putting everything she said through him and staying with him.

"I know how you felt. I felt lost and unsure of myself when I felt your body slip away two weeks ago. I mean, you were right there in my arms and next second your body went limp." _All that blood...so much blood..._she looked up into his eyes and saw the casted over look.

**No...No matter how far we've come...I can't wait to see tomorrow...No matter how far we've come...I can't wait to see tomorrow (Chorus 2x)**

Bringing his body closer to hers, she pressed her lips lightly to his letting him get the feel of them before she so deliberately deepened it. Slipping her tongue into his partly opened mouth, she slid it along the inner part of his lips before going along his own tongue, making his moan with pleasure. Smiling between the kiss she brought her hand around to his and brought it up self consciously, placing it on her erect breast. At the feel of her cold breast and the blood coming from her side he pulled away from her, staring wide eyed and concerned.

"Why are you topless?" he asked, making Kaoru sigh with the loss from her warm kiss. Bringing his head back down, she brushed her tongue along his cross shaped scar on his cheek before kissing it lightly moving to his mouth.

"I just woke up, remembering? You also sliced through my bandages with your weird play." Remembering that she pulled away making him miss the sudden warmth of her mouth. "Do you really act like that when you're the Battousai?" he chuckled mentally and picked her up. Wrapping her legs around his waist she leaned down and began nipping at his jaw.

"Maybe," she didn't care for the answer as she moaned loudly. His free hand rubbing along her breast, sending chills up her spine. She felt the cold wall meet her back and knew that he placed her against it in order to have his fun with her without worrying about her falling from his waist.

**With you...**

"_Daddy," the small child walked into the room holding onto her pink bunny close to her stomach. The older man looked up from his books to smile at his young daughter._

"_What is it my little raccoon?" he asked, using her small nickname. She giggled at the name and ran up to his pouncing on his lap but her smile disappeared as she remembered the question she wanted to ask._

"_Why is everyone saying bad stuff to that one guy Mr. Sakimoto is after?" she felt her father tense before he eased back into his wooden chair, bringing his small child closer to his chest and smoothing out her black hair._

"_Because my sweet Kaoru...he is the Hitokiri Battousai."_

"_Hitokiri Battousai? A man-slayer?" he was surprised such a young girl new what it meant but he wasn't at all surprised that she didn't show the fear like most just mentioning the name. He nodded silently watching her expressions as she leaned her head underneath his prickly chin. "If I ever met him I will be friends with him. I will not be afraid like most of your students."_

"_Kaoru! You will do no such thing. I forbid you to ever see this Battousai..."_

"_No father," Kaoru looked up into her fathers blue eyes and smiled. "Everyone should be treated the same and this Battousai will be treated rightfully by me and me alone."_

........................

.................................

.............................................

...........................................................

.............................................

.................................

.......................

Nothing happened with them if you were wondering. Just a very kissy, kissy scene for you all. I think these chapters got a bit longer then usual, what do you think? Hope you liked it anyway...Thanks for the reviews...I totally love you guys. Oh and school started so I won't be updating as fast anymore but I promise it won't take more then a week too. Stupid School. The late update was not due to school though, my internet access went boom so I had to get it fix then my computer kept yelling at me saying low virtual memory which then I had to get that fixed and now here I am. Right...later.


	20. Unhappy Ending::Lemon

If you don't know already, then that's alright. But I wanted to mention that my computer is on the fritz so it's going to take me a little longer to update. Some stupid firewall thing or some other that I have no idea about. I've also redid two chapters with the limes they now have the lemons in it so yeah. Anyway...**Lemon warning**...and also please don't kill me because the two characters are OOC major, I can't help it when it comes to them and sex. Alright.

**Recap**...

Kaoru is running from her fiancé Shen because he's abusive and an ass. She meets Misao on a train where two guys ended up holding them until they got to Tokyo. There, she meets Megumi and gets a hotel room with Misao. She runs into two Jenji and his partner before meeting the Battousai. Misao has him protect Kaoru. They meet up with Aoshi where Kenshin and him had a battle off thing. Kaoru gets taken by Shen then she escapes and runs into Sanosuke who is her new protector. Then she goes back to Kenshin where they...yeah... now Kaoru meets some old witch that gave her a soul pendent. She gets stab and is unconscious for a week and Kenshin went back into himself as Battousai but Kaoru saves him from that.

:: I don't own nothing of Rurouni Kenshin not even the characters. Shen belongs to my best friend Cori::

Band playing for the chapter...**Avril Lavigne (My happy ending)**

­­

**Chapter Twenty**: Unhappy Ending

_So much for my happy ending..._

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All the memories are close to me, just fade away_

Kaoru felt the heat rise in her as Kenshin continued to rub his calloused hands along her breast and stomach. Her body thrummed with earnest for his touch and she absently rubbed against his body making him moan and slid delicate fingers to her inner thighs. She felt his fingers slide inside and out with slickness and she gasped now feeling his thumb slid over her sensitive skin over and over. She slid her hands shakily down his arm and back up underneath his shirt before pulling it over his head and throwing it into the darkness. The small break from the kiss made her feel the loss but he brought it back when he began running his tongue along her bottom lip and jaw bone, down to her collar bone. Kaoru shuddered when he lightly bit into her shoulder and ran his tongue along the blood moving down to her breasts.

"Do you two mind?" a deep voice replied. Kaoru froze in the kiss and felt Kenshin suddenly tense up, his hand going over to her stomach protectively. She broke away and looked behind his red hair at the lit torch in Sanosuke's hand, Misao and Megumi standing next to him. Megumi with her hand over Misao's eyes as she looked wide eyed at the half naked couple.

"Hey guys didn't here you come in." she forced out. She felt Kenshin move his head to look at them and prayed this he wasn't back into the deadly Battousai.

"Geez, you guys are all bloody. What happened down here?" Megumi looked at the sword lying underneath ripped up bandages before traveling back to the blood dripping from Kenshin's face.

"It doesn't matter, you guys should get cleaned up." without an answer Megumi took Misao's wrist and Sano's shirt and dragged them out, shutting the door behind her. The darkness fell on the two quickly and Kaoru sighed.

"She's right," Kenshin answered running his hands over her flat stomach, capturing her breasts and gently squeezing them getting a moan from Kaoru. "Let's go shower,"

"Okay," she replied, pulling him down for one kiss before taking his hand and leading him out of the dark cellar. Once up the now lit up stair case, she stopped and looked at him, almost embarrassingly. "Umm..." she flickered her hand over her bare chest and he smiled. She yelped when he grabbed her waist and brought her to him, kissing her madly as he ascended the stairwell to the open.

She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he ascended the next pair of stairs the led to the halls of doors. She giggled when she felt him stumble on one of the steps and couldn't help but laughed even more and break from the kiss when he crashed into a wall. They stood there, her balanced between the wall and him, letting him kiss her neck and chest while she racked her hands through his hair and down his back. After balancing her back up he moved his way down the dark hall again, this time going slowly. Kaoru began running one hand along the wall making sure they didn't hit something other then walls. When she felt the doorknob underneath her finger tips she twisted it and pushed it open. Kenshin dropped her to the ground, not leaving her lips as she started undressing him from his pants and boxers then her own underpants.

She finally broke free from him and leaned over to light a few candles. It lit the bathroom in eerie glows, showing the dark green paint in different shades. She turned to face Kenshin whose eyes were wondering over her lithe frame. "Like what you see?" she teased, stepping backwards, swaying her hips purposely. She ran her hand along the shower door and opened it, stepping inside and disappearing from his view.

"Most definitely," he answered following her lead when he heard the water running up the pipes and onto the tile.

(AN: I'm warning the youngsters reading this...lemon...if you can't handle it then skip down to the next section.)

Kaoru smiled when he wrapped his arms around her waist but pulled away. A frown formed his face and she giggled, holding up soap. He chuckled and turned allowing her run her soapy hands down his strong form. She went around to his front and began washing his chest, feeling his perfectly toned muscles. Watching as the studs slipped from his body she looked up into his violet eyes and lightly brushed a finger along his swollen lip from where she kicked him. _Wow, I have one powerful kick. _She ran her hands around his neck bringing him to her. Kaoru pressed her body against his as the water hit both of them, soaking their hair and filling the bathroom with steam. She giggled when he began washing her body and drew back, allowing his roaming hands to clean off the dried blood that he created from their little dance in the basement. His eyes looked hurtful when he saw the straight line going to her breasts and slowly bent down to kiss the full length.

Kaoru watched silently then feeling the arousal he gave her pulled him up and pressed her body roughly to his, resting her head on his chest. His heart beat was quick from the sudden touch of her and his body trembled but she slowly raised her hands around his neck and looked up, her innocent midnight blue eyes innocent as the water matted her hair and back. Tipping on her toes she ran her tongue across his neck, tightening her hold around his neck.

"Make love to me again and again until my body is too weak then you can just hold me. I want to always be with you." Kaoru stated looking up at him with what he thought was pleading eyes but really just her love for him and not just lust, pure love. _I love you too much, _she thought.

"Always," Kenshin whispered capturing her in a fierce kiss pressing her to him. Kaoru moaned in the kiss rubbing her body against his aroused staff making him groan in anticipation. Pulling her up he bent his head and captured her erect nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. Kaoru moaned loudly wrapping her legs around his waist for support when he pressed her against the shower wall. The water beat down on both of them, the heat warming her body even more as she allowed him to give her immense pleasure.

"Oh god," Kaoru nearly screamed when Kenshin slid his tongue downwards towards her womanhood and teasing her nether lips. His hands holding both her waist and her arm against the wall so she wouldn't fall when he slid downwards. "Please...oh god," she moaned pulling him up to her in a demanding, pleading kiss that told him she wanted him now. He answered her by lifting her up slightly and lowering her onto his erect member making her shudder and deepen the kiss more fiercely muffling out her moans.

Kaoru moved her hips in a circular motion as she tightly wrapped her legs around him, pressing her face on his neck where her breathing came in heavy gasps. Kenshin thrust in her half way and pulled out then thrust father and pulled out. She almost went into hysterics with his sweet torture in her that she couldn't help but bite onto his tongue and lick the metallic taste. "Kenshin please," Kaoru near screamed wanting to be filled by his rigid member. He thrust into her this time kissing her full on the lips, running his tongue along her point of a tongue, feeling it wiggle around in her way of moaning.

He rested his head against her collarbone and lightly kissed it as he worked her body. Kaoru was in seventh heaven she never wanted to end. Her head shot back as her body rocked with orgasms that made her shudder and kiss him madly along the neck and shoulders. He felt her quaver against him as he released all his restrains in her. Her body was heaving for breath as they tried to catch their breaths from their pleasure trip. Kaoru tightened her arms around his neck and brushed her lips across his making him kiss her back fully then trail down to her breasts. By now their bodies were pruned from the hot water still beating against them but paid no mind to it as she lightly rocked her body against his making him chuckle. She wanted another round since he was still inside.

.........................................................

When they got out of the shower, fresh clothes were piled onto the sink making both of them frown. No privacy no matter what situation they were in. They dried each other down, stealing a few kisses here and there but ended up separated to put the clothes on. Kaoru slipped into her old clothing, shorts and the black tank top. They were the same clothing from when they first arrived at the mansion. Kenshin wrapped his arms around her from behind and she easily leaned against his chest. "Always," he whispered to her. She shuddered at the feel of his breath against her neck. Turning in his arms she looked up at his shadowed off face and gently brushed the tips of her fingers along his cross shaped scar.

He walked out of the bathroom with her still in his arms. Leaning against he closed door he just stood there with her in his arms. Taking in the sweet sent of her hair while making circular motions on the small of her back. Kaoru felt his gentleness and purred against his chest. All the tension she'd ever felt fading away. Absently she lifted one leg and wrapped it around his waist and hopping up to wrap the other. He held her extremely light body like a rag doll, his arms wrapping around her waist fully. Kenshin pressed his lips to hers and kissed her, feeling the desire she held allowing her to feel his desires. Her tongue roamed his mouth, intertwining with his. A soft tap on her shoulder made Kaoru break away fast and arch backwards aerobically. She giggled madly when Kenshin lightly kissed her stomach, not caring who was there or knowing who was there.

"Megumi you scared me," Kaoru greeted the older woman with a smile before sliding from Kenshin and hugging her briefly.

"Kaoru can I talk with you?" Megumi asked as she stopped in front of the two. Kaoru looked up at Kenshin before hesitating an answer. "Don't worry Sanosuke said he'll follow us in the shadows to make sure none of Shen's men had sneaked in." that just made things worse but Kaoru nodded anyway.

"Alright," she turned to measure up the tall ex-assassin. He looked down at her, his bangs covering his half amber eyes. "I'll see you later," she kissed him lightly before walking off with Megumi in the darkness.

Kenshin watched them for awhile before turning in the opposite direction and heading for where he knew Aoshi would be. _Yes, Shen should not be here. You'll be safe my little Raccoon. _He made a small acknowledgment to the shift of the shadows but knew that Sano had finally followed the girls to wherever they were going to talk.

(AN: This is kind of being slightly rushed. Just slightly. It's all in order just major sceneage changing.)

They walked out towards the back of the house, which Kaoru has never seen yet. Black and red rose bushes banked around a stone footpath and a few statues of headless people. Vines roped across a fountain of an archery goddess, Khealy. The marble slightly scorched but otherwise white and glowing with the moon set above them in the hazy sky. Off in the distance was a streaming river that linked with Tokyo bay. Red wood was on the other side with a small dirt path leading to a large wall covered in vines. Like a little child, Kaoru ran towards it making Megumi laugh. She stopped inches from the water and just stood there thinking of nothing. Megumi came up beside her and stared at two fawns on the other side staring at them with small black eyes. One of the fawns cautiously walked towards the water and crossed it to Kaoru's outstretched palm.

It sniffed her fingers for a little while before stepping a few steps closer allowing her to pet it. She giggled at the feel of its soft fur and the way its ears twitched with each sound. Soon the other fawn came over to them and allowed both girls to scratch its ears and pet its long neck. The silence was slightly delighting; the only sounds were of the river and the few ticks of stones from the servants by the mansion. The fawn that was nuzzling Kaoru's stomach twitched its head up as something snapped in half and instantly the two animals took off across the stream into the red wood forest.

"You're really a lucky girl." Megumi spoke after the two fawns disappeared in the brush.

"I've heard that so many times yet no one tells me why." Kaoru looked up at the older woman, her eyes distant.

"It's true. You have a man that loves you so much he'd lock himself in the basement, friends that protect you even though some of them were against you in the past, and you've survived so many wounds that by now you should be in a coma. Kaoru, you're only eighteen yet you're engaged to a guy that wants to kill you and has succeeded on so many levels." Megumi looked down at her, her small frame underneath the clothing.

"I'm nineteen for one thing and Kenshin only locked himself up because he thought he truly lost me. I thought I lost me." She looked down at the river, mentally counting the wet stones under the surface. "Sure Shen killed half of me, my emotional stability, mental, and part of my physical stability. But he hasn't killed me and he won't. Aoshi and Hanya are just two ex-assassins that have been working for Shen since I've been titled his bloody fiancé. They truly never would have hurt me even if they were ordered to. They're not like that,"

"What about the Battousai? He's also your friend and he's worked for Shen." Kaoru's heart froze as she thought of the blood thirsty man she met down in the basement. The sick way he played with her while she tried to get him to remember her.

"What about him? Battousai is no longer there. Kenshin has surfaced him and will stay that way until I'm possibly dead." That made her nervously laugh. "I've met him once when I was younger. He helped me escape some of the village boys because they were picking on me. I had asked my father why everyone was afraid of him, why most of his men talked about killing him and collecting the award on his head. My father told me he was the legendary man slayer and for some reason I told him I would be friends with this Hitokiri which of course made him tell me never to set eyes on him but I told him and ended up making a promise to be the only one that will befriend him."

"I guess you got more then his trust as a friend." Kaoru nodded. She opened her mouth to say something when a loud snap and sudden crash made her shriek. "Sagara! I told you to simply stay in the shadows if you wanted to watch us, not climb a tree!" Megumi fumed when she glared down at the sprawled out fighter behind Kaoru.

"Stupid squirrel," he mumbled as he slowly stood up. Kaoru breathed in from her almost heart attack at the tall figure and started laughing incredulously at the few twigs sticking from his brown hair. Carefully she pulled it out for him and he thanked her, twirling around and bowing but his footing got messed up on wet leaves and he went backwards threateningly. Reaching forward he tried to grab something which ended up being Kaoru.

"Sanosuke!" Kaoru screamed when he grabbed hold of her wrist to keep his balance. Both of them went backward into the water. A giant splash from the two got the still standing Megumi. "It's COLD!" she shrieked, throwing her arms around her stomach in a mock shiver. "It's not funny, help me out of here!" Megumi couldn't help but continue to laugh as she extended her arm to the younger girl. Kaoru wrapped trembling fingers around her wrist and yanked.

"Kaoru!" Megumi screamed as she nose dived into Sanosuke and under the water. For the water being so shallow it got their whole back side soaked and their half their front side wet. Kaoru broke off in a fit of laughter as she fixed her wet hair out of her face. Sitting up, practically straddling Sanosuke, Megumi started laughing along with Kaoru. Sanosuke sat up as well and joined in the laughter, his wet hair sticking it his face in odd angles.

Off in the distance by the house, Kenshin stood and watched. He had come out to be with her when he heard her scream. When he got to the scene he stopped in the shadows and watched as her joyful laughter echoed in the slight drizzle of rain. For the first time since he finished talking about Shen with Aoshi, Kenshin smiled. _She's happy here, she needs this happiness forever. _Casting his amber eyes to the dark sky he made his decision. Turning back, he watched as Kaoru tried with all her might to stand up in the water and help up the other two but all three ended up falling again and begin in laughter that caused them to gasp for breath. _I love you, _blowing her a kiss he disappeared back to the mansion.

..................................................

She walked into the dark room, hoping to find Kenshin. The little stunt Sanosuke pulled with the river was something she will not forget, it also brought back the memory of the nightmare to her. It was bad enough she was now wearing the freaky clothes that she had dreamed she was in; she didn't need anything else happening to her at the moment. She shivered and instantly fingered the charm the Witch had given her two weeks ago. _"Don't forget your soul. Your soul is what keeps him alive and what makes you so dear to this world." _Kaoru breathed in and looked around the empty bedroom. The bed was untouched and the candles have not been lit yet. She took a step towards the only other furniture in the room. A small folded letter was placed on the table. Panic rose within her and she slowly unfolded it, her heart pounding in her chest.

A single line was written in Kenshin's handwriting and she choked back an upcoming scream. _No more pain. _She crumbled the piece in her hand and rushed from the room. She knocked into Sanosuke who was walking towards her room, holding her now dry clothes that she had fallen in the lake in. He crashed against the wall and watched her with confusion as she stumbled to get her footing right before disappearing down the spiral stairs. He looked down at his feet where she dropped the crumpled note and picked it up. He read it then dropped the clothing and ran after her, her actual name escaping from his lips. Kaoru pushed passed the large front doors and out into the cold rain that immediately soaked her. Tears she didn't expect were rolling down her face with the rain but she didn't bother to wipe her vision clear.

"Kenshin!" she cried out just as her legs gave way to her trembling body. "Why? Why Kenshin?! You agreed to always be with me!" She fell to her knees, the rocks of the pavement digging into her skin through the soaked skirt. Large droplets of water fell from her bangs and landed onto her palms before sliding to the ground. _He left, he really left. No goodbye...nothing, just a note saying I will not be harmed again. My...Kenshin..._her body ceased to function as she stared, blurry eyed into the darkness of the street. "Ken...shin," The rain was falling on her like she wasn't even there, soaking up her hair into damp tendrils that curled around her back and elbows.

"Kaoru," Misao's small voice came into the night air but Kaoru didn't hear nor did she feel the hands shaking her form. Kaoru's mouth was moving to one name but no sound came out. "Megumi what's wrong with her?" Misao asked as she moved aside to allow the doctor to kneel and stare into Kaoru's lifeless eyes.

"Shock?" the older woman was unsure. That's when she saw the pendent. She'd noticed it before; it was the reason why she wanted to talk with Kaoru. The sparkly blue color with the crimson red but at the moment it was black and glowing so deeply red that she looked away. Megumi looked up as Sano and Aoshi stepped from the building, getting as soaked as the three women were. Before they could ask, Megumi stood and looked sadly at Sanosuke.

"Get her inside, she needs to get dried or she'll catch a cold." He nodded and lifted Kaoru into his arms. She fell limply into his embrace, her eyes not moving from the spot where she had transfixed them on. Curious, he looked in that direction and saw the gate slashed apart; like someone used a sword to break through.

........................

.................................

.............................................

...........................................................

.............................................

.................................

.......................

I've already started on the next chapter which is a major thing for me because I hardly do that. Let's see, not counting this chapter we have about three more chapters left. Wow, already...If you are wondering about my other story Redemption, then I'd want you to know that it shall be updating soon. I'm sort of on lock down from it. I can't seem to think of anything for it. I have the chapter all planned in my head, I just can't type it out in good sense. I promise to have it updated within this week.


	21. Without you Here

Well then, shall we begin? This chapter is all just recaps, basically, sort of. Some stuff that you already know about and the fragment of lyrics by bands are what I've been listening to at the time. I might bore you in this chapter but it's only because Kaoru isn't exactly intact and Kenshin left. Not to mention its closing in about two chapters.

:: I don't own nothing of Rurouni Kenshin not even the characters. Shen belongs to my best friend Cori::

Major Band playing for the chapter...**Finch**

­­

**Chapter Twenty**: Without you Here

_The storm is out tonight_

_So how could I awake without you here?_

_Your pictures on the wall, you haven't called_

_But I'll wait for you..._

Everyone looked up, their thoughts disappearing at the sight of the female doctor. Her hair was still soaked from the rain and her face was tear stained from obviously crying over Kaoru's state. Misao was sitting with her legs crossed and against her chest on the ground by Aoshi, her head lying side ways as she stared at a simple dot on the ground. Aoshi had a similar look on his face, hectic to the point of crying. (I know he's OOC, but bare with it) He was leaning against the wall, his green eyes casting around ever so slightly to the prowling servants in the shadows. Sanosuke was the only one not leaning or sitting, but he was still sad. He walked up to Megumi and draped a strong arm around her shoulders. She absently leaned her head against his chest and allowed all the tears she'd held in to come out. Being a doctor had some down sides especially when it came to a girl who she knew quite well despite meeting only at bad times.

"Well," Aoshi broke the weighty silence. "Is she still in herself?" Megumi sniffed loudly as she looked at the tall ninja warrior.

"Yes, she never changed state. Even when I lied to her and said Kenshin was here. She just stares into space, freezing as an ice cube. Even that pendent of hers is out of color." She held in her tears as they threaten to come again.

"I don't think its right," Misao piped up. Everyone looked down at her, seeing the stray tears that fell from her own cobalt eyes. "Kaoru was happy here, even when she was practically slaughtered by that unexpected messenger. Kenshin shouldn't have left like that."

"He has his reasons," Aoshi replied sullenly, looking away from the small girl. Misao snapped her head up to look at him.

"He loved Kaoru, why the hell would he leave her? They were so fucking happy together here. If he knew that she would be like this he wouldn't have left! Someone has to go find him!" there was only silence. "Where did he go anyway?" she asked when no one backed her up.

"To fight Shen," everyone looked at the door where Hanya stood, partly hidden in the shadows of the hall.

_This world is like a cage_

_And I don't think its fair,_

_And I don't even think, that anyone cares_

_It'll leave a hole, down inside of me_

_It'll leave a scar, can anyone see?_

(a/n: Oh and there's a lot of flashbacks.)

Oblivious to it all, Kaoru began rocking on her bottom as she brought her knees to her chest. Her body was freezing from the wet hair that clung to her back side. Her whole body was slightly purple from the air around the room and she just continued to rock, her eyes not moving from their positioned spot in the shadows. Megumi, having removed her clothing and covered her with a large quilt, also left her dry clothing but that fell to the ground when she began rocking. Her mind wondered to a single thing but then it went blank, leaving her in a weird trance that not even her inner self could control.

"_Give it here!" she cried out as she chased after the three boys that held her note book. The guy that was holding it opened and began chanting out the private things she wrote into it. Her face grew scarlet as she listened to her own words being read. _

"_Awe, Kaoru loves Mika forever." He teased, making kissing noises with his mouth as h e flipped the papers and ran even faster from her. _

"_Stop it! Give it back to me Jin!" she tried again. She jumped over the bench that separated her from Jin but when she landed her foot got caught on the ledge and she fell forward. Waiting for the impact she clenched her eyes but she ended up hitting something soft. Opening her eyes, she looked up into calm amber eyes. _

"_Are you alright?" he asked making her blush slightly. His long red hair was in a high ponytail that draped along his shoulder. Consciously she played with the ends as she tried not to stutter. His eyes were entrancing._

"_Yes...I just..."_

"_Kaoru!" someone yelled from the distance making her squeak and turn abruptly. The guy holding her frail shoulders released her and disappeared with in the crowded streets. Kaoru watched him until the calling came by her side. "Kaoru are you alright?"_

"_Yes I'm fine Mr. Sakimoto," she replied slightly irritated. Jin came up to her and embarrassingly handed her back the notebook. She took it gratefully and pinned it to her chest as she walked away not wanting to be bothered anymore. Though she heard them talking. _

"_That was the Battousai," "What's he doing out in the open, especially in Kyoto." "Does Kaoru know him?"_

The quilt slipped from her shoulders and she choked out a screaming sob as the memory just continued to playback in her mind. Her throat clamped and only a raspy breath escaped her lips but she continued to scream out as tears finally spilled from her eyes. The door slammed open minutes later but she was still not mentally there. Misao grabbed the abandoned hot cloth and placed to Kaoru's head, hoping for something but all that the older girl did was clamped her mouth shut and begin to freeze in spot.

"Kaoru why are you doing this?" she asked silently. Removing the cloth from her head, Misao picked up the clothing on the floor and started to slip the black shirt over her head. In any other situation she would have blushed for seeing another woman's naked body but Kaoru wasn't just someone, she was her best friend. More like an older sister at the moment. "Kenshin will come back, don't worry. He only went to make sure you'll be alright for the rest of your life..." a tear from her small face and she looked away.

"K-ken...shin," Misao whipped her head back and stared wide eyed at the crying girl. "Ken-" Misao looked away not able to bear the hurt tone of Kaoru's words. Standing up she placed the cloth back into the bowl of steaming water Megumi had left and exited the room.

"_Megumi_," Misao breathed when she saw the older woman standing in front of her. Stepping aside from the door she allowed her to step in to check on her patient.

"How long has she been in that state?" Megumi asked as she stuck her head into the extremely dark room to look at Kaoru's crying eyes and mumbling mouth. Misao shrugged in answer and walked down the hall towards Aoshi's studies. The older woman stared at the retreating back of the young ninja before she closed Kaoru's door and walked down the opposite hall to Sanosuke.

_Is it enough to love? _

_Is it enough to breath?_

_Somebody ripped my heart out _

_And leave me here to bleed._

_I'd rather be anything then but ordinary please_

Lightly closing the door, Megumi gasped when she felt cold hands on her shoulders. Spinning around she met with concern brown eyes of Sanosuke. Biting her lip, she kept from yelling at him. Her mind whirled with thoughts of Kaoru and of Kenshin but after what Hanya told them about watching Kenshin disappear in the direction of Shen, she'd been thinking of Sanosuke. Wondering if he would go as well to help the younger woman out.

"How's missy?" he asked when he removed his hands from the doctor. Megumi turned her head and stared teary eyed at the dark ground.

"She's calling for Sir Ken now. Misao was just with her." she sighed sadly. In the shadows she saw the tall fighter nod his head in understanding.

"Something else is on your mind. I could see it in your eyes," looking up she held her breath. He was inches from her face, his red bandana marked with blood from a past fight.

"It's nothing,"

"What is it Megumi?" he bite out when he heard the different tone of her voice. "I'll listen; I have nothing better to do."

"That's reassuring." Her sardonic voice came back and he smiled. She searched his eyes as she contemplated whether or not to tell him but all her thoughts disappeared when he pressed warm lips to hers. She broke away and stared at him. His smile was still on but it held a new meaning to her. Running her hands through his spiky hair she pressed her body to his and kissed him, feeling his hands roam around her body as it deepened.

_I can't remember..._

_The last time you cared about anything_

_The last time you allowed yourself to be seen_

_So pretentious your lies unrelenting disguise_

_Creating tears in your eyes, your mind withers and dies..._

Opening her eyes, Kaoru looked around the darkened room. She hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep or when she had been put into her room. Absently she sat up in the bed and leaned against the head board, her eyes wondering around the dark room. The candles weren't lit yet and the draft from the storm outside was coming through the high vent window. Bringing her knees to her chest she leaned her chin upon them and racked her fingers through her tangled black hair. Her body was freezing even if she was dressed in a long sleeved shirt. The pendent felt cold against her bare legs and she lifted it up to stare at it through the dark sleet room. It was glowing faintly, the crimson which she knew was Kenshin's was dying slightly but it was the only one glowing. Hers was completely gone.

"_Don't forget...your soul. Your soul is what keeps him alive and what makes you so dear to this world."_ The old Witch's voice echoed through her mind and she gripped her head, pressing sharp nails into her skull, hoping to get the voice from her mind as it echoed over and over again. "Stop it! Leave me the hell alone!" she silenced herself quickly, realizing that she sounded odd yelling at her own head. A small headache started to form at her temples and she rubbed it, wishing she was asleep still. Leaning her head back she closed her eyes and contemplated her mind to blankness.

... _Opening her blue eyes fully she spotted the Battousai sitting with his back against the window's side, his sword balancing on his black covered knee. He was wearing his black cloths again. Sitting up she was about to ask him what time it was when a small draft fanned her thin legs. The blankets and sheets were pushed off her and the robe she wore was slightly opened and lifted up to her thighs, revealing almost everything. With a squeak she covered herself back up with the white sheet that covered her feet. A blush rising to her cheeks as the Battousai turned to watch her with a blank expression._

"_I saw nothing, if that's what you're worried about." He replied meekly, stilling his eyes on hers. Her blush deepened as she stared at him, totally surprised at his words._

"_Meaning you did see something." Protectively she tightened the front of the robe, as her eyes narrowed._

"_What's there to see?" he countered back, surprised himself at the way the girl's face flushed with both anger and embarrassment._

Uh, Jerk!_ "Well excuse me for trying to shield my body from a killer!" her anger rose but dropped when he shrugged and stood. She followed him with her eyes as he walked to the furnace, where her cloths were kept to dry._

"_They're dry so why don't you get dressed." he threw that at her with one flick. She wasn't even aware that he threw them at her until they thudded onto her lap..._

_Unable to move forward across just a _little more distance

_The way I see before me is always blocked,_

_Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up, _

_My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak._

Misao entered into the room and sat down on the edge of Kaoru's bed. Her eyes were closed and she was lying on her side hugging her knees. Sadly the younger girl raised the sheet to her chin and brushed her finger along her damp bangs getting it away from her sweat streaked face. Tears, she noticed, left a dirty streak down her cheeks and along her neck. Her body trembled as the dream she was currently in frightened her or just made her angry since she absently gripped at the sheet with shaky fingers. Making a small check on her temperature, she stood and walked out of the room. She made her way to Sanosuke's room, knowing perfectly well that Megumi was in there.

At the door, she pressed her ear to it. No sounds came from the other side. Gripping the handle she twisted it and pushed open. Ruffling sounded immediately at the bed and Misao consciously walked towards the only candle and gripped it, bringing it towards the bed.

"Oh god," Misao looked away from the scene in front of her. Megumi sat up, gripping the ruffled bed sheet to her bare chest, a crimson coating her pale cheeks.

"What do you want Misao?" the older woman replied sardonically as she tried covering up as much of her chest as possible even though Misao was turned around. Sanosuke smirked, knowing that his fox was blushing madly.

"I _was_ having a good old time forgetting about the image of Kaoru and Kenshin together." She replied and slowly turned back around to face the two. Sanosuke was halfway in the shadows so she only saw his bare chest but Megumi was completely in candle light, and gripping the blue sheet with all her life.

"That's what you get for barging in on people. What do you want?" her voice was snappish which made the younger girl stick her tongue out.

"Kaoru's asleep now, though she might be coming down with something since she was burning up and really sweaty." The doctor nodded and sighed with relief when Misao decided to turn around and walk out of the room, mumbling something about corruption of mind images. Sanosuke snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her atop him making her giggle slightly and kiss him, her mind going blank at his deep lust.

_Here, here I am again_

_And I'm staring at these same four walls_

_Alone again_

_And now, all the color plan_

_And I'm growing out of what I've become_

The room was dark as she opened her eyes to the pitch black of the night. Her head throbbed but she ignored it as she brushed away sweat stuck hair from her face. Bringing her knees closer to her chest she wrapped trembling arms around her knees and held tightly. The top of her eye lids stuck tear droplets and she blinked them away, feeling them fall down her pale face.

_"Do you know Shen?" Kaoru asked with a slight disturbance at pronouncing his name, but she didn't let the fun run from her face at talking to a complete drunken stranger. The man looked at her, at first frightened then as he took a large drain of the toxin he seemed to lighten a little._

_"Heard of him, but I don't recall who he is." he lifted his hand and reached for her bare shoulder towards the black and blue bruises that peered from under her hair. A rough hand grabbed the man's wrist with a bruising grip creating a slight wince from the drunken man. Kaoru looked up and smiled at her red haired body guard._

_"Hello, what brings you to hurt my new friend?" she asked as she drained her beer, setting it back on the counter. The bar tender refilled it happily as he watched the small group. Misao peered from behind the Battousai and glowered at the chugging Kaoru._

_"Saving your life that's what." Kaoru did not mishear the harsh tone of his voice that he intended to hide nor did she miss the odd glance she got from the people watching._

_"I don't need saving from a man that wants to know who gave me these bruises." she laid her second empty jug down and pulled the small sleeve of her tank down wards, revealing the fingerprints and her bra strap which fell at her touch. _

Kaoru laid her head on her knees and began to cry once again. It was an on and off thing now. Mostly on until she feel asleep. Her head throbbed from the crying all that morning but she couldn't stop. It didn't help that Misao kept talking to her even though she pretending to be sleeping or the fact that Megumi came in with medicine for her _case_ of sickness that she got from the rain. She was not okay and nor will she ever be. _I'm not going to see him... hear him ever again. _She tightened her hands around her knees and crunched into a ball as much she could as she sobbed. On the other side of the door was Misao. She was about to enter when she heard the older girl begin to cry so she stopped and listened. Misao turned her back to the door and leaned against it, falling to the floor as Kaoru mumbled faintly Kenshin's name. Without realizing it, she too had begun to cry.

A distant thunder clap resided making Kaoru lift her head up. She looked at the small window sitting atop a large shelf, watching the foggy rain fall outside. Looking back down she gasped when she saw her shadowy reflection through the large mirror positioned in front of the bed hovering over the oak dresser. More thunder sounded and she absently crawled from her stiffened position towards the end of the bed. Her hair was disarrayed and clingy against her face and her eyes looked swollen and red against her pale complexion. In simple terms she looked like a sick patient. Unmindfully she placed a shaking finger to her blue lips and rubbed it trying to get the color back to it but it only made them crack and begin to bleed. Licking the blood away she watched it returned and once again she placed the tip of her tongue on it, keeping it there in hopes to get the blood to stop. When she released the blood came again.

"That wasn't very smart you know." A small voice replied. Kaoru whirled around to face the small servant boy, standing in the shadow of the doorway. She was silent as she watched him enter and place sheets on the edge of her bed. "Your bleeding is eternal; it will never heal no matter what you do." He began shredding the sheets she'd been using for awhile and started placing the new on them.

"Leave," she replied in a raspy voice. The servant straightened up and looked at Kaoru's thin body.

"There waiting for you outside. I placed clothes under the bed for you. He does not like to be kept waiting." confused she watched him leave, shutting the door silently.

Reaching under the bed she pulled out a simple skirt and shirt. Staring at it she looked back at her reflection, hoping to find the answer there. _"Can I ask you something?" she replied softly before he fell asleep._

"_What?" he harshly spoke as his eyes slowly fell._

"_At the alley the other day, you looked like you were going to kill me as well. But...you stopped." it was more of a statement then a question but her voice was soft and concerning._

_A snort of disgust came from him. "I was going to kill you, but the look in your eyes when you saw who I was stopped me for some reason."_

"_Oh," silence and a squeak of the bed as he turned over. "Are you really going to protect me from my fiancé?"_

"_Yes," she smiled and finally closed her eyes._

Kaoru stood and discarded the clothing she had on at the moment, placing the new ones on. The cool material of the skirt flowed around her and fell to the ground elegantly. Running shaky hands through her hair she pulled out a small piece of paper and pen from the drawer and wrote. Placing it on the bed she walked out of room, surprised to see the small boy waiting for her, a smile placed on his lips. _"I'm protecting her and no one else." Well Mr. Battousai, I'm protecting you now. _

_I think of you_

_And that alone is enough _

_To make the tears start to flow_

_I always, always wish that these fleeting thoughts would reach you..._

Misao knocked lightly on the door but it just creaked open. Startled, she pushed it open with her foot and stepped inside. The dark room was silent and she fumbled with balancing the tray of food on her palm while lighting a candle in order to see. When it was lit it emitted over the empty room. The sheets twisted on the floor and discarded clothing on the ground. Misao gasped and dropped the tray of soup. It crashed on the floor, spilling the hot contents all over but she ignored it as she rushed from the room to get whoever, oblivious to the note lying on the bed..._Don't look for me..._

_The storm is letting up _

_But it won't die, If you weren't wrong was I _

_Your picture still remains _

_But I wonder are you still the same?_

........................

.................................

.............................................

...........................................................

.............................................

.................................

.......................

(Sniff) such a sad chapter. I cried. I don't know about you, but it's so tearful to write something like that. Well... (Tears disappear)...review and tell me how it was and I'll update and you'll get to see what happens with our baka Kenshin!

**Important Sad news**:: I found some kind of virus on the document Redemption so I had to delete it from my computer. I'm not sure the update worked, but if it did please don't read it. The story might come back up fresh and new, but then again it might not. Sorry, for those that liked that story. If you want to know what happens email me and I'll tell you.

The music in there...from top

**Finch (Without you here)**

**Limb Bizkit (Livin' it up)**

**Avril Lavigne (Anything but ordinary)**

**Trapt (Hollow man)**

**Inuyasha (My will)**

**Ashlee Simpson (Love makes the world go round)**

**Inuyasha (My will)**

**Finch (Without you here)**


	22. Until the Day I die

It was sad, I told you. Anyway...thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter. Tell me if it's good because I'm not that great with action. Right. Oh and I wanted to say congrats and totally I love you to De Lazy Lime...she was my hundredth reviewer. Go De Lazy Lime!

:: I don't own nothing of Rurouni Kenshin not even the characters. Shen belongs to my best friend Cori::

Major Band playing for the chapter...**Story of the Year**

­­

**Chapter Twenty Two**: **Until the Day I die**

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart out for you, for you..._

_As years go by I race the clock with you_

_But if you died right now _

_You know that I'd die to, I'd die too..._

..._Don't look for me..._

Misao knocked lightly on the door but it just creaked open. Startled, she pushed it open with her foot and stepped inside. The dark room was silent and she fumbled with balancing the tray of food on her palm while lighting a candle in order to see. When it was lit it emitted over the empty room. The sheets twisted on the floor and discarded clothing scattered on the ground. Misao gasped and dropped the tray of soup. It crashed on the floor, spilling the hot contents all over but she ignored it as she rushed from the room to get whoever. Sanosuke was the first person that came into view and she crashed into him, tugging at his shirt with strength that made him go forward into her face.

"What's the emergency weasel?" he asked in a precautious voice. Misao released him, catching her breath before opening her mouth to tell him.

"It's Kaoru...she's not in her room." Sano froze from running his hands through his spiky hair and stared at her. Without thinking he ran off into the direction of Kaoru's room.

"Inform Megumi and Aoshi!" he called over his shoulder, knowing perfectly well that the missy had ran away.

...............................................

Kaoru sat silently in the car's back seat, her eyes stilling on the dark window next to her. She had to trust the guys she was with to bring her to Kenshin. Even though one of them was Jenji, she had to trust them. She looked at the guy that was supposed to be watching her. His eyes were closed and his katana's was draped haphazardly against him. _Kenshin I'm coming for you so you better not do something stupid._ She looked away from his sleeping form and stared at the rainy sky hoping sadly that she wasn't doing something wrong by going with these guys.

..............................................

The rain fell down hard as he entered the warehouses gate entrance from which the small note directed him. Two heavily guarded guys walked back and forth in front of the main entrance of the building. Crouching low he took a step forward and sliced both through. Blood spurted onto his wet clothing and face and she simply ignored it entering the warehouse. A very tall guard raised his sword in a weird manner and charged after him. He easily blocked his blow and sliced through. Turning swiftly, the almost dead guy jumped up and tried to take him down from above but his opponent took hold of the hanging chains and tugged. It wrapped around the guy's neck and tightened. In seconds his life was taken and he proceeded hastily down the dark hall.

As he ran down the passage way he sliced a few more men before coming to a door. A light shown underneath the crack and he knew that he was inside waiting for him. Pushing the door open and letting it creaked open by itself he stared. In the middle of the room stood a tall figure, his right hand holding a sheathed sword and his left stuck in his pant pocket.

"Well Battousai, it's about time you arrived. I take it you liked my invitation at the doors?" Shen's sardonic voice echoed through the large room. Kenshin stepped in the light oblivious to the closing door and the small ninja servant blocking it in the shadows.

"They were puppets, like all your little invitations this month." He stated simply, stopping a few feet.

"It has been a month hasn't it? Since that bitch of mine decided to runaway. Though, I can't say if a month was long enough. I still want to have my fun."

"Then let's play," crouching low Kenshin drew out his blade and struck.

...............................................

Lightening flashed when she stopped in front of the tall warehouse; her skirt flapping against the heavy winds. Absently she touched her bare stomach and wished she had worn a different shirt. It was a black long sleeve cut off shirt that only covered her breasts and a little bit of her ribs. Stepping forward she kept her gaze on the tall building wondering if he really was in there. Jenji said it was in there, but did she actually believe him? He was the one that has been chasing her through the month. The war cries from inside told her, her answer. She ran forward, holding her stomach as she came into contact with two very dead and very limbless guards leaning against the warehouses' door. She pushed open the heavy doors and entered, darkness consuming her easily. As the door closed a light went on and she came face to face with lifeless eyes. She screamed as her stomach flip flopped and her heart pounding madly.

Calming down when she didn't feel anyone attack her, she stared at the person. He was hanging, his face bloody and his chest slashed open. Gulping back a knot in her throat she took a turn and ran down the dark corridor until she came to a door. A light illuminating under the cracks and she froze. _He's in there, I can feel it. _Pushing it open she stepped inside. The first thing she saw was Kenshin but what she witnessed was something she didn't want to witness again.

"Kenshin," Kaoru choked out when she stepped into the room. Her body froze in place as she stared at the scene in front of her. Gripping her stomach hoping to keep in whatever was ready to retch out of her; Kaoru sank to the floor her sapphire gaze not leaving the blood surrounding both fighters.

The scene in front of her was sickening even to someone that lived with blood all their lives. Dead bodies were lying against the walls, their lifeless eyes staring into the distance, blood dripping freely from their heads and stomach, possibly from missing limbs. Kenshin charged at Shen, his sword out in an arch as he struck in a moon shape. Blood and sweat clashed into the air as both blades clashed together before he jumped backwards and paused, going in a weird position she never seen before. Bringing his sword to his left side, he sheathed it halfway before crouching low and staring from behind blood dripping red bangs. Shen brought his sword in front of him sideways, crouching as well and bringing his free arm back.

Both fighters' eyes were locked with each other, not noticing Kaoru at all as she continued to stare on in horror. The door slammed shut, echoing into the silent room. They whipped their heads to hers at that precise second making her slid backwards. Kenshin's dark gaze grew wide at her horrified expression and the fact that she was there, locking her gaze with his own. He looked down at her garments, blood stained skirt from her little run in with the dead guys and her white scars emitted on her stomach. Shen smirked, re-sheathing the blade and standing erect.

"Looks like your little disappearing act didn't keep her from here after all." He remarked tightly, turning to face Kaoru. His brown eyes were like a wolfs, mocking her as he looked her over, lingering slightly on the scars on her stomach. The one scar he gave to her himself.

"Leave her out of this," Kenshin turned his head back, sheathing his sword completely and crouching even lower.

"Ah, but my dear Battousai, now that she's here she deserves a real welcome." Confused, Kenshin stood slightly, his guard still up and even more aware now. Kaoru slid back, her back hitting the cold door making her easily slid upwards. He took a step forward, his eyes not leaving her or Kenshin. Reaching behind her she wrapped slender fingers around the hilt of the small katana she stole from Jenji and slowly began pulling it out.

Before she could react, Shen charged at her, bringing his blade out in a blinding flash and leaping upwards. She made to block herself when she saw him leave his standing position but her hands were held behind her back roughly and a cold, sharp blunt of a blade was pressed to her throat making her freeze but scream at the same time. Kenshin was just as fast as Shen; he went forward, bringing his sword out and counter acting his attack on Kaoru. The two fighters clashed together, the blades making a weird spark from the medal and then they were thrown backwards. Kenshin used his sword and dug it into the wood slowing his departure a little. Shen doing the same, but before he could react Kenshin charged forward and jammed the sword through his side.

"Heh," blood spurted from Shen's mouth but he didn't move to get the sword out or throw Kenshin backwards, instead he stared straight at Kenshin where Kaoru was a distance behind. "That really was a bad move but a good one." he smirked, his teeth full of blood. Kaoru suddenly screamed loudly getting Kenshin's attention for the first time. He turned his head; his amber eyes wide as he watched a shadow assassin slowly slice the blunt part of his blade across her neck. Droplets of blood slid from the opening wound and he tensed, his knuckles going white around the hilt of his blade.

"If you move this blade I'll get my man to stop but if you decide to go after her yourself I'll end her life in a flash. Your choice Battousai," Kenshin contemplating on his options before easily pulling the sword from his flesh.

Shen smirked even wider and brought his sword up and down. Kenshin dropped, swinging his leg around and tripping the tall fighter at the same time tossing a hidden dagger towards Kaoru. She froze in place, feeling the dagger slice through her left side and pierce the man behind her. _He...hit me,_ went through her mind before she slumped to the ground in a complete daze. Shen flipped to his feet and charged in a hard lunge, bringing his sword down on Kenshin who blocked it easily before swinging it around and aiming from a vital spot on his side. Shen blocked that which tossed both swords side ways out of their grips. They froze, Kenshin keeping his gaze on Shen's heavily breathing features before going for the erect swords placed tightly in the floor boards.

At the same time Kenshin went for his sword, Shen brought out a shorter blade and aimed it right for his heart. The blade missed his chest inches and sliced through his shoulder. A gasp of pain made him stumble forwards. Gripping his bleeding shoulder, Kenshin whirled around and jumped up, narrowly missing the blind thrusts of Shen's blade. He brought his sword out of the floor and drove it up missing Shen by inches. Taking up his own sword, Shen crouched low and flung himself professionally at Kenshin, avoiding getting hit by the sword as he blocked it with his own. A sharp pain went through his abdomen and he looked down, missing the second attack as Kenshin punched him across the face. The pain quickened as the blade slipped from inside him but before he collapsed to the floor he swung his blade up and down, getting Kenshin on the collar bone.

She couldn't watch anymore; she had to do something. Kaoru stared at her hands for some time before an idea clicked into her mind. She took the sword of the dead and stood up, her back against the wall. The slimy feeling of blood on the hilt made her crunch her nose and her stomach to turn with nausea. Gripping the blade she used all her strength and pulled off the blade, the hilt falling to the floor in her blood. The stinging in her palms was painful but she ignored it as she held the blunt part of the blade with her left hand, curled her right hand around the point of it and arched her elbows back in a weird archery way. Closing her right eye, she aimed the sword at Shen's back. _This is for Kenshin;_ with all she could muster she tossed the short katana blade.

Turning his head, Shen went wide eye at the oncoming blade. Kenshin's expression change alerted him but it didn't faze him until he heard the creak of the floor boards. Now, in a blink of an eye, he caught the blade with both his hands and charged at Kaoru. She screamed as she felt his fingers wrap around her throat tightly, the blood from his own palms sliding down her neckline. Crushing her body with his against the wall, Shen brought the blade to her cheek and sliced through. She screamed even louder feeling the stinging sensation. Gripping at his forearms she tried to push him off her but he just went closer so his face was mere centimeters from hers. Smirking he ran his tongue across the blood that began to well on her cheek.

Taking her left hand she scratched him hard across the face. Shen yelped and released her. She fell to the floor and hurriedly scrambled away. Angrily he grabbed her waist and threw her back against the wall making her back snap. Everything in her vision went white and she slumped to the floor. Taking her by the neck he slid her back up and snarled in her face. Forcefully she tried to focus her vision but it wouldn't go clear.

"Such a bitch you are." he kissed her roughly on the mouth before back handed slapping her. She fell back to the floor, her forehead smacking on the cold ground. Struggling to rise up, Kaoru spat out blood welling inside her mouth. She heard him laugh before she felt the cold blade pressed against the side of her neck. "I wouldn't get up if I was you, missy."

"You ruthless bastard," she breathed. He just laughed as he pushed her onto her back and slammed the blade of his sword into the ground, narrowly missing her neck. Her eyes went wide at the feeling of the blade brushing against her skin as he took it back out and walked towards the still fallen Kenshin. Taking her chance, she reached for the hilt of the dagger against her back and began to get to her feet.

"Kaoru get out of here!" Kenshin yelled, pulling himself up with his swords sheath. The blood from his wound dripped endlessly down his arm and onto the floor. Kaoru gripped her side and staggered to her feet. She tried to focus her gaze on Shen but her vision was black, white and blurry.

"I will...not...leave." Her breathing came in short raspy breaths, the pain in her side making it harder to breathe. Ignoring the thrumming in her head, she pulled out the small dagger from her skirt belt and lunged at him. Shen simply smirked, seeing her plain attack at him. Grabbing hold of her swinging wrist he used his knee and rammed it into her stomach making her keel over in pain, the dagger falling from her grasp.

"If I knew you were such a fighter I wouldn't have let you go." He released her fist and jabbed stiff fingers into her side where she was bleeding. Kaoru's eyes went wide at the numb feeling shooting up her whole left side. The already painful wound began to sting madly and she seethed out his name before falling limply against him. "See, I wouldn't of had to do that if you were a good little bitch and obeyed orders." He breathed against her neck. She tensed, feeling his tongue roll up her neck to the blood welling at her temple.

"Shen you fucking bastard! Leave Kaoru alone!" Kenshin lifted up and charged, pulling his sheathed sword to his side in the special attack. Just as he pulled the sword out and jumped up to strike, Shen tossed Kaoru at him. The two collided, Kaoru blacking out completely from the impact of his hard body and Kenshin lost his hold on his sword as he wrapped bloody arms around her bleeding waist in order to keep her to him as they crashed into the back wall.

"Now die Battousai!" Shen charged with his sword in an arch position. (In slow motion) Kenshin spun his body around, shielding Kaoru and she began to open her eyes which got wider as the sword rammed through him all the way and into her exposed stomach half an inch. (Normal motion) Both an ear piercing scream and a gasp of pain echoed into the murky air. She felt the blood drip onto her as she watched Kenshin's eyes go to the top of his head and his body fall limply forward as Shen remove the sword from his back.

"Pity," Shen flicked off the blood from his sword and re-sheathed it. "I would have expected the Battousai to withhold that attack or at least counter it since it was so bald." he didn't even glance at Kaoru as he turned around and started for the fallen sword a distance away.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru breathed out her eyes wide with shock. The pain in her side continued to sting and the weight of his body on it wasn't helping especially since something was digging into her skin. She pushed him up so his head dangled back. "NO!" she seethed through clenched teeth. Sliding from under him she cradled his head against her lap and began to rock. "Come on Kenshin, you can't die. Not until I die. Not until that bastard is taken care of...Kenshin!" picking up the Battousai's sword, Shen whirled around and stared amusingly at Kaoru.

"It's no use; I killed him making you rightfully mine." She looked up, her eyes streaming with dirty tears.

"I'll never go with you." taking up the hidden dagger in Kenshin's shirt she hid it underneath her palm and slowly set Kenshin's head on the blood dripped ground. "Never in a million years. The only time you can have me is when I'm dead." She growled.

Shen's brown eyes fell narrow and he glared at her. "I can easily arrange that for you dear." Wiping her tears Kaoru dropped her arms to her side limply, her head bowed. "What are you doing?" he froze from drawing out his sword as he watched her crouch down in mute motion.

She lifted her head so her sapphire eyes were looking through thick bangs, but her eyes were bright and dilated making him step back. In a blink of an eye she went forward like a cat, drawing out the dagger she held. Shen blocked her blow for blow but wasn't able to counter her flying fist. It smacked him across the jaw, making him stagger back. Twisting her dagger arm from his hold she fell to the floor and crouched before leaping onto him driving the dagger as far into his arm as possible. He howled in pain, kicking her off him with his foot. Kaoru flew backward, reaching for Kenshin sword as he kicked her away. Getting to her feet, she held the sword backward, the blade dragging on the floor.

Shen yanked the dagger from his shoulder and held it in a striking position. His eyes were wide with shock at her new speed but it wasn't her doing all this. Her eyes were still dilated a deep blue and her body was much more limber, almost assassin like. Getting his guard up, he charge forward. Kaoru fixed her footing to the side before jumping up, her skirt flapping behind her like a flag. Spinning the sword around so the hilt was locked between her fingers, she drove through his collar bone. He froze in place, his fingers releasing his dagger as the stinging pain ran through his right side. She landed with a thud behind him, her breathing quick. With his last strength he yanked it out, whirled around and struck. All at once she felt the sword go through side, sliding through skin as it came out the other side. Her vision blurred as hot tears sprung to her eyes and white dots started her sight.

"Ken...shin," she collapsed to the ground, her whole world going blank.

...

......

...

"_Daddy, what's love?" Kaoru asked as she sat cross legged on her bed. Mr. Kamiya sat next to her, folding her homework and sticking it neatly into her History book._

"_Love isn't a thing Kaoru."_

"_What is it then? Does it have a feeling like pain?" he chuckled. Even though she was of age to marry she didn't know about anything yet. That comes with not having a mother around._

"_You can't really feel it until the one you care about is in trouble or in my case passed away." She frowned, remembering her mother. "Why do you ask this?"_

"_Mr. Hajime says I love the Hitokiri." He froze. After talking to her about him when she was only ten, he thought she forgotten about him._

"_Why does he say that?" Kaoru played with the hem of her skirt, avoiding her fathers intense gaze._

"_I fell asleep in History today and Mr. Hajime had to wake me up. He says I was having a nightmare and that I was screaming. My classmates were scared of me afterwards because they said my eyes were dilated and soulless."_

"_A nightmare about what?" he choked but she didn't notice. He stared at her, remembering all the weird premonition dreams she got. That's how she learned of her mother's death._

"_Of Mr. Sakimoto's son killing...killing the legendary Battousai." His eyes went wide._

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the die I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you..._

........................

.................................

.............................................

...........................................................

.............................................

.................................

.......................

**There's 1 chapter left!**

If you want to hear your favorite song on the last chapter then tell me the band and the song title that way I could try and post it with the chapter. I'm mostly going for rock but pop or something like that will work too. Peace out!


	23. Nothing New

(Sniff) it's the last chapter! I'm so happy yet sad because this story has gone through a lot. Especially Kaoru but now everything's...uh I'll let you read that. Anyway...on with the story.

:: I don't own nothing of Rurouni Kenshin not even the characters. Shen belongs to my best friend Cori::

Major Band playing for the chapter...**Ashlee Simpson...Linkin Park (In the End)**

­­

**Chapter Twenty Three**: **Nothing New**

_I find myself back home again staring out my window_

_Wondering what it is I should have said_

_I find myself home again_

_Waiting for the after call, if all else_

_It feels like such a mess..._

After the accident with Shen, Kaoru was found the next morning by Sanosuke and Aoshi. The area which she was found at was the front opening, her wounds patched up by strips of her skirt but still bleeding horribly. No trace of the other bodies or blood regarding there was a fight of any sort. Shortly after she was brought back to the mansion police found the bodies in a grave site, buried with small sticks as there stones. As Kaoru healed, she was kept up to date with what the police found about the missing body of Shen but she knew as well as witnessed his death so she wasn't that much concerned about him anymore.

After about the first couple of days Kaoru became distant from the others, whimpering in her sleep and mumbling her own death with the help of crying out at Shen for damaging her soul. Sanosuke and Megumi were practically inseparable at night and in the morning stuck like glue unless Megumi was needed with Kaoru. Aoshi was more to himself then ever now, practicing in his study room unless Misao came to watch then he's helping her train for whatever. They'd been like that since Kenshin left and even before but only slightly. And the pendent...it was crimson and blue again but the tiniest hint of another color forming through the heart of the dragon which circled around the aura part.

...Megumi walked down the dark hall of the mansion, her arms being held by Sanosuke's strong ones as they carried a heavy box of fresh bandages and medical stuff she'd gotten free from the hospital she works at. Laughing as his breath tickled the back of her neck, the tall doctor stopped short in front of the half open door of Kaoru's room.

On the door, pinned by a safety pin that still had a bloody bandage attached to it was a note scribbled with black ink. _Sorry, I only went back to Tokyo to take back what was mine. Thank you though, for everything you guys did. I realize now that I wasn't meant to keep a promise that was impossible even for the devil himself. Much luck with your normal life. Kaoru. _A tear fell from Megumi's face as she buried her face in Sanosuke's chest. _She truly left. _He thought as he dragged the doctor away from the door, taking the note off the door for Aoshi to read.

_(Its starts with)_

_One thing, I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme_

_To explain in due time_

**Two weeks later in Tokyo**

Kaoru lay in bed, staring at the ceiling above her. It's only been a month and a half since she began living in her own home and removing anything that was Shen's. The servants that have been working for him have either stayed for her or they left with her permission which was automatically a yes. She didn't want anything to remind her of Shen. Placing a hand on her abdomen she counted to five before the queasiness feeling left. The only thing she wasn't able to get rid of for remembrance of her fiancé was the scar. That still remained though she had three others. One from Kamatari's attempt to assassinate her; one from Kenshin when he was the Battousai; and the last and new one from Shen when he tried to kill her in order to get to Kenshin that night they were battling. Rising up she looked around her navy blue room, taking in the stuff Misao and Megumi have sent her since she left.

All at once the room spun and the twisty feeling in her stomach came back. Hopping out of bed she raced to the bathroom and dropped to her knees where she retched everything she didn't eat the day before. The cold tile chilled her shins but she bore with it as she continued. She counted to ten before lifting her head from the toilet. One of the maids stood behind her, outstretching a towel. It was the new thing now since she'd been sick every morning for the past two weeks. ::Hint, Hint:: Taking it gratefully she whipped her mouth off and stood. Her bare legs were shaky and she evenhanded her self against the counter.

"You have been mixed with two this time." came the whispery voice. Kaoru froze from steadying her balance and whirled around. The witch from the forbidden market stood behind her, her white eyes staring exactly at Kaoru. Wrinkly fingers outstretched to her pendent and Kaoru's heart stopped. Even though she wore a long t-shirt, the woman's fingers were cold against her chest.

_All I know_

_Time is a valuable thing_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

_The clock ticks life away_

_It's so unreal_

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked without thinking. The woman simply smiled and brought the pendent higher to Kaoru's eye level. She'd gotten used to seeing her own blue aura mixed with Kenshin's crimson. Though what was in front of her was a third color. It was faint but she made out the color lavender.

"A third lies within you now," she released the pendent and it thumped against her chest painfully. Kaoru gasped at the feeling but quickly recovered when the ladies freezing fingers pressed against her stomach where her own fingers were placed protectively against it. "Your destiny lies within protecting that of his flesh and your blood. Its soul is your life," she removed her finger but the chill remained on her stomach.

"What are you talking about?" the old woman simply smiled before her maid replaced features.

"Miss Kaoru?" the young red head asked before looking around the room. "Pardon me," she bowed lowly and left the room in a daze. Kaoru watched her for awhile before exiting herself, knowing perfectly well what's been happening to her. _No...I can't be. I just skipped my period because I'm abnormal. But..._taking her jeans, she took out the cell phone and speed dialed the family doctor.

"Hello?" an old man's voice came into the receiver. Kaoru's heart pounded in her chest as she took deep breathes before speaking.

"Dr. Gensai?" she asked politely.

"Yes,"

"Hi, it's me Kaoru Kamiya."

"Oh, Kaoru how are you? I haven't heard from you in ages."

"I'm fine," she looked at her calendar where a deeply circle of red wound today's date. It was her father's funeral anniversary. "I called to book an appointment today."

"Oh, what for dear? You haven't gotten sick have you?" he asked concerned. Kaoru swallowed a lump in her throat before looking away from the calendar.

"I think I'm pregnant."

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Didn't look out below_

_Watch the time go right out the window_

_Trying to hold on but didn't even know_

_Wasted it all just to_

_Watch you go_

Kaoru entered the bank, her mind not leaving the appointment she'd had three hours ago. His call was coming soon and she was desperate to know the results. Stepping up behind a woman and her child, she absently played with the hem of her long tee shirt. Since the scars of her past was still visible she was careful with what she wore, which meant no more cut off shirts that revealed more then her midriff. An odd tune echoed into the silent bank and all eyes went to her. Blushing she began searching for the source, her heart pounding madly in her chest. A few more people turned to watch her as she sank to the floor in a frustrated groan, dumping the contents of her purse out. The small gray phone tumbled out with her makeup and wallet, beeping even louder. Apologizing to the people she answered it.

"Ah, Miss Kaoru I was wondering when you'd pick up. I've got the results of your test." Dr. Gensai's voice replied making her heart suddenly leap from her chest and dance around in mocking silence. Kaoru stopped from put ting her things back in her bag and slumped ever more, her hair falling in front of her face.

"And?" her voice was raspy and she absently coughed. An old lady looked at her oddly and she blushed, digging her long nails into her bare legs.

"You'll be happy to hear this...its negative." Even though his voice was static from her phone reception she heard it loud clear. But for some reason it wasn't what she wanted to hear anymore.

Like a child she slammed her fist against her bone and cursed loudly feeling her bone fake shatter from the impact. A guy standing in the next lane beside her stepped back and over, keeping his shadow from her view. She jammed her compowder back into her purse and stood abruptly leaving her purse at her feet. The sleeve of her shirt tickled her nose as she brought the phone impeccably close to her face almost ready to scream.

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried _

_It all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually? _

_Be a memory of a time when..._

"No," she replied a little too loudly. A little girl hid behind her mother and peeked out, staring wide eyed. "It must be a fucking mistake. I know I've been injured to many times in my life but come on I skipped Mother Nature for about three months already. How the hell is it possible?" she'd known the doctor all her life and knew he'd never lie to her but right now she felt like he was lying to her. She looked away shamefully at the little girl.

"I'm sorry Miss Kaoru, but the results came negative and I'm sorry to hear about that life of yours. We can try again if you'd like in a couple of days but it'll be the same results." He replied through the receiver. Kaoru shifted sides as she sighed in agitation.

"No, that's alright. I'll live in a couple of hours hopefully. Thanks for everything Dr. Gensai." She clicked off and sighed. In the corner of her eye she saw a wave of black cloth seconds before she felt the barrel of a gun press against the small of her back. In front of her face was another one as the guy pointed it at the customers of the bank, mostly directed at the security guard.

"Alright don't move or the drama Queen gets it!" at instinct women around screamed as men ducked their heads getting the guy even more nervous and agitated then he already was. He pointed the gun upwards, inches from Kaoru's chin and shot twice. She winced at the impact of the gun and tried to slid away but the point of the other gun pressed harder against her back making her stay. Ceiling tile fell to the ground and everyone froze, slumping to the ground to take cover and keep their eyes on the gun. "Now, pack the purse with money and no one gets hurt."

"Purse?" Kaoru smartly replied. The guy looked at her frightened face before kicking over a purse similar looking to hers. She watched wide eyed as one of the worker took it up and hurried over to the counter. She twitched when his cheek rested against the nape of her neck, his breath lingering against her skin.

_I tried so hard and got so far_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall to lose it all_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

"Don't more or say anything smart or that little girl will be a test run." He moved the gun from the officer and faced it towards the little girl at Kaoru's feet hugging her mother tightly as silent tears fell from her eyes because of freight. The mother wrapped protective arms around her small shoulders at the threat and the guy simply laughed. His throat vibrating against Kaoru's shoulder.

"You're sick," she seethed trying to move from his hold but he jabbed the second gun against her back painfully and she froze hearing the click of the loading. He slid a tongue up her cheek making her shiver from the feeling, her body tensing even more.

"And you're cute." Her phone went off and the guy looked downwards, practically hovering over her lithe frame. The purse was returned, money sticking out from the opening. He indicated her to grab the bag which she did reluctantly, feeling his grimy hand move from her back to her side, the gun propped against her thigh and digging into her flesh painfully. "Come home with me and that mistake of yours will disappear." She smiled knowing he was talking about the phone call.

Turning around in his arms, wincing as the gun nicked her bare legs, she took a breath. As her phone went silent and the small green light flashed that she had a missed call, Kaoru shoved the bag into his chest, moving so she was inches from his face. "Let go of me and maybe I'll forget you ever said that." her smile disappeared as she brought her fist back and forward, connecting with his jaw. The guy went backwards a few steps, his hand immediately going to his wounded face.

"Ow, that hurt." He sneered making her eyes go wide as he brought the gun out and aimed it at her stomach. "That call of yours...I can easily change it for you." he brought the other gun down the little girl again and smiled. "As promised," he curled his finger around the trigger and pulled.

_In spite of the way you were mocking me_

_Acting like I was part of your property_

_Remembering all the times you fought with me_

_I'm surprised it got so (far)_

Kaoru went forward, ramming into the guy so he fell on his back with her on top. The fire shot upwards hitting a light. The glass fell to the ground, shattering over the occupants of the floor. His money bag flew towards where Kaoru once stood. Taking up the gun that was underneath her stomach she yanked it from his hands and pointed it against his chest making him freeze. She swore at herself feeling that well toned muscles underneath her body. Slowly getting to her feet before her body reacted, she kept the gun aimed at his head. at the same time stepping backwards towards her purse, she watched him slowly get back up to his feet. Sweat beaded his face as he kept his own gaze on the gun aimed at his face, loaded and ready at the pull of her own finger.

"Naughty girl," he commented when she bent down to retrieve her bag. The heavy purse made her falter a bit but she ignored it as she watched him take a step towards her. "I like that in a hostage, but I think it's time to put the gun down." his voice was shaky and she smiled, liking the advantage now.

"I'm guessing the other gun is empty." Her dry voice made him swear under his breath. Stepping forward she pressed the gun against his chest making him freeze and raise his arms slowly. "Go ahead and retrieve your bag, as long as you don't do anything funny I won't shot." Gulping he lowered his body to the bag and quickly stood. Then it donned on him as she backed out and dashed out of the bank.

"Hey!" dropping the purse to the ground he ran after her. "You little bitch get back here with my money!"

Kaoru heard his screams but she didn't know what he was yelling about since the construction workers were being noisy with their machines. Running as fast as she could across the street, she mentally wished her body wasn't still weak from her battle with Shen.

Looking behind her quickly to see how much distance she put from him, she turned her gaze back and practically screamed seeing the on coming car. Jumping upwards she jumped over the hood of the car and ran towards the train station. The driver stopped with a slam of his brakes and stared at her, not believing she just did that. His small stop made other cars blared angrily.

_One thing / I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme_

_To remind myself how_

_I tried so hard_

Kaoru looked back briefly and saw the robber jump over something as he made his way quickly towards her. Coming to a halt she looked at the intersection of cars waiting for the light and made a giant leap over the curb on top of their hoods. Drivers yelled and cursed at her as she car hopped, landing safely on the other side and making a dangerous run forward. She tripped over something stumbling forward. Her bare knees skidded painfully on the sidewalk and her elbow went underneath her weight to stop from hitting her head. the gun in her hand slid from her grasp and she stared at it momentarily before getting to her feet and taking off again, gathering it back up to jam in her shorts.

Blood welled up were the skid marks appeared at and she winced as the air came whishing at her while she ran quickly. Once again making cars blare, she ran across the street to the train stations entrance. The door was chained and lock, the closed sign lit to passer bys. Cursing, she turned only to crash into a hard body. Looking up she met with a very mad face of her pursuer. He grabbed her wrist and she shook it away violently, small splats of blood landing on the ground from her elbow. For good reference she kicked him in the middle and ran around him down the street to the train's office area, hoping the conductor would be there. She turned to corner only to be grabbed painfully around the waist and thrown against the wall with a snap. Her mind went black momentarily before she felt a warm body press against hers. A sudden headache raced through her head as she threw it back awkwardly trying to see who new captor.

Ready to scream out for help when she felt a calloused hand go to her cheek to hide the side of her face, she noticed a blur of black run by and stop. Warm lips pressed against hers and she immediately tensed but allowed her body to press forward into the unknown body. The robber glared at the making out couple before taking off again, this time in the opposite direction. When she was sure he was gone she pushed the person off her and swiped at her mouth.

_Things aren't the way they were before_

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

_Not that you knew me back then_

_But it all comes back to me_

_In the end_

"Who the hell are you to be kissing me like that!?" she yelled furiously. The feeling in her legs went completely gone and they buckled under her. Strong arms grabbed her and helped her stand. Kaoru looked up into calm amber/violet eyes and froze. _I must be dreaming. _Bringing her hand up and cupped his cheek before smiling. "It really is you," with that she fell forward in a faint.

Kaoru's phone went off again and he absently searched her pockets, ignoring the idea that she had a gun in her belt. Finding the small phone in her shorts he looked at the ID and answered it. (a/n: that kind of seems weird that he would be doing that.)

"I'm deeply sorry Miss Kaoru but the results seem to have read wrong." A scratchy voice replied. Looking at Kaoru laying against his chest, he absently brushed her black hair.

"What do you mean?" he asked, keeping the concern from his voice. There was silence on the other end.

"Your pregnancy test came out positive not negative. But for safe measures I'd like you to come over for another test." This time the silence on his end. He looked at the peaceful Kaoru, eyes wide with shock. "Miss Kaoru?"

"She'll be over in a short while." He clicked off and stood up, her light body limply in his arms.

"Ken...shin," she mumbled and he smiled, walking down the crowded street towards his apartment.

_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_And for all this there's only one thing you should know_

**December 24...One year later**

Laughter filled the small guest room of the Kamiya household. Kaoru poked her head through the door and stared at her half drunken friends and lover. Sano was sprawled on the floor, his arms over his face protectively as Misao tried to beat the crap out of him with Aoshi holding her waist to keep her from actually touching him but she still managed to hit him a couple of times. Smiling she pulled back when a small arms wrapped around her leg. Looking down her smile got even bigger at the tiny red haired girl. Bending down she pushed away razzled bangs so they were almost behind her ear and picked her up in her arms.

"Ready?" Kaoru asked sweetly. The little girl burrowed her head in her neck, taking in the sweet raspberry scent of her black hair. Opening the door fully she smiled at her guests. Kenshin stood from his seat and walked over to her, taking the little girl from her arms.

"Hey it's the birthday girl!" Misao chipped and stopped her pounding on Sanosuke. She wiggled free of Aoshi's grasp and walked over to them. "Hey guess what auntie Misao got for you Syria." The little girl lifted her head up slightly at the mention of her name, her large violet eyes gazing into Misao's equally large blue ones.

"Don't tempt the poor thing." Megumi quipped up as she helped Sanosuke stand up. He wrapped an arm around her broad shoulders and pulled her against his chest making her look up into his brown eyes before turning to gaze at the happy couple in front of them.

"I'm not tempting her, I'm just giving her a birthday gift before Christmas is actually here." she looked at the clock and her smile grew toothy. "Which is exactly one minute." As Sanosuke lowly counted down the seconds Misao hurriedly ran to Aoshi and jabbed her arm into his pants pocket. Everyone's eyes went wide as they watched her search.

"Watch were those hands go Misao," he bellowed and she moved slightly. His eyes went wide and her smile grew the biggest ever with a hint of mischief.

"Don't tempt me even more Aoshi." She yipped when she felt his cold hand grab her waist and pull her forward but before he could do anymore damage she slipped her hand free of his pocket and hopped over to Syria. Kaoru's eyebrows were raised at the new information she just learned but she quickly wiped that away when the midnight bell chimed and all her servants came walking into the room with a large Christmas cake saying Happy Birthday. Misao slipped a gold chain around the girl's neck before stepping back and letting her absently play with it.

"Oh my god Misao, it's so beautiful!" Kaoru exclaimed when she noticed the small heart shaped charm dangling from it, a black emerald glittering in the middle of it with a spiral red line of tinier crystals.

"I've had it since I was little and thought Syria might like it. It's a fighter symbol and since she's the daughter of a legendary fighter well..."

"...Ake, ake!" a small voice shrilled into the room. Everyone laughed when they saw Syria suddenly hop in Kenshin's arms as her violet gaze strayed on the large cake being placed on the table.

"I guess its cake time," Kaoru laughed taking her from Kenshin and walking happily towards the table. And all at once they began to chant the song congratulating Syria on her first birthday.

..._But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter..._

........................

.................................

.............................................

...........................................................

.............................................

.................................

.......................

**The end!**

(Sniff) It's the end, (Sobs) there's good news though. I **might** put up a sequel. If there is this is what it would be called. _Blizzards Wake. _But don't get your hopes up because I might **not** post it. By for now!

Thanks for reviews::

**Deathtaker-**Cori

**De Lazy Lime...Darkygurl11...half-breed-demon-fox...Weasel1029...Lanse...Aikawarazu Ai**

...**Lendra-chan...Reignashii...The evil witch...rain angst...Samurai Demon-God Sekikage...**

**Leila...Rklover...gaby (hyatt...Sir-kenhin-00...Eternal-Senshi-S...XxSilentxDreamerxX...**

**Blonde Goth...Kaeru Kexin...feltonobsession...obsessions...Kao-gurl...Kate326...Mika...**

**Rinoa-Heartilly-666...Lunarmiko...Kenshin luvr...Midi Tenshi...Kenshinlover2002...**

**Punk Wolfie...catti-dono...sprinkles73...Western...Brat-bitch...**

And all of you that reviewed this chapter THANKS!


End file.
